They Kissed Again
by Azura Eve
Summary: [KYUMIN/YAOI] [Chaptered/On-Going] [CHAP 12 UP!] Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. / Comment please. It hard to being an author :")
1. Chapter 1: Opening

—**They Kissed Again— **

**Pairing****: KyuMin—Super Junior**

**Genre****: Romance, Drama**

**Rated****: T (PG-13)**

**Disclaimer****: All cast are belong to God, their parents, SMEnt, and whatever.**

**Warnings****: Boys-Love—Shou-Ai / Some OOC-ness / Typo, Misstype—etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1—**

_Danau itu cukup luas, walaupun tak seluas danau-danau indah yang sering didongengkan para _ahjumma_ pada anak mereka sebelum tidur. Dengan setting yang tak kalah mendukung, bunga-bungaan pun turut mekar ketika Kyuhyun sedang menikmati suasana senja yang tenang. Dihirupnya aroma wangi bunga itu. Terasa makin tenang saja pemandangan di sekitar sini, dan pekerjaannya teralihkan saat pemuda tampan itu melihat seseorang—_

_Sungmin terduduk manis di atas hampar rumput hijau yang membatasi danau itu dengan petak kecil itu. Punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon ek. Udara berhembus lamat-lamat keluar dari hidung bangirnya. Matanya tertutup—menandakan ia tengah tertidur._

_Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya, memandang wajah Sungmin sebentar, dan tanpa ragu mencium bibir Sungmin yang tampak masih pulas dalam igauannya._

_Sebuah ciuman manis tanpa lumatan. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir atas dan bawah. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin._

_Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin terbangun. Dan Sungmin merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi. Sungmin melihat kuda berwarna putih yang mulus tanpa cacat dan Sungmin mengikutinya kemana pun kuda itu pergi. Tepat ketika kuda itu berbelok di balik pohon, dengan ajaibnya kuda tersebut menghilang. Namun ada seorang pemuda—rupanya Kyuhyun, tengah berdiri dengan tenang di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menahan pundak Sungmin agar tetap pada posisinya. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, Sungmin refleks memejamkan mata. Diintipnya sebentar sosok Kyuhyun, wajah itu, begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Terpaan napas hangat Kyuhyun terasa membelai permukaan kulit putih Sungmin. Sungmin menyorongkan bibirnya._

_Sedikit…sedikit lagi bibir Kyuhyun sampai—_

KRIII—ING!

Ctak!

"Adu—duhh.."

"Hei, Sungmin, ayo cepat bangun! Kelas Hannie _seonsaengnim _akan dimulai."

Sungmin terbangun dengan tidak elitnya dari tidurnya yang sebentar itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "Oh, ternyata cuma mimpi—" katanya sambil mendesah sebal.

"Apa? Ayo, cepat."

Sungmin mendelik kesal pada temannya. "Yah, Hyukkie. Aku ini baru bangun kenapa buru-buru."

"Kau tidak tahu ini sudah bel masuk?" Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya, "atau suara bel tadi kurang kencang di telingamu?"

"_MWOYA! _Ya sudah, kau kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" desah Sungmin frustasi.

Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan lari dengan terburu-buru. Tapi di persimpangan koridor Sungmin tiba-tiba ingat dengan buku gambarnya yang tertinggal di taman. Sungmin menghentikan lajunya—

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ditariknya tangan Sungmin yang dilihatnya akan putar haluan ke taman belakang lagi. "Buku gambarku ketinggalan…"

"Aish, bocah ceroboh. Sana buruan ambil, aku tunggu di sini."

Sungmin terkekeh, "Ahh, kau memang yang terbaik, Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas Sungmin, suasananya sungguh kacau. Ada anak yang tidur dengan pulas, ada yang menaruh kedua kaki di atas meja, ada yang menggambar sketsa wajah sang guru, ada yang sibuk main hape sambil menguyah permen karet—meski tak jarang juga masih ada beberapa anak 'baik' yang sibuk menyalin bahan pelajaran yang ditulis guru mereka di papan—namun sepertinya guru mereka pun tak ambil peduli, menurutnya terserah muridnya mau melakukan apa saja yang penting asalkan kelas tidak ribut. Dan tak jauh dari itu semua Sungmin justru asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Buku tulisnya ia biarkan tergeletak di meja. Sungmin melamun, ditopangnya kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Rupanya Sungmin masih memikirkan mimpinya yang tadi.

"Haahh…"

Sungmin menghela napasnya.

_Seonsaengnim _muda tersebut berkeliling kelas. Ia berhenti ketika sampai di meja Sungmin. Dahinya mengernyit sebelum akhirnya ide jahil muncul di benaknya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang rupanya masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sana.

"Ah, sampai kapan aku hanya akan memimpikannya?" Sungmin mendesah lagi.

Luhan _seonsaeng _menaikkan alisnya. "Memimpikan siapa?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oh…" jawabnya dengan nada lembut. Luhan _seonsaeng _mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya asal. "Hah, bahkan rasa bibirnya tadi masih terasa di bibirku."

"Hah?"

"Hmm. Aku sangat menyukai Kyuhyun, bibirnya sangat tebal—"

"Ho…rupanya kau tengah melamunkan dia. Yah! Lee Sungmin! Ini masih pagi kenapa kau sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan!" bentak Luhan _seonsaeng _agak keras. Semua murid langsung siaga ke posisi duduk tegaknya dan tak terkecuali Sungmin. Wajahnya memerah malu, terlebih barusan dirinya dituding memikirkan hal jorok oleh guru itu.

Luhan _seonsaeng _mendesah pelan. Ia menatap seisi kelasnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Aku tahu aku bukan guru yang pantas untuk kalian…"

"Aku juga tahu aku ini masih amatiran," lanjutnya. "Tapi tak tahukah kalian betapa sulitnya menjadi seorang guru pemula?" katanya lagi.

"Setidaknya hargailah aku."

Murid-murid langsung berwajah sendu.

"_Mianhae_, _seonsaengnim_…"

Luhan _seonsaeng _menunduk. Bukan, ia tidak menyesali murid-muridnya hanya saja ia tertunduk untuk menghindari wajahnya yang sekarang tak bisa menahan tawanya. Iaterkikik. Lalu tertawa keras membuat seisi kelas kaget. _Ada apa_, pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Hahahaha. Kalian bocah-bocah lugu. Aku bercanda, bodoh. Hahaha," selorohnya tanpa dosa.

_Sweatdrop_.

Muka murid-murid di kelas 3-7 itu mendadak pias. Simpang empat mampir di dahi mereka. Namun sedetik kemudian hawa aneh itu sirna digantikan tawa keras dari mereka. Guru dan murid yang sama-sama sinting. Hah, kelas yang menyenangkan, bukan?

.

.

.

"Hufff, nilai Kalkulus-ku 4,5."

"Nilai Eksak-ku 5,0."

"Nilai Bahasa Inggris-ku 3,9."

"Haaaaaaah…" desah mereka bersamaan.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka yang damai ketika lagi-lagi ketiga sekawan itu dihadapkan pada kenyataan 'pelik' tentang nilai mereka yang selalu berada di 'bawah'. Ya, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika ketiganya memang hobi mencoreng buku nilai dengan tinta merah—nilai jelek, maksudnya. Dan ketiga sekawan itu adalah sekelas. Duduk berdampingan, lalu mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat. Berdasar pada kesamaan nasib yang memang selalu mendapat nilai terendah di sekolah. Malunya lagi, mereka ada di kelas 3-7, yang notabennya adalah kelas paling akhir untuk urutan prestasi.

"Kapan kita akan berada di kelas aksel bersama orang-orang pintar itu, ya?" ujar Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Hemm. Aku juga ingin jadi unggulan dan terkenal di mata guru-guru kita," katanya membenarkan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk mencibir, "Yah, kalian ini. Nilai selalu pas-pasan saja mimpi masuk kelas aksel."

"Sepertinya Hyukkie benar,"

"Ya, mana bisa orang seperti kita akan mendapat nilai tinggi?"

"Haaah…" desah mereka bersamaan—lagi.

Sungmin menyedot es stroberinya. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan berbicara hal yang sedih-sedih,"

"_Nde_. Kau benar, Min-_ah_. Kita ini kan sudah beruntung paling tidak kita masuk SMU Sapphire Pearl, hehe."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, pembangunan rumahmu sudah selesai besok, kan? Kau tidak mengadakan pesta musim panas di rumah barumu? Kau tidak mau mengundang kami mengunjungi rumahmu?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Sungmin menghela napas, "Ah, ya. Aku ingin. Tapi aku belum bisa membereskan semuanya, karena _Appa_ pulang terlambat setiap hari. Aku juga sering pulang telat."

"Serahkan pada Jungmo saja, tadi kulihat dia melihatmu seperti ini," Eunhyuk memperagakan lirikan mata Jungmo pada Sungmin saat di kelas tadi.

Bicara soal Jungmo, hmm, Kim Jungmo lebih lengkapnya, adalah seorang yang menggilai Sungmin. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika _namja _itu jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin yang—dengar-dengar—selalu menjadi bontot di Pearl Sapphire. _Namja _itu tak henti-hentinya mengejar-ngejar Sungmin sejak ia dipasangkan duduk dengan Sungmin di kelas satu dulu. Jungmo terhipnotis oleh _magical eyes _Sungmin. Dan saat itu juga Jungmo memutuskan akan membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya.

Jungmo sering sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Caranya pun beragam. Mulai dari mengirimkan surat pendek untuk _namja _manis itu, menggoda Sungmin, malah pernah juga Jungmo sampai rela dandan menjadi wanita—yang berakhir pada Jungmo menyeret _heels_nya di trotoar jalanan.

Pun seandainya membalikkan hati seseorang adalah semudah menjentikkan jari, mungkin saja Sungmin tengah berbahagia dengan Jungmo yang mencintainya. Yah, tapi sayang, Sungmin memang telah lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Cho Kyuhyun itu, alasan terbesarnya menolak Jungmo. Katanya, Sungmin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada cintanya.

"Dia…_shirreo_. Kalian tahu aku menyukai Kyuhyun-_ah_." kata Sungmin.

"Kau adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui, Min."

"Ayolah. Jungmo hanya terlalu bersemangat,"

Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dan ketiganya tertawa bersama.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan dia terlalu bersemangat? Kim Jungmo bertingkah seperti itu juga karenamu," cibir Ryeowook, ia memutar matanya. "_Ya, ya. _Eunhyukkie, apa kau tidak bosan makan makanan itu?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk daging sapi yang diapitnya dengan sumpit, "Apa? Ini? Ah, kalau anak penjual daging sapi bosan dengan daging sapi, lalu siapa yang akan makan?" Eunhyuk menatap tajam Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah_, apa kau bosan makan mie? Padahal kau anak seorang penjual mie?"

Sungmin menggerakan jarinya pertanda tidak.

"Kau justru tidak akan pernah bosan makan mie _Appa_ku,"

"Itu benar. Miemu sangat lezat, aku setuju." Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya riang.

"Ya, aku juga setuju." senyum Ryeowook.

Kyungsoo and The Gang tiba-tiba lewat di depan meja mereka. Dengan gaya yang—sok—_cool. _Tangan dikantongi di masing-masing saku. Mereka lewat dengan berjalan penuh anggun.

Trio MinHyukWook langsung menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sibuk bertukar pandang dengan Kyungsoo and The Gang, _junior _mereka yang katanya terkenal itu.

"Hai, Minnie." Kyungsoo menyapa Sungmin. "Ha—ai juga." Dan Sungmin membalas sapaannya.

Eunhyuk bingung dengan sapaan Kyungsoo pada Sungmin karena Kyungsoo adalah _hoobae _mereka. Alisnya mengernyit. "Sungmin-_ah_, anak itu sungguh tidak sopan,"

"Yah, mungkin dia kira kita setingkat dengannya," tanggap Sungmin biasa.

Kyungsoo menundukkan dirinya di depan mesin penjual minuman, ingin mengambil minuman ringan dari dalam mesin itu namun minumannya tidak kunjung keluar.

"Aish, mesin bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo.

Sungmin yang dari tadi melihatnya merasa inilah saatnya memamerkan bakatnya di depan siswa di kantin. "Biar aku yang urus!"

Sungmin berdiri, membenahi celana seragamnya dan berjalan dengan mantap dan yakin ke arah mesin penjual minuman. Dengan diiringi musik _backsound _tepuk tangan seisi kantin, ia melebarkan senyumnya.

"Akan kucoba. Kau mundur dulu," katanya ke Kyungsoo.

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk mesin dan sebelum melakukan gerakan akrobatik, ia meregangkan ototnya lebih dulu. Suasana menjadi tegang—

"Heya!"

KLANG!

—dan yah, minumannya keluar.

Sungmin sukses, membuat Ryeowook tak habis pikir. Sungmin pun berbalik dengan bangga dan bersorak bersama teman-teman.

"Wah, kau hebat, Min!"

"Iya! Tidak kusangka kau bisa melakukan itu!"

Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Yah, yah, belum seberapa.."

Kyungsoo yang sedang bengong langsung tersadar dan mengambil minumannya. Ia lalu duduk di mejanya bersama gerombolannya seraya mengucapkan '_Gomawo_' pada Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman (kelewat manis).

"—tapi kudengar Kyuhyun _sunbae _dapat nilai penuh lagi."

Perkataan siswa yang lewat menyadarkan Ryeowook dari pose berpikirnya. "Apa? Cho Kyuhyun dapat nilai penuh lagi? Apakah dia itu manusia?" herannya.

"Dia pasti bukan manusia." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memandang Sungmin aneh. "Dia malaikat. Malaikat dari hutan."

HyukWook menghela napas mereka melihat sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin mulai mengkhayalkan kejadian di mimpinya tadi pagi. Ia lalu menceritakannya, "…aku mengikuti kuda putih sampai kuda putihnya menghilang dan muncul lagi di hadapanku. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya—aish, kecantikan kuda putih itu membuatku ingin menggigitnya!"

"Kau menggigitnya?"

"_Ne_! Itu pertama kalinya aku mengerti perasaan Vampire. Ah, apakah waktu serta perasaan Vampire ketika menggigit seperti itu juga? Karena leher adalah kebanggaan seseorang juga. Begitu putih dan indah, maka itu mereka harus menggigitnya ke da—hfff, _ya_!"

Sungmin mencak-mencak karena Eunhyuk menyuapkan dagingnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ckck, _aigoo. _Berhentilah berkhayal, Sungmin-_ah_,"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Para siswa sibuk menuding seseorang yang berjalan memasuki area kantin. Mereka terus menyebut-nyebut nama 'Kyuhyun'. Yup, Kyuhyun yang tengah mendekati meja mereka membuat konsentrasi Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terpecah. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan salah tingkah, jantungnya berdebar keras ketika Kyuhyun lewat di belakangnya.

Sungmin sudah akan menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyapa Kyuhyun namun _namja _itu justru melewatinya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menuju mesin penjual minuman dan memasukkan koinnya, tapi seperti kasus Kyungsoo, minuman Kyuhyun juga tidak keluar meski Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk mesin itu.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, _sunbae_, kau ambil minumanku saja," tawar Kyungsoo pada Kyuhyun. "Belum dibuka. Lagi pula aku membelinya belum terlalu lama."

Kyuhyun melirik Kyungsoo sebentar tapi kemudian sibuk lagi dengan mesin itu. Ia tidak mempedulikannya dan memencet tombol mesin tapi masih tidak keluar juga.

"Haish, ada apa dengan mesin ini?!" makinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, _sunbae_. Kubilang ambil punyaku saja. Oh, ya, aku boleh titip salam pada Heenim _ahjumma, _kan?"

Kyuhyun masih tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kyungsoo _imnida_. Kelas 1-1." Kyungsoo membalik tubuh Kyuhyun supaya menghadapnya. Diulurkannya tangannya. "Gantian, _sunbae?_"

"Kyuhyun, kelas 3-1." jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Ibuku dan Heenim _ahjumma _adalah sahabat, kau tahu." kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ketimbang kau terus mengoceh di dekatku, bukankah lebih baik jika kau membantuku mengeluarkan minuman ini?"

Kyuhyun terus menyibukkan diri pada mesin itu tanpa menatap Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kalau minuman Kyuhyun belum juga keluar, memanggil Sungmin. "Sungminnie _sunbae_. Ini tidak keluar lagi!"

'_Matilah kau, Sungmin…'_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "B-bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap ragu ke arah kedua temannya yang justru menyemangatinya.

"Minnie _sunbae_!"

Sungmin berjalan kaku ke arah mesin itu dan tidak mau melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk mesin lagi dan meregangkan ototnya dengan ragu. "Heya!" Akhirnya Sungmin melakukannya. Minuman kaleng pun keluar. Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah pada apa yang dilihatnya, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungmin lemas, pasrah saja akan imejnya nanti di mata Kyuhyun.

'_Biarlah, kalau pun dia mencintaiku, dia pasti akan menerimaku apa adanya,'_ khayal Sungmin sinting. Hei, apa ini maksudnya Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya?

"_Gomawo, sunbae_!" Kyungsoo mengambil minuman itu lalu menyodorkannya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, dan pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama kawan-kawan. Eunhyuk yang agak kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun malah berteriak memanggil nama _namja _itu. "Kyuhyun! Hei, Cho Kyuhyun, kau belum berterimakasih padanya!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, berjalan mendekati meja Sungmin. Sungmin sudah memasang senyum namun Kyuhyun malah mengabaikannya dan justru mengambil koinnya yang tertinggal dalam mesin. Kyuhyun pergi lagi, Sungmin terdiam.

"Ada apa dengan otaknya itu? Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih." dumel Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum miris, "Biarkan saja, Hyukkie. Mungkin dia buru-buru…" Hei, sebenarnya siapa yang dirugikan, kenapa yang marah jadi Eunhyuk? lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas, ternyata guru mereka tidak masuk karena rapat dadakan. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook duduk berdampingan dengan menyeret bangkunya dan ya, sepertinya mereka akan bergosip lagi.

"Kyuhyun…kenapa kau tampan sekali?" Sungmin menghela napasnya, "aku masih tidak percaya tadi dia lewat di depanku," katanya sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Hei, hei. Minnie, sepertinya kau memang sudah cinta mati padanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia cinta pertamaku, dan akan selalu begitu! Aku takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya." katanya riang. Matanya berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengaku padanya saja?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah, "Y-yah! Mana bisa begitu…"

"Bisa. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi kita tidak akan ketemu dengan si Kyuhyun itu. Tidak sampai lima bulan nanti kita bakal lulus. Kau lupa?" todong Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Betul kata Wookie. Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Kalau kau tidak mengaku, bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun yang sok jenius itu membalas cintamu? Terus, aku juga bingung kenapa kau bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada orang seperti es begitu," Eunhyuk berdecih.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kalian benar. Karena aku belum juga mengaku padanya, dia jadi tidak tahu hatiku, dan bertindak seperti tidak mau tahu. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak mau menunjukkan perasaannya padaku, karena dia malu. Atau dia memang dasarnya pemalu," simpulnya asal.

Ryeowook mengutak-atik ponselnya. Diketikkannya beberapa huruf di layar sentuh _gadget _canggih itu. Eunhyuk yang selalu ingin tahu alias kepo akhirnya melongok ponsel Ryeowook. "Ngapain sih?" katanya sok penting.

"Aku sedang mencari makna 'pemalu'."

Eunhyuk memutar matanya bosan. Hah, ternyata cuma itu. Kira Eunhyuk sih, Ryewook lagi _download _video berkonten _yadong_. Jadinya Eunhyuk bisa minta _bluetooth _nanti. Eh, tahunya…yah, Ryeowook memang terlalu murni di antara mereka bertiga. Polos lah, maksudnya.

"_Geurae_! Aku harus mengakui perasaanku dengan baik di depannya, sehingga akan meninggalkan kesan mendalam buat Kyu. Tapi…bagaimana caraku melakukannya?"

"Coba saja pakai kostum _Halloween_mu tahun kemarin. Terus, kau tinggal bilang, 'Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku menyukaimu dan sudah lama memendam perasaanku. _Saranghae_, _would you be my namjachingu?_'—begitu." saran Eunhyuk konyol.

"Idemu tidak buruk."

Ryeowook masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kali ini Sungmin yang kepo, "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Aku mencari makna 'tidak buruk'."

"Oh…" balas Sungmin. "Ngomong-ngomong, Wookie, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Ayolah bantu aku. Kau kan yang paling pandai di kelas," Sungmin menoel lengan Ryeowook.

"Apa, ya. Emm, hewan menari saat mereka menyukai pasangannya!"

"Menari?" koor Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hampir bersamaan.

"Ya. Ikan, burung, penguin, bahkan lalat rumah melakukannya juga. Mereka menari untuk mengungkapkan cintanya satu sama lain. Tarian kawin!"

"Tarian kawin?"

Sungmin langsung mengkhayalkan kalau dirinya menari bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi pasangannya. Saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, Sungmin menolaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menjatuhkannya dengan keras.

Simpang empat mampir di dahi Sungmin. Khayalan yang menyeramkan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukan tarian kawin yang konyol begitu!"

.

.

.

"Sungmin _sunbae_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya sinis pada Sungmin yang sedang membolak-balik buku lagu. Sepertinya Sungmin mau belajar main gitar tapi dari tadi Sungmin salah kunci terus. Kyungsoo memasang muka meremehkannya, "_Ya_, _sunbae_, kau itu sudah tingkat 3. Bukankah seharusnya kau sibuk belajar? Bukannya malah main-main tidak jelas begini,"

Sungmin hanya nyengir. "Percuma kalau pun aku belajar juga nilaiku akan tetap pas-pasan. Jadi lebih baik aku mengasah hobiku, kan?"

"Sudahlah, terserah. Ngg.. apa kau melihat Jungmo _sunbae_?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia model buat hari ini."

"Sungmin-_ah_." panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Sungmin menengok ke asal suara, rupanya Jungmo dkk sedang berpose aneh di depan koridor kelas mereka. Mereka masuk ke kelas dengan satu-satu melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu.

"Jungmo _sunbae_."

"Tebak apa yang kubawa?" tanya Jungmo begitu sampai di tempat duduk Sungmin. Ia membawa panci berukuran cukup besar di depan dadanya. Ia mengabaikan kehadiran Kyungsoo di sana dan malah asyik memandangi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, ragu. "Makanan?"

Eunhyuk merampas panci itu. Jungmo menariknya kembali, "Isinya ayam." katanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk cengo.

"Kau harus memakannya. Sampai habis."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Jungmo mencubit pipi Sungmin, "Kau sangat kurus."

Sungmin tambah cengo. Kalau badannya yang sudah ehem—berisi—ehem begini disuruh makan lebih banyak lagi, mau semelar apa badannya nanti?

Kyungsoo memandang mereka jengah. Di satu sisi sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan berdiri lama-lama, di satu sisi lagi Kyungsoo harus membujuk Jungmo supaya mau menjadi model hari ini. Kyungsoo mendengus, "Cepatlah, _sunbae_. Murid-murid sudah menunggu di kelas seni."

Jungmo sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hah, kau ini merusak suasana saja." Jungmo meraih lengan Sungmin, lalu mengusapnya. "Baiklah, aku harus siap-siap dulu, kau jangan lupa memakannya, ok?"

Jungmo mengangsurkan pancinya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Jungmo mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk, "Itu milik Sungmin. Jangan kau makan!" peringatnya. Dan setelah itu Jungmo keburu ditarik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Nah, _sunbae_, tangan kananmu dikantongi di saku, dan tangan kirimu dibuat seolah gerakan menyisir. Mengerti?" perintah Kyungsoo—entah ke berapa kali.

Jungmo mendelik. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahan lagi. Disuruh-suruh berpose tidak jelas oleh adik kelasmu, siapa yang tidak kesal? Namun ketika dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang berseri ketika melukis dirinya, membuat semangat Jungmo kembali membara. Sungmin menatapnya, demi Tuhan jantung Jungmo seakan ingin melompat keluar dari rongganya. Sepertinya pancaran _feromon namja _tercintanya (Sungmin) itu sudah kelewat batas.

Tapi siapa sangka ternyata di kertas gambarnya Sungmin justru membuat pola aneh—yang disebutnya bentuk _love—_dengan dihiasi tulisan "Kyuhyun love Sungmin".

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

"Hahahahah,"

Luhan _seonsaeng _tertawa keras. Rupanya guru laki-laki berparas cantik itu menonton video dari ponselnya.

Set!

"Ckckck, wali kelasnya saja seperti ini. Pantas muridnya selalu bontot."

"Hei apa…" Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah, "Oh _seonsaeng_…"

"Kau tahu Luhannie, murid-muridmu mendapat nilai jelek lagi di ulangan bersama kemarin."

Orang itu—Oh _seonsaeng _(Sehun)—menunjukkan grafik semua siswa di sekolah Pearl Sapphire. Stiker putih mewakili mereka yang lulus ujian, dan stiker biru adalah untuk mereka yang gagal. "Lihat ini." Tangannya menunjuk grafik milik kelas 3-7 yang yah, seperti katanya, nilainya amat anjlok.

"Jung Shinwa…Kim Jungmo…Lee Sungmin," ujar Sehun. "Kenapa selalu anak-anak muridmu yang berada di urutan terakhir?"

"E-emm.."

"Apakah kau tidak bosan, setiap musim ujian begini kau mesti meladeni remed anak-anak itu?" Sehun memijat pelipisnya stress.

Luhan mencibir Sehun dengan bibir tipisnya. "Huh. Aku tidak peduli. Lagi, dengan adanya remed ujian begitu bukankah bagus? Aku akan lebih dekat dengan anak muridku."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Cklek—

"Oh _seonsaeng_, ini bukunya—"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok siswa yang menaruh tumpukan buku di atas meja kerjanya. "Oh, Kyuhyunnie. Terimakasih," Sehun mulai memuji-muji Kyuhyun yang pandai. Yup, Kyuhyun kan dapat nilai penuh lagi di ujian kemarin. Luhan mengumpat Sehun yang terkesan mengagung-agungkan Kyuhyun. Padahal anak itu juga masih statis, bak batu. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti pada wajahnya karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun diam. Hanya sekilas, itu pun sebentar, Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum sedikit. Luhan pun mengabaikannya dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton video.

Di saat bersamaan di kelas seni, Jungmo sekarang sudah bisa berhenti berpose walaupun ia sedikit membutuhkan bantuan dari anak buahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mengitari ruangan seni, memeriksa gambar semua siswa kemudian ia berhenti di meja Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Sungmin balik menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya, "Apanya yang apa? Ini, gambarku."

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Yaaa.. aku memang sengaja membuatnya begitu," kata Sungmin malu-malu. Ternyata di kertas gambarnya, Sungmin menggambar tubuh Jungmo…tapi dengan wajah Kyuhyun!

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

"_Appa_," panggil Sungmin manja. Sekarang, Sungmin tengah berkunjung ke restoran mie milik ayahnya untuk bantu-bantu sebentar. Ayahnya melirik Sungmin yang sedang mengelap meja pelanggan.

"Apa?"

Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, ia menatap ayahnya. "Apakah _Appa_ pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Pasti. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau ada?"

Sungmin tersenyum bodoh, _'Iya juga sih.'_

"Memangnya kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Tuan Lee lagi.

"_A-aniyo._" Wajah Sungmin memerah. Sungmin buru-buru mengambil lap lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya mengelap meja.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tebak Tuan Lee asal. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di bangku samping Sungmin, "Siapa?"

"_Eoh?_"

"Kau suka pada siapa?"

"Tidak ada…" bohong Sungmin. Tuan Lee mengangguk saja. "Hei _Appa_, bagaimana caramu menyatakan cinta pada _Eomma _dulu?"

Tuan Lee mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ryeowook menanyakannya padaku, dia bilang dia menyukai seseorang tapi bingung menyatakan cintanya bagaimana…" Sungmin berbohong lagi tapi Tuan Lee tidak cukup bodoh untuk tertipu oleh perkataan Sungmin—karena Sungmin terang-terangan menunjukkan gelagat orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tuan Lee terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Hmm…kalau _Appa _dulu mengajak _Eomma_mu berjalan ke taman kota berdua. Lalu kami duduk di bangku taman sambil makan es krim. _Appa _tanya padanya, 'Apakah kau ingin menciumku atau berkencan denganku? Apakah kau ingin berkencan denganku atau tinggal bersamaku? Apakah kau ingin tinggal bersamaku atau menikah denganku? Apakah kau ingin menikah denganku atau…mati?' Lalu _Eomma_mu menjawab dia mau menikah dengan _Appa_." jawabnya bangga.

Sungmin menatap ayahnya dan mulai berfantasi sendiri. Di dalam khayalannya, Kyuhyun tengah berlari dan dikejar-kejar oleh Sungmin and The Gang. Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah gudang tua. Ia lalu masuk dan tetap diikuti oleh Sungmin serta kawan-kawan. Sungmin masuk, diiringi anggotanya. Sungmin merapikan penampilannya, dandanan Sungmin hitam-hitam mulai dari baju hingga sepatunya, lengkap dengan _smokey eyes, _serta rambutnya yang dimodel norak. Semuanya turun dari motor besarnya, mengelilingi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dalam situasi terjepit seperti itu melihat ada sebuah peti mati tergeletak di pojok gudang.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun (yang terlihat sangat takut) dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sejenak.

Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat. Sungmin yang melihat itu lalu tersenyum aneh. "Apakah kau ingin menciumku atau berkencan denganku? Apakah kau ingin berkencan denganku atau tinggal bersamaku? Apakah kau ingin tinggal bersamaku atau menikah denganku? Apakah kau ingin menikah denganku atau…mati?" tanyanya.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun malah memilih untuk masuk ke peti mati.

Sungmin memasang wajah datarnya saat lagi-lagi khayalannya tidak bekerja sesuai keinginannya. Bibir Sungmin mencebik kesal. Ia mulai menarik kesimpulan kalau khayalan memang selamanya tidak pernah mengikuti ke kenyataan. "Tidak adakah cara lain, _Appa_?" desahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuat surat cinta?"

**TBC**

Aku tau ini emang re-publish, soalnya kemaren aku ngapusin semua FF-ku.

Kalo ngerasa perna baca, ini aku, Alvinna Kim. Jadi kalo misalnya masi minat They Kissed Again diposting ulang, tolong review ya? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Kyu?

—**They Kissed Again—**

.

Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T/PG-13

_Warns: YAOI. OOC. AU, don't like please read(?)_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Pagi kembali datang. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan seragam Pearl Sapphire berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ternyata itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu mendekati deretan loker dan membuka loker miliknya yang bernomor 137.

Pluk—

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia lalu menunduk untuk mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari lokernya. "Surat? Lee Sungmin?" ujarnya pelan. Ia membolak-balik surat berwarna merah muda itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya—mulai membacanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di ruang tunggu dan melihat Sungmin tengah memandangnya dari jauh. Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah stoiknya dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Sungmin. Sungmin tertunduk.

"Dia belum membaca suratku," kata Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang melihat sahabatnya murung, menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah_, jangan menyerah!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara bermaksud menyemangati Sungmin yang lesu.

Sungmin menghela napas, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas,"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun! Dasar _pabbo_, bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikan Sungmin! _Ya_!" Eunhyuk mulai berteriak-teriak melakukan aksi yang sama dengan kemarin ketika Kyuhyun acuh pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin! Jangan pergi dulu!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya mengikuti langkah lebar Eunhyuk. Ryeowook yang polos mengikuti kedua sahabatnya di belakang. Kali ini Eunhyuk takkan melewati kesempatan ini. Eunhyuk mengejar Kyuhyun dan menghadangnya—dengan tetap mengajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan malas. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar—" Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan dengan sikap sombong Kyuhyun bermaksud akan menjitak _namja _itu sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak enak. "_Mianhae_. Maafkan temanku," katanya ke Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk menjauh. "Kau mempermalukanku, Hyukkie," bisiknya.

Kyuhyun melihat punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku celananya. "Apakah kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan menyuruhnya berbalik. "Tatap aku ketika aku bicara denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tenang dengan kertas merah muda di tangannya.

"_N-nde?_"

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_. Ini." Kyuhyun memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya bingung, "A-aku tidak mengharapkan surat balasan darimu," Namun alih-alih Sungmin malah menerimanya juga.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka lipatan suratnya di depan siswa yang berkumpul di koridor. Senyum Sungmin di wajahnya perlahan memudar sedikit.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bilang itu surat balasan, kan?"

"A-apa?"

Kyungsoo, yang kebetulan juga sedang lewat di koridor tiba-tiba merebut surat dari tangan Sungmin. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun tidak membalas surat Sungmin melainkan mengembalikan surat cinta milik Sungmin—dan memberinya nilai D! Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Dear Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat di tempat. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk sehingga mungkin tidak bisa membaca suratku. Namun, apabila kau membaca suratku aku hanya ingin tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku suka padamu semenjak kita masuk sekolah ini bersama dan bla-bla-bla…"

Kyungsoo membaca surat Sungmin dengan keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedikit murung.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka _namja _bodoh." katanya lalu berjalan angkuh di koridor itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin berdiri kaku di tempatnya sambil menahan malu yang amat sangat.

Di satu sisi, Jungmo melihat semua itu. Bagaimana cara Sungmin yang berbinar ketika menerima suratnya. Juga cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin dengan seenaknya. Sudah cukup, ini semua membuat emosinya terpancing habis. Jungmo mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Cepat kau minta maaf pada Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Jungmo dengan wajah menantang. Ia menyeringai, "Untuk apa? Karena telah memperbaiki kesalahannya?"

"Apakah kau hanya melihat kesalahan tulisan?"

"Seharusnya dia yang berterimakasih padaku sebab dengan begitu dia tahu letak kesalahannya," tanggap Kyuhyun enteng.

Jungmo semakin emosi. "Sebegitu perfeksioniskah dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Bisakah kau tidak melihat suratnya tapi lebih memperhatikan isinya? Lihat isi suratnya!" bentak Jungmo.

"Kau kira aku kurang kerjaan dengan meladeni hal-hal tidak penting begitu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bukanlah _namja _konyol yang mengurusi soal cinta serta tetek bengeknya. Membuang waktu saja," Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Jungmo dari kerahnya. "Cepatlah kau sadarkan Lee Sungmin-mu itu. Lebih baik dia fokus pada ujian bulan depan. Untuk kemampuan menulis surat dalam Bahasa Korea saja dia masih dapat nilai D."

"Kurang ajar!"

Jungmo marah dan bersiap menonjok Kyuhyun. Jungmo mengayunkan tangannya namun Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Jungmo akan melayangkan satu tonjokan lagi namun ternyata Kyuhyun lebih sigap dengan memegangi kerah kemeja depan Jungmo. Kyuhyun mengangkat Jungmo dengan mudah lalu menghempaskan Jungmo ke tanah.

"Dengar, ya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuang tenagaku hanya demi _namja _bodoh itu. Lebih baik kau juga beresi nilaimu yang anjlok, hah, kurasa untuk lulus di ujian nanti saja aku sangsi kau bisa." Kyuhyun tertawa sombong.

"Sialan!"

Jungmo bangun dari duduknya, menepuk celananya yang kotor dan dengan tidak sabar mengejar Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin lebih gesit, ditahannya lengan Jungmo seraya berkata, "Kau tidak perlu membelaku…"

Jungmo menatap Sungmin dengan terluka, "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberi dia pelajaran,"

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Dia benar, aku memang _namja _bodoh." Sungmin menjeda. "Aku saja yang lancang mengiriminya surat." Sungmin kemudian tersenyum membuat Jungmo tertegun, "_Arrasseo_. Kalau itu maumu."

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungmo, "Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas?"

"Hmm." Jungmo tersenyum lebar. Dalam hatinya bersorak. Terimakasih atas apa itu yang sedang merasuki Sungmin. Paling tidak Sungmin tak mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Perlakuan Sungmin kali ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Persetan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh itu, baginya Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya kini lebih penting.

Kyuhyun berdecih di tempatnya. Ia lalu bertepuk tangan sendiri, keras. Membuat perhatian siswa di koridor yang tadinya terpusat pada Jungmo dan Sungmin, teralih padanya. Tak terkecuali Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunjuk poin grafik para siswa yang ditempel di sisi koridor. Lebih tepatnya menunjuk nama siswa serta nilai ujian mereka.

Kyuhyun membacakan nilai-nilai siswa Pearl Sapphire, dan ketika ia sampai pada nama Sungmin, Kyuhyun sengaja menarik napas. "Lee Sungmin. 3,17." Suaranya keras.

Sungmin menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kusut. Ya, Sungmin tahu betul jika Kyuhyun belum puas untuk mempermalukannya. Dan kaki Sungmin seakan tertancap di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia tidak beranjak. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun kemudian menunjukkan daftar 50 siswa yang diberi ruangan studi khusus.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, tahukah kau jika dirimu itu menyedihkan? Kau membuang-buang waktumu hanya demi surat bodoh? Kau pikir aku akan terkesan? Tidak,"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, terlihat meremehkan. "Lebih baik jika dirimu mementingkan nilai anjlokmu itu." Kyuhyun membalik badannya, menatap langsung ke mata Sungmin yang sedikit berair. "Satu lagi, aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang tidak punya pikiran."

Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh di tempat. Hati Sungmin hancur. Tak pelak, airmatanya jatuh menetes. Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Ia memang _namja_, tapi bukan berarti Sungmin tidak punya perasaan, kan? Dan…orang mana yang tahan untuk berdiam diri ketika harga dirinya dijatuhkan dengan cara begitu? Sungmin menyesalkan sikap Kyuhyun. Semuanya, perkataan Kyuhyun, bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memandangnya, juga seringainya. Sungmin membencinya.

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Kyuhyun sudah tidak di sana, ia telah pergi sejak lima menit lalu. Siswa lain juga pergi setelah melihat Kyuhyun pergi. Jungmo melihat Sungmin menangis namun karena bingung melakukan apa ia justru berdiri dengan bodoh di samping Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengusap bahu Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas padanya, "Kalian kembali duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri?"

"Ya."

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya kasar, kemudian berjalan menuju belakang sekolah.

Sungmin berlari kencang mengitari gedung Pearl Sapphire. Sungmin pikir dengan begini maka rasa frustasinya yang—secara tidak langsung—ditolak oleh Kyuhyun dapat sedikit berkurang.

Sungmin lelah dan terhuyung-huyung. Seragamnya kotor, basah oleh keringat yang bercampur tanah tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin terus berlari hingga bel masuk terdengar, baru ia kembali ke kelas.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

"_Hei, itukah yang namanya Sungmin?"_

"_Hah? Lee Sungmin?"_

"_Iya. Sungmin si _namja _bodoh itu."_

"_Oh. Sungmin yang kemarin jadi pusat perhatian di koridor."_

"_Kasihan sekali. Kyuhyun tega sekali pada _namja _seperti Sungmin…"_

Esoknya. Seperti apa kata orang, gosip memang menyeramkan. Menyebar dengan terlalu cepat. Peristiwa memalukan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun di koridor telah diketahui seisi sekolah. Membuat Sungmin jadi pusat perhatian yang tidak diinginkan. Sekarang, apa-apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin jadi terlihat seperti kesalahan. Semua siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan iba—kadang juga terkesan meremehkan.

Sungmin yang saat ini sedang mengantri jatah makan siang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan tentang dirinya. Bagus kalau orang yang membicarakannya itu buat memuji Sungmin, tapi ini, Sungmin makin terlihat konyol. Dan seakan tidak peduli malu, siswa yang menggunjingnya itu justru tambah mengeraskan suaranya begitu tahu Sungmin juga di sana.

Sungmin berusaha menulikan suaranya.

"Song _ahjumma_," panggil Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pada _ahjumma _penjaga kantin. _Ahjumma _tersebut balik membalas senyum Sungmin dan mulai menaruh jatah Sungmin pada baki.

"Kau harus makan dengan betul," kata Song _ahjumma_.

Sungmin mengangguk, tapi kemudian Sungmin mengernyit melihat jatah makannya yang cenderung lebih banyak dari biasa. "Kenapa punyaku banyak sekali?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau makan siangmu memenuhi asupan gizi sehingga kau dapat belajar dengan baik. Biar kau bisa memperbaiki nilaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum hambar. Yah, bahkan _ahjumma _ini terbawa gosip. Ck!

.

.

.

Sungmin dan ayahnya menetap di rumah mereka yang baru selesai dibangun. Sungmin menonton televisi dengan malas, dari tadi ia mengganti _channel _tanpa berniat menontonnya dengan serius.

"Sungmin-_ah_, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya ayahnya memecah kesunyian.

"Seperti biasa, _Appa_. Tidak ada yang menarik,"

"Kemarin? Apa cara itu sukses?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, "Surat? Oh, Ryeowook tidak jadi memberikannya," Sungmin menghela napasnya, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun dua hari lalu, ketika mempermalukannya di hadapan para siswa.

Tuan Lee menatap Sungmin iba. Ia mengerti, mungkin proses 'pengakuan' Sungmin tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hmm. Ah, bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook? Katanya kau mau mengajak mereka main ke mari?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Katanya sedang di jalan,"

"Sungmin-_ah_…"

"Ya, _Appa?_"

Tuan Lee tersenyum, "Jangan menyerah."

"Huh?"

"Tidak. Hei, coba lihat ini," ucap Tuan Lee menarik perhatian Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin anaknya itu bersemangat sedikit, paling tidak bicara banyak seperti biasa.

Sungmin mendekati Tuan Lee. "Plakat?"

"Ya. Ini adalah barang paling berharga yang _Appa _punya. Lihat, ini telapak tangan _Appa _dan _Eomma_mu. Dan yang di atas itu kaki dan tanganmu ketika masih kecil."

Tuan Lee berucap semangat mau tidak mau membuat senyum Sungmin kembali muncul.

.

.

.

"Wah, Sungminnie, kamarmu enak sekali…"

"Benarkah?"

"Huum. Ah, empuknyaaaaa…"

Sungmin tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Ryeowook berguling ke kanan dan kiri di atas kasur Sungmin. Kini, ketiga sekawan (ditambah Jungmo) sedang bermain di rumah Sungmin. Tak hentinya mereka mengagumi rumah Sungmin yang bagus.

Sungmin pun telah kembali pada sosoknya yang penuh _feromon_. Entah sejak kapan _namja _manis itu tersenyum dengan senyum lima jarinya. Ah, mungkin karena memang sudah bawaan.

"Anak-anak, ayo makan. Mienya sudah jadi!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari lantai bawah membuat Sungmin dkk turun tangga dengan tidak sabar. Mencari-cari sebentar mereka akhirnya menemukan Tuan Lee yang duduk di bangku meja makannya sembari mengipasi uap dari mangkuk masakannya.

Tuan Lee lalu menggeser bangkunya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Kelihatannya enak!" seru Eunhyuk girang. Ia yang pertama menggerayangi makanan itu. "Selamat makan!" Eunhyuk menyumpit mienya dengan semangat, seakan-akan ia baru makan hari itu. Tuan Lee yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng takjub. "Tambah lagi?" tawarnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk buru-buru. Namun sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya begitu ia akan mengambil jatah (tambahan) di mangkuk besar. Ternyata Jungmo pelakunya.

Eunhyuk mendelik, "Apa maksudmu memukulku, hah?"

Jungmo mendesah malas. "Kau rakus sekali, kau tahu. Makanmu seperti babi saja," Jungmo memandang Eunhyuk, "Tapi yang kuherankan kenapa badanmu masih saja ceking begitu?"

Sontak sisa orang di meja makan tersebut tertawa bersamaan. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Lagi, Jungmo pasti akan mengatainya dengan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan seperti itu. Membuatnya lagi-lagi memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa tetap bertubuh 'langsing' walau nafsu makannya yang memang besar itu. Haish, bagaimana pun tetap saja Jungmo mengejeknya.

Jungmo menyengir lebar melihat Eunhyuk memasang tampang bête. _'Haha, rasakan itu. Habisnya kau suka ribut kalau Jungmo tampan ini mengajak Sungmin kencan,'_ Jungmo memakan mienya nikmat. Sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Sungmin yang dengan anggun mie dari mangkoknya sendiri.

"Coba saja ini buatan Sungmin. Pasti rasanya tak akan kalah enak dari buatan Lee _obonim_." celetuk Jungmo setengah bercanda. Walau separuhnya memang benar, dari dulu Jungmo ingin sekali memakan masakan hasil buatan tangan Sungmin langsung. Yah…sayangnya Jungmo melupakan satu fakta jika—

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." ucap Sungmin.

"Benarkah itu?"

Tuan Lee mengangguk menanggapi Jungmo. Jungmo tersenyum maklum, mungkin Sungmin memang kurang suka berkutat dengan dapur—bisa jadi.

"Anak ini memang kurang suka memasak. Dia lebih suka menunggu hasil jadinya," jelas Tuan Lee.

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut maju.

"Aku juga bingung bakat Sungmin itu apa. Disuruh masuk les Matematika, ditolak. Ditawari kelas memasak, dia tidak mau. Padahal dia anak pemilik restoran, bagaimana ceritanya. Oh, karena memang Sungmin tidak punya bakat apa-apa. Hhh…"

Sungmin mengerang, ayahnya membongkar kelemahannya di depan sahabatnya. Tuan Lee menatapnya bingung, "_Appa _cuma bicara kenyataan."

Jungmo tersenyum aneh sembari membayangkan sesuatu. "Anda tidak usah khawatir, calon mertua. Sungmin akan aman jika hidup bersamaku, kujamin. Aku pandai memasak. Sungmin minta makan apa, akan kuusahakan untuk mencari resepnya dan belajar membuatnya!" ujarnya berapi-api.

Tuan Lee memandang Jungmo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Satu sisi ia kagum akan kata-kata Jungmo yang kelewat semangat. Satu sisi lagi ia menyayangkan apakah justru Jungmo tidak akan sengsara jika (memang benar) nantinya Sungmin hidup bersama dengannya?

"Kau ada-ada saja. Sekolah dulu yang benar, baru bicara begitu," ucapnya bijak.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menertawakan Jungmo. Jungmo ikut tertawa, hambar. Padahal maksudnya ia memang sunguh-sungguh bilang begitu. Dan kalau pun Tuan Lee memang menyetujuinya, Jungmo bahkan rela menikah dengan Sungmin detik ini pula. Itu pun kalau Sungmin mau.

Sungmin melihat wajah Jungmo lagi. Sialnya, Sungmin justru tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai tawa Sungmin terdengar seperti—gemuruh?

Detik kemudian, Ryeowook yang berpikir lebih cepat langsung segera menyimpulkan bahwa sedang ada gempa terjadi. Ryeowook lalu menarik tangan semuanya untuk keluar dari rumah Sungmin dan mencari tempat berlindung di luar.

Mereka bergegas ke luar rumah. Tapi seperti mengingat sesuatu, Tuan Lee malah masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, membuat Sungmin meneriakkan protesnya namun Tuan Lee seolah tidak mau peduli, diterobosnya pintu rumahnya dan kembali ke luar tepat di saat bangunan tersebut runtuh. Menjadi rusak sebagiannya.

"Kenapa _Appa _membahayakan diri sendiri?" omel Sungmin saat Tuan Lee memeluknya erat.

"_Appa _hanya ingin memastikan barang ini selamat."

Sungmin mendesah lega, "Untunglah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali _Appa _jangan ceroboh begitu. Aku menyayangimu,"

"Aku juga menyayangimu…" Tuan Lee kembali memeluk Sungmin.

Jungmo yang melihat adegan antara ayah dan anak laki-lakinya tersebut merasa terharu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah karena kadang bandel pada ayahnya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk berbahagia. Ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan _voila! _Bukan saja dirinya yang terkejut melainkan Eunhyuk serta Ryeowook juga, membulatkan mulut mereka seraya berkata, 'Astaga.'

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil Eunhyuk. Sungmin melepas pelukan ayahnya lalu mulai menatap sekitarnya.

Sungmin terperanjat.

Rumah Sungmin hancur. Dan alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika mendapati rumah-rumah lain—di samping rumah Sungmin, justru utuh, masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Berbanding terbalik dengan rumah Sungmin yang lebur.

Tuan Lee juga mau tidak mau melihat sekeliling dan mendapati rumahnya yang hancur namun bangunan lain di kompleks itu tampak biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi hanya rumahnya yang ambruk? Oh, tampaknya ia tidak senang menghadapi kenyataan kejam ini.

.

.

'_Pemirsa, sore ini telah terjadi gempa bumi berkekuatan 2 skala Richter yang menggoyang kawasan Hongdae. Tidak ada kerugian berarti namun ada sebuah rumah milik seorang warga runtuh. Anehnya, rumah-rumah di sampingnya terlihat baik-baik saja—_

Siaran itu lalu meng_close-up _wajah seseorang yang tengah berpelukan dengan anaknya. Hangeng, yang sedang meminum kopinya, langsung tercekat begitu menyadari wajah milik siapa itu. "Chunwa! Lee Chunhwa?!"

.

.

TBC

_Review please~_

Makasi uda bersedia baca ulang (kalo ada).. tetep sabar ya.

For 'Guest': Sorry before, but, would you like to write your name before comments my fict? I'm not forced you to read my FF if you don't like… ok?


	3. Chapter 3: Mwoya!

—**They Kissed Again—**

.

Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T/PG-13

.

.

.

**Remake drakor 'Itazura na Kiss'—YAOI—AU—OOC**

**Mentioning typo!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Seolah semua yang terjadi pada Sungmin tidaklah cukup buruk baginya, sekarang Sungmin menjadi pusat perhatian yang tidak diinginkan lagi. Pertama, ada seorang _namja _dengan dandanan nyentrik—yang siapa pun itu tahu—menyamar memakai kacamata hitam lalu diam-diam mengikuti Sungmin, memotret gambarnya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Kedua, semua siswa tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh lalu menunjuk Sungmin seraya berkata, "Ini dia." Atau, "Itu dia yang namanya Sungmin!" kemudian tertawa. Dan terakhir, sikap Jungmo yang mendadak jadi amat sangat menyebalkan.

Sungmin bermaksud mengabaikannya dengan melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke dalam sekolah ketika di saat bersamaan Jungmo berdiri di depan gerbang sambil membawa kotak kardus bertuliskan "Peduli Sungmin" bahkan sampai mengerahkan anak buahnya. Yup, siapa lagi jika bukan Jungmo The Gang. Mereka bersama-sama meminta sumbangan, parahnya Jungmo bilang dengan langsung jika sumbangan itu untuk Sungmin yang rumahnya err—rubuh beberapa hari lalu.

Sungmin mencoba untuk menyelinap pergi tanpa diketahui namun naas, Jungmo melirik ke samping, membuatnya melihat Sungmin dan menyuruh _namja _malang itu ikut langsung dalam kegiatan amalnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan santai dengan tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Jungmo dengan gesitnya beralih menjadi menghadang Kyuhyun seraya tetap membawa kotak kardusnya.

"Nah, kau. Cho Kyuhyun yang katanya jenius, cepat masukkan seluruh uang yang ada di dompetmu hari ini ke sini," ucap Jungmo, mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kotak.

Kyuhyun mendesis, entah apa maksudnya. Ia lalu minggir, mencari celah untuk lewat tapi Jungmo justru menarik tangannya tetap di tempat. "Apa maumu?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Sumbangkan uangmu ke kotak ini!"

"Apakah aku harus?"

Jungmo mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja karena kau mesti bertanggungjawab atas ini semua," tuding Jungmo. Kyuhyun mendelik, "Atas dasar apa?"

"Kau yang menyebabkan gempa terjadi."

Apa? Apakah Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar? Sinting. Jungmo menuduhnya membuat gempa bumi di rumah Sungmin, begitu? Lalu membuatnya terlihat seolah rumah Sungmin hancur hanya karena Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Sungmin? Oh, Kyuhyun tahu ia jenius, namun untuk apa ia menghabiskan waktu demi memikirkan membuat bom peledak lalu menanamnya di bawah tanah halaman rumah Sungmin dan meledakkannya supaya Sungmin tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi?

"Apa maksudmu, orang aneh? Gempa terjadi karena alam. Bukan buatan manusia," terang Kyuhyun.

Jungmo mendengus sebal, "Yah. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tetap menyumbang. Oh, atau…kau terlalu pelit, atau miskin sehingga tidak mau menyumbang?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. Ia enggan berbasa-basi, dan mahkluk sinting di depannya ini tidak ingin berhenti jika belum diberi maunya.

"_Namja _bodoh," desis Kyuhyun samar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya sebentar. Melepas ranselnya, lalu mengambil dompet kulit di dalamnya. Ia menarik keluar tujuh lembar pecahan sepuluh ribu won. "Segini cukup?" tawarnya.

Jungmo mendecih. Lumayan, sumbangan Kyuhyun pagi ini paling tidak masih paling banyak dibanding anak-anak yang lain. Ia menatap Kyuhyun malas, "Dengar, Cho. Meski pun kau bukan yang menyebabkan rumah Sungmin rata dengan tanah, tapi kau tetap bertanggungjawab atas satu gempa. Gempa di hati Sungmin yang kekuatan Richter mana pun akan kalah, kau tahu? Kau telah menyakiti hati Sungmin terlalu banyak."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tidak, bukan maksudnya menantang Jungmo namun perhatiannya teralih pada sosok yang berdiri berlawan arah dengannya. Siapa sangka sebenarnya Sungmin tengah beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang menemukannya bersembunyi di balik pilar tembok?

Kyuhyun makin menarik senyum jahatnya ketika dilihatnya Sungmin berdiri dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sungmin tengah dipermalukan—untuk ke sekian kalinya—oleh Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu!

Kyuhyun mendekati Jungmo dan berniat memasukkan lembaran uangnya namun Sungmin buru-buru berteriak.

"_ANDWAE! _Simpan saja uangmu itu, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku, Lee Sungmin, berani bersumpah bahkan jika aku benar-benar seorang pengemis tunawisma aku takkan sudi dibantu olehmu! Camkan itu!"

Sungmin berteriak membuat napasnya sedikit tersengal. Sekitar wajahnya menjadi merah menahan emosi. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika hal tersebut mempengaruhinya untuk menghentikan aksinya. Alih-alih, Kyuhyun tetap memasukkan uangnya ke dalam kotak.

Emosi Sungmin makin meledak-ledak. Ia menonjok Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pukulan telak. "Aku masih _namja_, kalau kau lupa itu." peringat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasang gestur menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hah! Memangnya siapa dirimu memandang rendah orang-orang seperti itu? Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan melihat kami semua tak lebih seperti kumpulan mahkluk-mahkluk idiot, ya? Kau pikir kau hebat dengan mengejek kami, hah? Apakah kau benar-benar hebat? Jadi dirimu yang memiliki IQ tertinggi? Kau murid teladan yang baik? Kau tampan, tinggi, kaya, serta pewaris tunggal perusahaan _game _terkenal itu? Apa kau kira semua itu cukup?" sembur Sungmin menjadi tidak sabar. Kyuhyun—dan tentu siswa lain yang melihat hanya bisa memandang Sungmin terkejut. Tidak menyangka.

"Aku juga bisa belajar. Aku hanya tidak mau repot-repot melakukannya! Menghabiskan waktuku,"

Ups, dalam hati Sungmin merutuki mulutnya yang kelewatan. Oh, Kyuhyun terlanjur mendengarnya, dan Sungmin tidak akan bisa untuk menarik kembali ucapannya yang terakhir itu…

"Baiklah." kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, "Aku percaya padamu. Jika di ujian nanti kau bisa dapat tempat untuk ruang studi khusus. Terutama siswa dengan skor 50 besar, aku akan menggendongmu keliling sekolah ini sebanyak kau mau."

Dan tentu saja, Kyuhyun mengatakannya karena ia begitu yakin Sungmin pasti akan gagal.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Oke. Kuterima tantanganmu!"

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Coba melupakan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, Sungmin bersenandung. Saat ini dirinya sedang berkendara menuju rumah sahabat ayahnya. Sungmin awalnya menolak, ia berkata sudah cukup tinggal di loteng restoran miliknya, ketimbang harus menumpang tinggal di tempat orang. Namun sahabat ayahnya itu memaksa. Tuan Lee tentu saja senang karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabat 'seperti saudara'nya itu. Karena mereka memang berteman sejak lahir—katanya.

Sungmin dan Tuan Lee bernyanyi kecil.

.

.

Ting-tong—

Tuan Lee menunggu dengan tidak sabar di balik pintu besar bercat cokelat terang itu. Dengan gelisah, ia mengecek kertas kecil di balik sakunya lagi. "Betul, kok. Jalan Kuro nomor 7." lirihnya.

"Chunhwa?" panggil seseorang. Tuan Lee menengok dan ternyata itulah sahabatnya! Cho Hangeng tengah berdiri di depannya dengan di sampingnya seorang _namja _yang kalau Chunhwa tak salah ingat, namanya Heechul.

"Mana anakmu?" tanya Hangeng melihat ke samping Chunhwa yang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Chunhwa tersenyum. "Dia masih ada di _van_. Katanya nanti menyusul sambil mengangkat kopernya."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, ayo cepat masuk."

.

.

"Kudengar Sungmin-mu sekolah di Pearl Sapphire juga? Seperti anakku."

Hangeng bertanya setelah mereka tiba di ruang tamu di rumahnya. Setelah mempersilahkan Chunhwa duduk, tak lupa menyuguhkan minuman, ketiga _namja _senior itu sibuk bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal.

"Ya. Dia sekarang sedang ada di tingkat tiga,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, anakmu itu manis, ya," puji Hangeng.

Heechul mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, _Yeobo_. Kau belum melihatnya langsung, kan? Ah, itu sebabnya kau cepat tua. Terlalu kolot, kerjaannya minum kopi baca koran melulu."

Hangeng tertawa getir.

"Ah, aku berpikir jika Sungmin cocok dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun si anak _nerd_ itu. Huh, aku heran sikapnya yang aneh itu menurun dari mana,"

"Kyuhyun anakmu? Sungmin pernah cerita tentang dia sekali," ucap Chunhwa tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Ah, kemana dia. Harusnya dia turun membantu Sungmin membawakan kopernya…"

Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, menaiki tangga dan menemui anak sulungnya tersebut. Memaksanya turun dengan ancaman akan membakar PSP miliknya. Apa yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan kecuali menuruti Heechul? _Namja _itu akan berlipat mengerikannya ketimbang Iblis sekali pun tidak sedang marah. Kyuhyun mengerang.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

"Koper ini berat sekali. _Appa _memasukkan apa saja ke dalamnya?" gusar Sungmin. Ia mengangkat koper besar itu hati-hati, jangan sampai oleng lalu menimpa kakinya. Oh, koper ini bahkan beratnya tidak karuan, Sungmin hampir akan menyerah.

Sungmin mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Semua bawaannya telah diturunkan dari bagasi dan tinggal membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah entah milik siapa. Sungmin tak ingin ambil pusing, ia menarik pegangan salah satu koper dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Suaranya samar namun Sungmin tetap bisa mendengarnya karena jaraknya memang begitu dekat. Agak berat, sepertinya Sungmin kenal suara ini. Sungmin menggeleng sinis, "Ah, ya. Bisa kau bantu aku menarik koper di sana, Tu—an?"

"C—Cho Kyu..hyun?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Ketika Sungmin mendongak, ia terperangah melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Sungmin mendapati sosok jangkung yang amat sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya! Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah datar, seperti biasa. Sungmin berusaha meredam emosinya sebisa mungkin.

Sungmin mengatur napas, "Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tinggal di sini. Ini rumahku." balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, Sungmin-_ah_. Ayo masuk ke rumah!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, menatap Sungmin sekilas sambil menarik koper dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau dengar itu?"

"T-tidak mungkin!"

Sungmin masih tidak percaya jika dirinya harus tinggal seatap bersama Kyuhyun. Itu sama artinya dengan…Neraka!

.

.

.

TBC

Lagilagilagi..makasihh banyak yang bersedia baca ulang dan tetep nunggu. Yu all mai lope2 wk #dansaalaJungmo

Mo apdetan cepet? Reviewnya dulu dong :D


	4. Chapter 4: Damn You!

—**They Kissed Again— **

**Pairing****: KyuMin—Super Junior**

**Genre****: Romance, Drama**

**Rated****: T (PG-13)**

**Disclaimer****: All cast are belong to God, their parents, SMEnt, and whatever.**

**Warnings****: Boys-Love—Shou-Ai / Some OOC-ness / Typo, Misstype—etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 4]**

Sungmin masih sepenuhnya syok atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Cho Kyuhyun? Si _namja _jenius sialan itu? Keluar dari rumah besar yang akan ditempati Sungmin beberapa waktu ke depan? Dan malunya, Kyuhyun bilang itu adalah rumahnya. Jelaskan, apakah ini artinya Sungmin menumpang tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun?

Sungmin terlihat mengatur napasnya, ia memasang wajahnya ke ekspresi sedatar mungkin. "Mengapa kau yang keluar dari sana?" tanyanya.

"Karena itu rumah kami. Rumahku." Kyuhyun nampak menaikkan alisnya.

"Rumahmu…" Sungmin membuka mulutnya ingin protes namun sudah keduluan suara seseorang. "Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo cepat ajak Sungmin-_ah _masuk, dia bisa kedinginan kalau lama-lama di luar,"

"Ayo masuk," ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk masuk duluan tapi Sungmin masih lemas dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya sekarang. Sungmin menepuk pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih koper yang dipegang Sungmin dan Sungmin diam saja. Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang tapi Sungmin masih tetap di tempatnya. Kyuhyun menarik napas tanpa berbalik, "Kenapa masih diam di situ? Kau ingin aku dimarahi Nenek Sihir itu?"

"T-tidak mungkin…" Sungmin masih menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Kyuhyun jadi geram sendiri, akhirnya ia memandang Sungmin dengan jengah dan menghempaskan koper itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Ah, kemarin bukankah kau bilang bahkan jika kau hidup sebagai pengemis tunawisma kau takkan menerima bantuanku?" tanyanya sombong.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk namun Sungmin masih tidak beranjak.

.

.

Selesai dari 'sambutan' pertama yang sangat tidak mengenakkan dari sang putra pemilik rumah—yup, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat. Kali ini Sungmin tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah milik keluarga Cho. Sungmin berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang asyik memainkan perangkat PSP-nya.

Sungmin mendengus, sambil sesekali mencibir melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak sopan. Bagaimana mungkin bocah itu dapat dengan tenang bermain tanpa ada niatan berhenti dulu, paling tidak menyapa Sungmin, begitu—ah, itu hanya pemikiran lewat Sungmin saja. Tapi Kyuhyun memang susah ditolerir, apa-apaan sikapnya itu.

Heechul menggeram samar, "Cho Kyuhyun, letakkan benda bodohmu itu."

Kyuhyun seakan lupa diri, ia masih saja sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya. Sampai akhirnya Heechul sendiri yang merebut benda kesayangan Kyuhyun itu, ditambah tulisan 'GAME OVER' tercetak jelas di layar PSP. Bibir Kyuhyun mencebik kesal.

"Maaf, anak ini memang tidak sopan," kata Heechul seolah menjawab tatapan mata Chunhwa.

Chunhwa menggeleng, "Tidak apa…mungkin malamnya terganggu karena kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba."

"Ah, tentu saja tidak." ujar Heechul yang disertai pelototan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak salah lagi…"

"KYUHYUN!" Heechul mendelik. Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya imajinatif, "Ya, ya. Aku senang menerima kedatangan Anda,"

Chunhwa mengangguk canggung.

"Nah, jadi ini yang namanya Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng langsung. Sungmin tersenyum cerah, "_Annyeonghaseyo._ Sungmin _imnida_, Cho _Ahjussi, Ahjumma_—?" Sungmin mengenalkan dirinya agak ragu. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung harus memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan bagaimana.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Panggil saja _Omonim_," ujar Heechul percaya diri. Sungmin mengangguk kaku.

"Aku ikut prihatin atas musibah yang menimpa rumahmu, Hwa-_ah_," ucap Hangeng. Ditepuknya pundak Chunhwa, hangat. Chunhwa hanya menatapnya, "Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin sudah takdir, haha." tawanya.

"Heechul yang menyuruhku mencarimu, katanya dia khawatir denganmu dan Sungmin." Hangeng menatap Heechul sebentar, "Berhubung aku juga rindu pada sahabatku ini, kurasa bukan masalah. Lagi pula, rumah ini terlalu sepi untuk empat orang saja, kalau ramai kan lebih terasa,"

"Benarkah?"

"Yaa…kalian harus tinggal bersama di sini," ucap Heechul.

Sungmin hanya bisa menampakkan senyumnya. Giginya menyembul seperti kelinci. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihat itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya, _'Apa-apaan dia. Apakah orang itu benar _namja_?'_

Heechul tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling curi pandang, "Apakah kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Kyuhyun sangat populer di sekolah. Dia pintar dan juga tampan, banyak siswa yang menyukainya…" ujar Sungmin dengan nada memuji.

"Ya. Dan dia juga tidak kalah populer di sekolah. Dia murid dengan skor yang terendah dan tampangnya cantik seperti _yeoja_. Banyak yang menyukainya," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa canggung. Bahkan di depan orangtuanya sendiri sepertinya Kyuhyun gemar sekali memojokkannya. Sungmin mendengus.

"Betulkah begitu?" potong Heechul. "Tapi kulihat anak ini tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa selain bicaranya yang tajam itu. Dia aneh. Selalu menyendiri, sombong, dan selalu melihat dengan pandangan menyebalkan. Benarkah yang seperti itu digilai warga sekolah?"

Sungmin seketika tertawa.

"_Eomma_," panggil seseorang di belakang. Arahnya dari tangga lantai atas, Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya dari tempatnya duduk. Anak laki-laki, wajahnya imut, mungkin masih pelajar SMP, turun dari kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

Heechul berbalik dan menemukan anak bungsunya sedang membawa buku pelajaran. Tanpa menyadari orang lain di sana, anak itu duduk di pangkuan Heechul. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sedang belajar," jawab anak itu.

Heechul mencibir, terlihat tidak suka dengan jawabannya, "Kenapa kau mengikuti kakakmu yang kolot itu? Belajar. Lagi-lagi belajar,"

"Ah, lebih baik kau perkenalkan dirimu. Itu ada Sungmin _Hyung _dan ayahnya," Heechul menunjuk Sungmin. Sungmin menyengir lebar.

Sandeul menatap dua orang asing yang duduk di samping ayahnya. Rupanya ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ruanagn itu bukan hanya berisi keluarganya tapi juga dua orang baru itu. "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sandeul _imnida_, Lee _Ahjussi…_"

Chunhwa tersenyum, "_Nde_, Sandeul-_ah_,"

"Kenapa cuma ke Lee _Ahjussi_? Sungmin _Hyung_?"

Sandeul menggeleng singkat. "_Shirreo._" Heechul menaikkan alisnya, "_Wae_?"

"Karena dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh," jawab Sandeul sambil tertawa. Heechul langsung menjitak kepalanya. Sungmin merengut, ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Jangan dimasukkan hati, Sungminnie. Anak ini memang kurang ajar sama seperti—" Heechul melirik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Sungmin _Hyung _tidak bodoh. Dia belajar dengan baik," kata Heechul. "_Jeongmal_?" tanya Sandeul balik. Heechul mengangguk.

"Ok. Kebetulan aku bingung jawaban soal yang nomor 3,"

Karena Sandeul yang penasaran akan Sungmin yang—katanya—pintar, ia justru menyodorkan buku pelajarannya di depan Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap, ternyata pelajaran Bahasa Mandarin. Sungmin tersenyum percaya diri, "Bagian mana yang susah?"

Sandeul melihatnya tidak senang, "Nomor 3. Kalau kau memang betul-betul bisa menjawabnya, akan kutarik omonganku jika kau bodoh."

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin. Heechul melirik buku itu, "Han Woo Choon Dong. Kau bertanya artinya apa?" Heechul menatap Sandeul yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala sekali.

"Han Woo Choon Dong. Artinya apa…?" Sungmin ingin menjawab namun ia bingung. Sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya. Ia melirik ke segala arah dan mendapati Chunhwa dengan gestur membisikkan jawabannya. Chunhwa mengulangi jawabannya tapi Sungmin tak mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikannya.

Sungmin mendesah frustasi, lalu ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Kyuhyun balas melihatnya namun Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Sungmin mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul. "Daging sapi Korea (Han Woo) itu benar-benar lezat tapi mahal, tapi kau tidak punya uang sehingga kau tidak bisa makan itu. Tapi kau mendapat dorongan (Choon Dong) untuk makan daging sapi di luar. Jadi dengan kata lain kau ingin sesuatu yang berarti di luar."

Sandeul tak lantas percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin begitu saja. Ia menatap Kyuhyun seolah meminta jawaban yang benar.

Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya. "Han berarti berkeringat, Woo berarti sapi. Jika kau membuat sapi menarik gerobak, maka akan berkeringat. Tetapi balok dalam arti gerobak yang ditarik si sapi jauhnya akan mencapai Timur, dengan kata lain tingkat usaha berhubungan dengan niat."

Sandeul tertawa, terasa menyakitkan di telinga Sungmin. "Aku benci orang bodoh."

Seolah _dejavu_, Sungmin merasa ini memang keterlaluan. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Oh, kakak adik itu menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Bagaimana hari-harinya ke depan jika harus bersama dua setan itu, Sungmin bahkan pusing memikirkannya.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Dari awal, Heechul terlihat sangat suka dengan kedatangan Sungmin ke rumahnya. Menurutnya, Sungmin anak yang baik dan sopan, dan itu melegakan perasaannya yang dari dulu memang ingin punya anak manis seperti Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sandeul benar-benar tidak dapat diharapkan, menurut Heechul. Tampaknya Heechul juga amat menyayangi Sungmin. Heechul bahkan menunjukkan kamar yang didesain apik—penuh warna _pink_. Dan kini keduanya tengah berada di kamar yang mulai sekarang akan ditempati Sungmin di rumah ini. Kamar _pink _itu. Sungmin tentu saja girang. Masalah dari mana Heechul tahu kesukaannya boleh jadi urusan belakangan tapi kamarnya tentu soal pertama. Heechul juga membongkar-bongkar lemari kesayangannya. Mencari benda yang katanya akan diberikan pada Sungmin. Ternyata sepatu. Heechul masih saja bercerita kalau nanti betapa serunya _hangout _bersama Sungmin. Heechul tidak dapat berhenti membayangkan kalau Sungmin menemaninya belanja, berburu barang yang kata Heechul antik, lalu memajangnya di etalase barang koleksinya. Pasti menyenangkan.

Sungmin berkali-kali tersenyum dan menyengir layaknya orang idiot. Dan Heechul yang melihatnya bukannya risih namun membalas cengirannya. Mungkin darah AB yang melekat di diri Heechul itu sudah tertular sebagian pada Sungmin. _Well_, katakanlah mereka agak aneh.

"_Eomma_,"

Heechul menginterupsi candaannya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke daun pintu. Sungmin ikutan melirik. Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di sana sambil menyeret pegangan koper _pink _itu.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul sinis. Matanya mendelik marah pada Kyuhyun yang seenaknya merusak momen 'indah'nya bersama Sungmin. Yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting namun entah kenapa sifat sensitif Heechul menanjak dua kali lipat ketika sedang bersama Sungmin. Ini artinya Kyuhyun mesti lebih menjaga jarak lagi dengan Sungmin…

Kyuhyun menaikkan sudut bibirnya kesal, matanya seolah menelanjangi Sungmin yang masih duduk manis di atas—bekas—ranjangnya. Ranjang lebar kesayangannya kini sudah berganti rupa menjadi warna _pink _yang menjijikkan dan menyilaukan mata, dan motif selimutnya sekarang bergambar anak kelinci. Kyuhyun sampai bingung sendiri, antara benda kesukaan Sungmin sampai _eomma_nya yang meneliti barang kesukaan Sungmin hingga sedetil ini. Dari mana Heechul bisa tahu? Apakah _namja _gila itu menguntit Sungmin layaknya detektif? Oh, ini miris. Kyuhyun mulai merasa Heechul memang sayang pada Sungmin, bahkan melebihinya. Dan Kyuhyun nampak makin sebal ketika Sungmin membalas tatapannya dengan wajah inosen sambil mengerjap seperti anak kecil!

"Aku cuma mau mengantarkan ini." ujarnya singkat tanpa mau basa-basi. Kyuhyun lantas membalikkan badannya dan berniat ke kamar yang ada tepat di seberang kamar yang mulai sekarang harus diakuinya sebagai kamar milik Sungmin.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyunnie!"

Heechul mulai beraksi. Ia berdalih ingin buang air kecil ke bawah. Dan melalui tatapan matanya—(yang menurut Kyuhyun) jahat—seakan memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada di kamar ini sampai entah kapan. Kyuhyun menggerung. Lagi-lagi ia menertawakan dirinya dalam hati, menyadari bahwa ia terlalu takut pada sosok Heechul. Ratu rumah ini, ck.

Heechul benar-benar turun ke bawah. Siluetnya sudah hilang dari pandangan dua orang itu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut, meski dalam hati dua sisi dirinya tak berhenti berdebat. Antara terlalu senang mulai malam ini dirinya akan tinggal serumah bersama Kyuhyun, juga perasaannya yang terlalu dilecehkan ketika di sekolah. Sungmin bingung sendiri, dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya malah menganggap Sungmin sedang salah tingkah.

"Sebegitu senangnyakah kau tinggal serumah denganku?" tembak Kyuhyun asal. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang masih bergelut dengan alam pikirnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya satu kali, lalu memandangi Sungmin lagi. "Awalnya kamar ini milikku,"

Sungmin tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun. "Ah?"

"Dasar bodoh." Kyuhyun menggeleng sinis, "Namun berkat seseorang, tempat tidur dan meja belajarku mesti berdesakan di tempat yang sama di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ruang di seberang kamar ini.

"M—Maafkan aku…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau kau benar-benar merasa menyesal, tolong coba tinggalkan aku sendirian dan jangan bersikap seolah kita saling kenal di sekolah. Kau terlalu sok dekat, aku risih. Beberapa hari ini kau mengacaukan hariku, jadi aku minta jangan berbicara apa-apa padaku jika di sekolah."

"Berbicara, ya? Ah, jangan khawatir. Bahkan rumor tentang kita yang hidup bersama nanti kujamin takkan ada yang tahu, percaya padaku." ucap Sungmin meyakinkan. "Lagi pula…kalau pun seisi sekolah akan tahu, bukankah aku yang sakit? Jadi kau tenang saja." lanjutnya. Air muka Sungmin seketika berubah sedih.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Hidup bersama? Hei, apa maksudmu, '_yeoja' _aneh? Bukankah kau yang datang ke rumahku? Aku tak pernah memintamu tinggal di sini. Sudahlah, bicara denganmu membuat isi kepalaku mau meledak. Aku cuci muka dulu,"

Kyuhyun keluar menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sungmin terpaku sambil berusaha mencerna kalimatnya. "Apa barusan dia bilang aku _yeoja_?" monolognya. "YAAA! Aku _namja_, Cho!"

Sungmin frustasi dan mulai memaki-maki Kyuhyun lagi. Segala umpatan yang lewat di benaknya langsung ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Dan di sela acaranya mengumpat Sungmin justru berkhayal. Dalam imajinasinya kali ini, Sungmin membayangkan dirinya memakai jubah hitam bertudung lengkap dengan kain belakangnya. Ia terbang dengan kedua bantal di tangannya. Lalu saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin sudah menghadangnya di depan pintu, mulai menyerang Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Bantal yang dipegangnya juga mengeluarkan bulu-bulu. Sungmin berteriak, "AKU BENCI _NAMJA _PINTAR SEPERTI CHO KYUHYUN!"

BRAK!

"Kenapa kau ribut sekali Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin terduduk refleks di kasurnya dengan bulu beterbangan di mana-mana. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan alis bertaut kesal. Jam-jam begini Kyuhyun butuh waktu relaksasi untuk harinya, dan Sungmin—yang kamarnya tepat ada di seberang malah membuat suara ribut di malam hari. Membuat Kyuhyun naik darah dan menyambangi tempatnya. Sesaat dilihatnya keadaan Sungmin yang tampak kacau. Kamar itu sudah berantakan seprainya ke bawah. Juga bantal dan gulingnya. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir apa jadinya kamar ini jika ditinggali paling tidak seminggu jika belum sampai sejam saja sudah porak poranda begini.

Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah. Alih-alih merasa malu, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, kini giliran Sungmin yang menggunakan kamar mandi. Ia memasuki kamar mandi itu tergesa karena perutnya sudah begitu mulas. Saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di dudukan toilet, ia merasakan hangatnya kamar mandi itu karena baru saja dipakai Kyuhyun mandi. Menurut kesimpulannya, sekarang ia dan Kyuhyun punya istilah baru; berbagi kamar mandi. Sungmin lantas tertawa sinting.

Perutnya sudah amat mulas namun Sungmin tak kunjung menuntaskan hajatnya. Ia terlihat mondar-mandir. Menimbang-nimbang. Sungmin ingin BAB tapi takut mengeluarkan suara. Akhirnya dengan bergelut sebentar pada pemikirannya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyalakan keran air supaya suaranya tidak terdengar keluar.

Sungmin sudah selesai. Sekarang ia sedang berkaca di depan kaca wastafel, mengagumi wajahnya sendiri. Narsis, memang.

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya memandangi sikat gigi berwarna biru yang diletakkan dalam satu gelas dan ditaruh di sudut wastafel. Ia ingat, itu sikat sikat gigi Kyuhyun. Ia lalu meletakkan sikat giginya di samping sikat gigi Kyuhyun. "Serasi…"

Tapi Sungmin kembali merasa sedih ketika ia ingat semua perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun gila." umpatnya terakhir kali sebelum berlalu untuk pergi kamarnya. Tidur.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaaa…miaan~ karna ini FF republish,, gabisa omong apa2 selain makasihh banyak buat yg bersedia baca ulang. Sabar sampe chap terakhir yg kemarin sempat diapdet,, ya.

Saranghae,, chinguya. Jan lupa riview biar cuman titik :')


	5. Chapter 5: Holding My Feel

**They Kissed Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**main cast: KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**rating: T (PG-12)**

**.**

**.**

**genre: romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**warns:**

_**REMAKE "PLAYFUL KISS"**_

**.**

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Untuk chapter kemarin,, kemarin,, kemarin dan semuanya,, maaf. Maaf.. aku minta maaf sebesar2nya kalo tulisan ini emg ga patut dibaca atau apa..

Tapi bukankah aku udah ingatin diawal..**tolong jangan dibaca kalau nggak suka pair atau plotnya..**

Sebetulnya 'kamu yg merasa' itu bodoh atau apa? Aku udah panteng besar2 tulisan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Makanya aku kaget baca flamean 'kamu yg merasa' di kotak review.. Hai..aku nggak cari ribut sama 'kamu',,aku tau 'kamu' pasti pintar,,bisa baca warning.

Aslinya aku cinta damai ya,,jadi 'kamu' yg kemarin ngerasa make kata kasarnya untuk 'ninggal jejak' di FF ini, terimakasih banyak. Tapi aku bakal lebih terimakasih agar 'kamu' bisa berbesar hati nggak nimbulin fanwar. Malu-maluin..

Aku percaya kok readers di FFn semuanya terpelajar,, jadi kalo ngomong tolong disaring dulu..aku nggak akan ngapus review bash/flame 'kamu yg merasa' kemarin itu,, toh,, aku nggak marah kok kamu bilang kalo aku ini author sampah,,aku akuin tulisanku emang gapantes dibilang bagus. Kalopun emg tulisan ini bikin muak,,aku bakal makasih bgt kalo 'kamu' bisa bijaksana dgn ninggalin halaman ini tanpa 'buang angin'.

'kamu' nyakitin aku ketika 'kamu' bilang jalan cerita FF ini kayak keabisan ide,, dan sangat nggak pantes dpt review. Aku emg tau tulisan ini mungkin gapantes direview,, tapi 'kamu' tau nggak? Ini REMAKE PLAYFUL KISS loh. Berarti kalo 'kamu' bilang plot FF ini miskin ide, secara nggak langsung 'kamu yg merasa' udah ngehina yg punya jalan cerita ini alias sensei pencipta manga-nya. Bukan aku..

Dan apa maksudnya 'kamu yg merasa' itu bilang KyuMin itu samp*h? 'kamu' bilang begitu atas dasar apa? Kalo emang 'kamu' itu nggaksuka KyuMin,,ya JANGAN PERNAH BACA INI. JELAS2 INI KYUMIN! Lebih baik 'kamu' jangan pernah membaca FF KyuMin kalau memang nggak suka. Kesukaan tiap orang nggak bisa dipaksakan, arra? Kalau ini FF KyuMin,, berarti **disini bukan zonanya KyuMin haters!**

Utk perhatian 'kamu' aja..aku ga akan diam kalo KyuMin 'kamu' bawa2 lagi. Mohon pengertiannya. Disini banyak KMS loh,, aku takut kalo komentar 'kamu yg merasa' itu dibaca KMS.. aku gatau deh jadinya gimana. Aku aja sakithati.

Tolong,, aku nulis hanya utk orang yg bisa menerima tulisanku,,

Lastly, aku minta review 'yang baik-baik' aja,, tp kalo isinya hanya utk ngebash/flame KyuMin.. sekali lagi,, mending gausah deh..

Makasih perhatiannya :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Chapter 5)

Sarapan pagi di kediaman keluarga Cho, Sungmin memakan sarapannya sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca koran. Entahlah, Sungmin tidak mau ambil peduli, mungkin Kyuhyun memang hobi melakukan kegiatan rutin ala _ahjussi _tersebut. Sungmin betah memandangi Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun melihatnya, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin berkata dalam hati kalau ia masih belum bisa percaya jika dirinya sarapan satu meja bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih saja curi-curi pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa heran saat Kyuhyun memakan roti bakarnya dengan selai. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terus saja memandangi Sungmin dengan pandangan sinis, sangat tidak suka.

"Sup buatanmu enak sekali!" puji Heechul dan Hangeng bersamaan untuk Chunhwa. Chunhwa tersenyum sekilas, "Makanlah kalau begitu."

Sungmin makin salah tingkah karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung melepas matanya dari gerak-gerik Sungmin. "Kalian ini. Masih pagi sudah melirik-lirik begitu," celetuk Heechul.

Sungmin tersedak. Chunhwa dan Hangeng langsung menolongnya memberi air minum. Sungmin lalu menatap Heechul canggung.

"Aku selesai."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mencangklong tasnya cepat. Ia mengambil langkah lebar. Heechul yang melihatnya langsung mengejar. "Kenapa buru-buru? HEI! Kyuhyun-_ah_, tunggu Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai depan gerbang rumahnya terpaksa berbalik, "Kenapa?"

"Tunggu Sungmin,"

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang mengejarnya bernapas dengan ngos-ngosan dengan Heechul berdiri tegak di sampingnya—melotot.

Kyuhyun mendesah keras, "Dia kan sudah besar, dia bisa sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat. Tidak perlu bersamaku." kilahnya.

"Tapi dia baru di daerah ini, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang macam-macam padanya? Kau mau kusuruh tanggungjawab atas keselamatan Sungmin?" maki Heechul.

"Tapi, _Eomma—_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Cho! Atau PSP-mu kubakar." ancam Heechul lalu meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aish, menyusahkan."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau! Berjaga jaraklah. Jalan dua meter di belakangku!"

.

.

Pada awalnya Kyuhyun mengatakan kepada Sungmin untuk berjalan di belakang dirinya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti, Sungmin yang jalan di belakangnya menubruk punggungnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya sekali, "Hanya untuk hari ini saja."

"Apa itu?" Sungmin bingung. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Pergi ke sekolah denganmu. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat, ini pasti akan sangat merepotkan." ucap Kyuhyun. "O—Ok." Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Jangan mengatakan apa pun,"

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan bertindak seperti kau mengenalku,"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun."

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. "Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sungmin. "Pergi jauh. Jalan di belakangku."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya dan mulai memaki-maki Kyuhyun lagi. "Dasar brengsek!" katanya. "_Namja _mengerikan!" Sungmin tak hentinya mengumpat kasar untuk Kyuhyun. "Oh, ya Tuhan. Apa dosaku hingga aku bisa menyukai orang seperti dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Jujur ia sendiri sampai detik ini bingung, apa yang menyebabkannya bisa sampai jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin merasa ia telah membuang-buang waktu dua setengah tahunnya dengan percuma. Mubazir karena telah menyukai pria gila macam Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan lagi, "Mengapa jalanmu begitu lambat? Seperti siput. Apa kau keberatan membawa beban tubuhmu sendiri?" cibirnya.

Sungmin mendelik kesal. Ia tidak terima dikatakan gendut—walau secara tidak langsung, ya…menurut Sungmin dirinya itu seksi. Seksi, seksi karena berisi bukan gendut! "Mengapa juga kau mesti menungguku kalau kau suruh aku tinggal jauh di belakang?"

"Menunggu katamu?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Kau. Jalan di depanku!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau terus berubah pikiran? Menyuruhku seenaknya."

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan menyuruhnya jalan duluan di depan. "Karena kau pendek, bukankah sulit bagimu untuk mengikuti langkahku? Aku tidak ingin disalahkan jika kau terlambat. Jalan di depanku, aku akan melihatmu dari belakang,"

"Orang aneh," desah Sungmin pelan namun tetap mengikuti kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan pergi dan Kyuhyun melihat ke belakang, untuk memastikan dirinya dan Sungmin tetap berjaga jarak.

Kyuhyun melihat ke semak-semak, ia tahu ada pria mesum yang bersembunyi di balik sana. Alasan Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin jalan duluan. Tapi…apakah ini berarti Kyuhyun telah melunak? Bukan. Tidak. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan dalih rasa kemanusiaan. Kyuhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan topik utama koran pagi yang biasa ia baca memajang berita "Telah Terjadi Pemerkosaan Antara Siswa SMA oleh Seorang Pria Aneh" yah, tapi ujung-ujungnya Kyuhyun merutuki jalan pikirnya. Kyuhyun merasa pemikirannya kelewatan. Mana ada pria diperkosa di tengah pagi begini? Atau mungkin pengecualian bagi Sungmin. Mungkin—

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Di sekolah _setting _tempat kita memulai cerita ini. Oh, tepatnya kelas 3-7, Eunhyuk tengah bersiap dengan peralatan tempurnya aka peralatan untuk menggunting rambut. Ia punya jepitan, sisir dan juga gunting rambut yang lengkap di atas mejanya. Kalian belum tahu? Sini biar kuberitahu. Eunhyuk itu jago untuk urusan membenahi penampilan orang lain, bisa dibilang Eunhyuk-lah penata rias bagi kelas Sungmin. Banyak dari teman mereka yang akan potong rambut, atau sekedar merapikan poni depan justru mendatangi Eunhyuk. Bukan hanya mempertimbangkan soal uang untuk pergi ke tukang rambut, tapi juga kepuasan mereka sehabis meminta potong rambutnya ke Eunhyuk. Potongan Eunhyuk selalu _up-to-date_. Dan yang terpenting adalah, gratis. Ya, Eunhyuk tak memasang tarif bagi orang sekelasnya, tapi itu lain cerita jika untuk siswa dari kelas lain. Jangan harap. Tapi hei—kenapa kita jadi membicarakan Eunhyuk? Oke, kembali ke pembahasan—

Eunhyuk memegang gunting rambutnya dengan cekatan. Ia menyisir sebelah poni Ryeowook yang terlihat panjang lalu memotongnya sedikit. Kadang ia menyemprot cairan rambut, dan begitu berulang kali hingga selesai. Ryeowook berkaca dan tak percaya jika itu adalah dirinya. Ryeowook berkali-kali membulatkan mulutnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kau suka?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ryewook mengangguk antusias.

"_CHINGUDEUL!_"

Teriakan keras itu membuat seisi kelas 3-7 menatap orang yang baru saja masuk kelas itu dengan pandangan menuntut. Orang itu Sungmin. Semuanya, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, menautkan alisnya melihat Sungmin yang hari ini terlihat sangat bersemangat. Lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Seakan sudah lupa akan masalahnya kemarin, Sungmin menyengir lebar, yang secara tidak langsung menebar _aegyo_nya, seperti biasa.

Jungmo terlihat berbinar, tanpa kedip ia memandangi Sungmin. Anak buahnya hanya diam memperhatikan. "Lihat, itu _princess_ku!" katanya berapi-api.

"Ada apa Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya seorang temannya yang sedang makan keripik kentang bungkusan, Shindong.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas pada Shindong. Lalu beralih menatap seisi kelasnya dengan pandangan mengharap, "Kumohon doakan aku untuk minggu depan!"

"Untuk apa?" Kali ini temannya yang hobi membaca Alkitab yang bertanya, Siwon namanya.

"Ya? Memangnya kenapa, Min?"

"Kalian semua tahu tentang tantangan Kyuhyun untukku kemarin, kan? Jadi kumohon doakan aku supaya berhasil! Aku ingin bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun sombong itu. Akan kubuktikan jika kelas 3-7 tidak seperti yang si bodoh itu pikirkan. Aku di ujian mendatang akan lulus tes dengan nilai tinggi! Aku akan masuk ruang studi khusus!" jelas Sungmin bersemangat. Ia mengangguk, "Atas nama kelas kebanggaan kita, 3-7. Aku bersumpah!"

"K—Kau serius, Min?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dan detik berikutnya Sungmin dihadiahi tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seisi kelasnya. Satu satu dari temannya mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin, memeluknya. Mereka tak sangka ternyata Sungmin sampai rela mati-matian mempertahankan harga diri kelas mereka. Primadona yang mulia…setidaknya begitulah isi pikiran mereka serentak.

Di saat seperti itu Ryeowook justru tidak beranjak. Ia tetap tenang di tempat duduknya sambil memainkan ponsel. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo beri sahabat kita ini pelukan hangat," ajak Eunhyuk sambil mengusap lelehan airmatanya. Anak cengeng.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku sedang mencari arti kata 'kebanggaan'."

Tanpa diduga Jungmo merangsek ke dalam dekapan Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang berpelukan erat dengan sahabatnya itu terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah. "K—Kau kenapa, Momo-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin gagap. Sulit juga bicara ketika dipeluk erat oleh Jungmo.

"Benarkah kau dan ayah mertua sudah pindah dari rumahmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau telah menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Jungmo terkaget. "Di mana? Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang nanti?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu?" cicit Sungmin.

Jungmo mendesah, "Apakah masuk akal bagi seorang pria jika tidak tahu di mana pujaan hatinya tinggal? Kau ini…"

Dug!

Eunhyuk langsung memukul Jungmo. "_Ya!_" protes Jungmo. "Kenapa memukulku?" Eunhyuk menatap Jungmo seraya mencibir. "Masih bertanya? Apa kau ingin kutendang juga?"

BRAK—

"Pagi, anak-anak!"

Suara Luhan seakan menyadarkan mereka ke alam sadar. Seisi kelas langsung bergegas membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Luhan melirik sekilas keadaan kelas lalu membanting buku pelajaran di atas meja guru.

"Lee Hyukjae!" panggilnya. Eunhyuk yang sedang membereskan peralatan gunting rambutnya menoleh pada Luhan. Eunhyuk menunduk, "Y—Ya, _seonsaengnim_?"

Luhan mendekati meja Eunhyuk dan membuat keringat dingin di pelipis _namja _kurus itu makin menderas. "Potong rambutku dengan model terbaru."

"A—Apa?"

Luhan menghela napas pelan, "Potong rambutku,"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan gambar-gambar berisi model rambut yang tengah tren sekarang. Ia menunjuk salah satu lalu menyarankan Luhan untuk mencoba gaya rambut tersebut. Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" bentak Luhan menjawab pandangan bertanya anak-anak lainnya. "Buka buku kalian halaman—"

"LUHAN XI _SEONSAENG!_"

Teriakan yang menggelegar. Menggema di penjuru koridor sekolah. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Oh Sehun. Rekan Luhan yang sesama guru di Pearl Sapphire. Sudah rahasia umum jika Sehun dan Luhan selalu bertengkar, entah untuk alasan apa. Dan pagi itu, dimulailah kembali babak lanjutan drama konyol khas kelas 3-7 untuk hari ini.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Sungmin masih betah duduk di kursinya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah pulang duluan dengan alasan mereka berdua akan pergi ke toko kaset untuk membeli _single _perdana penyanyi favorit mereka, Lee Donghae. Takut kehabisan. _Err_, sebenarnya bukan favorit mereka, sih. Hanya saja Eunhyuk terlalu tergila-gila pada penyanyi itu. Ryeowook? Ayolah, anak itu terlalu polos untuk mengidolakan seseorang. Tapi berkat pengaruh Eunhyuk yang cenderung seperti maniak, Ryeowook pun menyukai Donghae sedikit-sedikit. _Hell_, siapa yang tidak kenal Donghae? Donghae yang tergabung dalam anggota _boyband _Super Junior '05 yang tengah naik daun kini. Donghae si _namja _tampan dari Mokpo. Donghae yang sering Eunhyuk akui sebagai pacarnya—hanya sebatas mengaku tapi. Tentu saja ia tidak berani berharap terlalu tinggi. Eunhyuk memang mencintai Donghae. Ia mencintainya bukan seperti cinta pada seorang idola, lebih dari itu, Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae layaknya Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun ia tahu akan sangat sulit untuk menggapai cintanya itu. Eunhyuk hanyalah siswa SMA biasa, sedangkan Donghae penyanyi papan atas yang digilai baik oleh pria atau juga wanita. Sama seperti Sungmin, agaknya kehidupan cinta Eunhyuk memang ditakdirkan untuk tersendat. Sahabat yang berjodoh…

Ryeowook? Oh, lagi-lagi. Bukankah berkali sudah kubilang anak itu masih polos? Lebih baik jangan kita racuni otaknya.

Saat ini Sungmin dan beberapa orang dengan predikat siswa _nerd_ tetap tinggal di kelas mereka. Sibuk dengan bukunya masing-masing. Hei, mentang-mentang ini kelas 3-7 yang terkenal bontotnya bukan berarti tidak ada anak rajin sama sekali, kalian salah. Masih ada anak pintar, paling tidak untuk ukuran kelas 3-7 sendiri. Contohnya, Siwon.

Sungmin tekun membolak-balik buku pelajarannya. Matanya mencoba fokus pada buku di hadapannya. Ia telah sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk benar-benar belajar. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit, sampai satu jam Sungmin telah berulang kali membalik halaman bukunya namun ia menghela napasnya. Sungmin manyun ketika hanya satu fakta besar yang ia dapati bahwa—SUNGMIN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI PELAJARAN APA PUN!

Sungmin membereskan buku serta peralatan tulisnya. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu memutuskan untuk melihat ruang studi khusus. Ia mengendap di lorong kelas, dan mengintip dari balik celah jendela kelas khusus yang dibuka.

Sungmin mengerjap takjub melihat betapa megahnya ruang studi khusus ini. Ruang itu memiliki banyak _AC_, masing-masing komputer pribadi, dan juga dindingnya yang dirancang kedap suara. Pantas saja banyak yang mengincar untuk bisa masuk ke ruang ini tiap tahun…

Sungmin ingat dengan janjinya di kelas tadi pagi. Ia mulai mengulangi janji itu dalam hati. Lamat-lamat, ia sungguh akan bertekad untuk bisa mendapat bangku kosong di ruang studi khusus itu.

Perhatian Sungmin langsung teralih sepenuhnya ketika ia melihat bayangan Kyuhyun yang sedang serius membaca bukunya. Kacamata hitam yang dipakai Kyuhyun makin menambah daya tariknya. Seorang pria mungil mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu merapatkan duduknya ke samping Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kesempatan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihatnya dibuat kesal, dari penglihatannya _namja _itu minta diajari soal yang sulit oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin makin mangkel ketika Kyuhyun meladeni _namja _itu dengan baik, meski wajahnya masih tetap berekspresi datar.

Sungmin beranjak dari sana, tidak mau melihat _namja _itu lebih lama bersama Kyuhyun-nya. Ya, sampai kapan pun Sungmin bersumpah Kyuhyun akan jadi miliknya.

Ketika sedang berjalan ia tak sadar jika dirinya sedang berada di tempat di mana tempo hari Sungmin dipermalukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati grafik nilai siswa Pearl Sapphire.

Sungmin meneliti nilai demi nilai, dan juga nama yang tercantum di sana. Dan Sungmin memasang tampang stoik ketika data statik itu menunjukkan nilainya yang jauh di bawah rata-rata nilai Kyuhyun.

Tuk—tuk—tuk—

"Dasar bodoh." cibir seseorang di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin segera membalikkan dirinya dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan tampang meremehkan berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya. Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya, menyangkutkannya pada saku kemeja lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana seragamnya. "Kenapa masih di sekolah? Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Sungmin memainkan jarinya imajinatif, "Aku belum hapal daerah rumahmu…"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Baiklah. Nanti kita pulang bersama, tunggu aku di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Sungmin mengangguk semangat ketika merasa Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang bersama.

.

.

"Minnie-_ya_,"

Sungmin menoleh mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya. Jungmo menghampiri Sungmin sambil menggendong tas milik _namja _itu di depan badannya. "Mau pulang bersamaku? Kuantar, ya?" tawar Jungmo.

Jungmo menarik lengan Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya. Tidak sadar sampai mereka telah ada di peron kereta bawah tanah. Di stasiun depan gedung sekolah mereka.

Sungmin tercekat. Bagaimana ini? Ia kan sudah janji pada Kyuhyun kalau takkan memberitahu siapa pun tentang dirinya yang berbagi tempat tinggal dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin meneguk _saliva_nya kasar, "A—Aku akan pulang dijemput _Appa_, aku tidak hapal alamat rumah baruku," kilahnya.

Sungmin berlari cepat setelah sebelumnya merebut tasnya dari Jungmo. Ia melompat keluar peron dan kembali ke tempat di mana Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menunggu. Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun ada di sana tengah menunggunya namun sekolah sudah sepi.

Sungmin melihat ke sekelilingnya namun sudah gelap. Lampu-lampu kelas sudah dimatikan penjaga sekolah dan pasti nihil siswa saat jam segini.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Jam 20:03 KST. Sungmin mulai gelisah. Ia berbalik arah untuk pulang. Ia ke stasiun tadi dan mendapati jika Jungmo juga telah pulang dengan kereta sebelumnya. Sungmin mendesah, sepertinya ia harus pulang sendiri.

.

.

TBC

**Oh ya,,readers TKA,, maaf kalo chap ini masih pendek,, tadinya sih pingin apdet 5k,,tp karna insiden 'kecolongan' di chap kemarin..aku jadi unmood,,

Yaah,, kalo aku mau jujur aku sempet down beberapa lama sih..sampe mogok makan gara2 masalah flamean utk KyuMin itu. Itu juga ngebuat aku jadi kurang pede nulis lagi,, bahkan sempat ngga ngelirik lappie. Tapi aku ttp paksa,, aku takut ditunggu kalian.


	6. Chapter 6: Where is Sungmin?

**They Kissed Again**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-12)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**REMAKE DRAMA "PLAYFUL KISS"**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, KYUMIN, SUPER JUNIOR, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

**.**

**.**

**current music for these chap; Super Junior – Haru**

**ma mood; Feels free to talk**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 — Where is Sungmin?**

.

.

.

**GUE GAK MAU KECOLONGAN LAGI, OK? KALO NGGAK SUKA KYUMIN SANA, PERGI JAUH2 DARI FF INI! GUE NGGAK SUKA KYUMIN DIHINA2! OTP GUE MURNI!**

**KALO MERASA HATERS MENDING OUT SEKARANG KETIMBANG SITU DIKEROYOK AMA KMS :) #senyumcantik**

.

.

.

"Di mana Sungmin?"

Berkali-kali Heechul menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun namun _namja _itu tetap stoik. Kyuhyun tengah duduk manis di tempatnya sambil memakan jeruk. Tubuh tingginya bersandar di sofa.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Harusnya kalian pulang bersama,"

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun. "Kau itu tuli atau pura-pura? Kau mendengarku, kan? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin tersesat? Dia kan belum akrab dengan jalan rumah kita,"

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sejenak, "Ayolah, _Eomma _ sudah siswa kelas 3 pulang sendiri saja tidak bisa, apakah itu bukan keterlaluan namanya?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau ada orang gila dekat perempatan kafe?"

Kyuhyun masih tampak tidak peduli, ia duduk di luar rumah sambil merenung. Tapi kemudian ia ingat pria mesum yang ditemuinya tadi pagi dan pulang sekolah ketika lewat di depan gangnya. "Menyusahkan sekali makhluk bernama Lee Sungmin itu…" ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun berdiri, "_Eomma_, aku pergi menjemput Sungmin."

.

.

"Mau ke mana kau, anak manis?"

Sungmin mengernyit ketika ia merasa jalannya dihalangi oleh seseorang. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang menghadangnya. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas kulit terusan sedikit panjang di bawah lutut, dengan rambutnya yang keribo."Anda siapa, _Ahjussi_? Aku tak mengenalmu,"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa hanya ingin kau 'melihatku'."

"Melihat apa?Emm, aku mau tapi waktuku tidak banyak, _Ahjussi_.Aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak aku akan dimarahi ayahku karena pulang terlambat, _annyeong_."

Set.

Jalan Sungmin masih terus dihadang oleh pria aneh menggeram, "Apa maumu, Tuan?" bentaknya.

"Kau 'lihat' aku, baru akan kuberi jalan." tawar pria itu mencoba mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya aku harus lihat apa?"

Pria aneh itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga beberapa saat sampai Sungmin mulai mengerti, "_MWO!_"

"_ ._Aku tidak akan!" maki Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin menjaga jaraknya agak jauh dari pria itu lalu mengambil jalan kosong di sampingnya. Pria itu diam saja sampai Sungmin melangkah beberapa meter darinya, ia baru berteriak. "Sepertinya kau melupakan sepatumu, anak manis!"

Pria aneh itu lalu mengibas-ngibaskan sepatu Sungmin di melirik ke sebelah kakinya yang bertelanjang tanpa alas. Hei, Sungmin baru sadar jika dari tadi dirinya hanya memakai sebelah sepatu.

"Kembalikan sepatuku, Tuan!"

Sungmin menghampiri pria itu dan mulai memaksa mengembalikannya. Pria itu mau dengan kesepakatan Sungmin memenuhi syarat itu tadi, Sungmin harus 'melihatnya' dulu baru ia boleh pergi membawa sepatunya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menatap mata pria aneh itu lama."Baik. Baik! Aku akan melakukannya tapi kau kembalikan sepatuku habis ini!"

"Tentu, anak manis,"

Sungmin ingin mendecih mendengarnya. Namun semua rasa jengkel serta sebalnya terpaksa ia tahan dalam dada. Sungmin terlampau tidak ingin sepatu itu sepatu Heechul yang dipercayakannya untuk menjaganya, dan Sungmin wajib mendapatkannya kembali.

Sungmin meminta waktu untuk menyiapkan dirinya lahir dan memejamkan mata dan mulai menarik napas panjang, Sungmin membuka katupan aneh itu membuka satu demi satu kancing jasnya dan Sungmin mulai bersumpah tidak ingin melakukannya namun sekali lagi untuk sepatunya, Sungmin rela. Mata Sungmin melotot dan ketika ia berkedip, ia makin gelisah. Tiga kancing terakhir akan dibuka, Sungmin merasakan matanya gelap. Tidak, ia tidak memejamkan matanya namun matanya ditutup oleh telapak tangan seseorang.

Orang itu—masih dengan menutup matanya—mulai membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, memeluknya hangat.

Saat pria mesum itu bugil bagian depannya, tampaklah 'apa-apa yang juga dipunyai' Sungmin terpampang jelas. Tapi bukan lagi Sungmin yang menjadi subjek yang melihat, melainkan—

"Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun marah melihat pria itu. Pria itu mengambil ancang-ancang akan melarikan diri tapi Kyuhyun dengan gesit menjegal kakinya sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana.

Sungmin berdiri kaku di tempatnya sembari menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Sekilas ia melihat Kyuhyun memarahi pria mesum yang aneh itu kemudian menyadari jika di tangannya ada kantong plastik besar. Sungmin menduga kalau ini pasti belanjaan Kyuhyun.

Pria mesum itu masih berlutut di depan Kyuhyun untuk memohon ampun. Ia baru sekali melakukan itu dan ia punya keluarga di rumah, katanya. Pria itu bersumpah takkan melakukannya lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membiarkannya pergi. Setelah ia mendapatkan sepatu Sungmin kembali, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Sungmin yang memegang belanjaan.

"Ini, sepatumu," Kyuhyun memberikan sebelah sepatu itu pada langsung memakainya saat itu terdiam di pinggir jalan.

Sungmin berdehem, "_Gomawo_. Kau menyelamatkanku dari pria mesum tadi,"

"Hmm."

"Apakah kau datang karena mengkhawatirkanku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil."Kau bergurau?Besar rasa sekali," Kyuhyun menunjuk belanjaan yang ditenteng Sungmin, "Aku pergi ke _minimarket _dan kesialanku bertemu denganmu."

"Keberuntunganku, tepatnya." ucap Sungmin."Tapi kenapa waktunya bisa begitu tepat?"

"Itu hanya nasib burukku."

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan di sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun di kanannya.

"Hei…" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Ng?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal."Kenapa kau bersikukuh mempertahankan sepatu itu tadi?Bukannya ikhlaskan saja. Kau kan masih bisa beli baru,"

"Karena sepatu ini milik hari ini hari pertamaku memakainya."

Kyuhyun tertegun sebentar lalu mengendikkan bahu.

Sungmin melirik tentengannya, "Kau beli apa?"

"Hanya cemilan kecil untuk persediaan kulkas. Kalau mau ambil saja,"

"Aku boleh meminta satu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu memberinya es loli. "Tapi ini meleleh…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak usah ambil."

Sungmin cemberut.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan merebut es loli Sungmin, "Tinggal dijilat begini," Kyuhyun lalu memakan es loli itu sebagian, dan menyisakannya sebagian. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan ia memasukkan sisa es loli itu ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang mungil. "Sudah, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan kecil di sudut mulut Sungmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke jalanan.

Sungmin menelan es lolinya dengan perasaan membuncah. Sudah tiga poin yang ia tahu sampai detik ini; 1. Berbagi kamar mandi, satu meja dengan Kyuhyun, dan, sesuatu bekas mulut Kyuhyun langsung. Nilai lebihnya, ia disuapi langsung oleh Kyuhyun—wow. Oh, Sungmin terlampau senang hingga rasanya hampir pingsan.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghitung bintang. Dalam heningnya malam yang ia dengar hanyalah bunyi jangkrik serta langkah kaki mereka berdua di tengah jalan kecil itu. "Jangkriknya 'menangis'," ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin dari samping."Mereka tidak menangis, pula suara itu terdengar saja mereka orang-orang bodoh dan tak tahu malu sepertimu, sudah pasti aku juga akan membencinya."

Sungmin menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun, "Benci atau benci…? Kau membenciku Kyuhyun-_ah_?" godanya.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Di dalam kamarnya, Sungmin mencoba untuk belajar. Sungmin mencoba fokus tapi ia kembali dihantui bayangan kilas balik kejadian belum lama ini saat Kyuhyun menyelamatkannya dari pria mesum di tengah jalan itu. Sungmin tertawa penuh semangat, tapi kemudian Sungmin mendadak _badmood _ketika ingat Kyuhyun berkata, _"Mereka tidak menangis, pula suara itu terdengar saja mereka orang-orang bodoh dan tak tahu malu sepertimu, sudah pasti aku juga akan membencinya."_Ia merasa tersindir oleh kalimat itu.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. "Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana Sungmin membuktikannya padamu, Cho!"

Sungmin memulai dengan mempelajari Matematika…kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka buku Bahasa Inggris, kemudian Bahasa Korea…dan kemudian ia memutuskan bahwa dirinya memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sungmin lebih pilih menyerah.

Tok—tok—

"Masuk," kata Sungmin.

Heechul masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa _snack _malam yang terlambat datang, dan menyuruh Sungmin beristirahat sebentar kalau perlu.

Heechul menepuk pundak Sungmin yang masih berusaha mencerna pelajarannya."Makan kue dulu," katanya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Heechul yang telah lebih dulu duduk di ranjang motif merah mudanya.

Heechul tertawa kecil, "Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal seperti ini untuk anak-anakku ketika sudah anakku belajar sambil membuatkan cemilan untuk dimakan, menyenangkan sekali. Akhirnya kesampaian juga," Ia menarik napasnya lega.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya."Ng?Bukankah _Eomma_ bisa membuatkannya untuk Kyuhyun?Memangnya dia tidak makan cemilan di malam hari?"Heechul menggeleng lemah, " seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak belajar sama sekali,"

Sungmin tersedak makanannya dan menatap Heechul sambil melongo.

"Dia benar-benar jenius…"

Heechul mengangguk Heechul menceritakan perilaku Kyuhyun jika malam yang kerjanya hanya memainkan PSP sampai larut, tanpa membuka buku pelajarannya. Jangankan itu, bahkan bila ada PR pun Kyuhyun akan memilih mengerjakannya di pagi setelah ia bangun tidur. Sungguh Sungmin dibuat Kyuhyun tak pernah belajar?Lalu bagaimana dengan nilainya yang selalu penuh setiap hari? Kalau seperti itu bukankah tampak tidak adil, tanpa perlu bekerja terlalu keras Kyuhyun sudah dapat apa yang ia mau. Kyuhyun yang luar biasa jenius bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu tanpa belajar sama sekali. Memang, ada yang bilang jika orang jenius tak mudah dikalahkan bahkan oleh seorang pandai sekali benarkah ada orang begitu?Sungmin masih tak habis pikir.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya acuh, menatap Sungmin seolah bertanya, "Apa gunanya mendapatkan nilai ujian yang sempurna?Dia tidak menyenangkan sama sekali." ujarnya mencibir.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol agak lama sampai akhirnya Sungmin tahu kalau Heechul adalah seorang _blogger _yang aktif di dunia Heechul mulai menyalakan komputer di kamar Sungmin dan membuka _blog_ menunjukkan pada Sungmin foto-foto ketika Kyuhyun masih kecil.

"Mereka berdua mirip sekali," komentar Sungmin singkat ketika melihat foto Kyuhyun dan Sandeul secara bergantian.

Heechul tertawa, "Apa kau mau melihat sesuatu yang lebih _kyeopta _dari pada ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk berjalan ke arah lemari dan membongkar laci lalu mengambil sebuah album foto berwarna ungu dan menyuruh Sungmin duduk di dekatnya di atas ranjang. Heechul mulai membuka lembar demi lembar foto yang terpajang di sana.

Dimulai dari foto pernikahan Hangeng dan keluarga dan Kyuhyun yang masih bayi—dan Heechul berhenti ketika sampai di halaman yang tertempel foto seorang anak perempuan.

Sungmin terkejut melihat betapa anak kecil itu tampak mirip seperti Kyuhyun. "Mirip Kyuhyun." Heechul menyeruput tehnya, "Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan Heechul membuka lembaran plastik dari album sebuah foto anak kecil perempuan yang kata Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun, lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin."Anak perempuan itu memang Kyuhyun." katanya tertegun.

"Ketika hamil aku sangat berharap bahwa bayiku nanti lahir hamil, aku merasakan jika bayiku memang sudah membeli pakaian untuk anak perempuan, jepitan, sepatu-sepatu ternyata Kyuhyun seorang _namja_."Heechul mendesah, "karena kupikir jika semua barang itu akan sia-sia kalau dibuang begitu saja, kudandani saja Kyuhyun dengan pakaian-pakaian juga menganggapnya seorang anak gadis."Heechul tertawa, "Tapi kupikir dengan peringainya yang dingin dan tertutup begitu, dia sungguh sangat buruk untuk jadi perempuan."

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya tidak foto yang diberikan Heechul tadi, "Bolehkah ini kumiliki?"

Heechul tersenyum.

Sungmin ternyata memilih foto Kyuhyun yang berpose sedang memoyongkan bibirnya!

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

**Pagi hari di kelas 3-7**

Sungmin tak hentinya menyengir bodoh sambil sesekali mengintip bukunya di mana sudah ia tempel foto yang diberikan Heechul tadi malam. Foto Kyuhyun yang berdandan seperti anak -temannya yang cepat tanggap lalu bertanya padanya apakah Sungmin sudah gila karena tersenyum sendiri?Sungmin menggeleng singkat dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tiba-tiba gebrakan keras di pintu menyadarkan melongok melihat orang rusuh yang berusaha mengacaukan harinya.

Sungmin mendengus ketika melihat ternyata Kyuhyun berdiri dengan menopang tubuh di samping daun pintu kelas."Kenapa?"

"Lee Sungmin, bawa seragam olahragamu dan ikuti aku!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Seragam olahraga?"Sesaat kemudian Sungmin menyimpulkan jika seragamnya dan milik Kyuhyun tertukar. Heechul memang menaruhnya di tempat yang sama setelah selesai disetrika tadi pagi.

Sungmin keluar kelas dengan tangannya digandeng Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

Sedangkan itu, seluruh kelas melihat melalui jendela kelas pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berbicara di taman belakang. Sungmin memberikan seragam Kyuhyun dan membalas pandangan _namja _itu dengan sengit."Apa?Mengapa kau tidak mau memakainya?Sama kan sama-sama laki-laki."

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, membuat beberapa helai dari surai kecoklatan itu tergerak ditiup angin."Kau pikir aku mau memakai pakaianmu?Badanmu kupakai pasti kebesaran." tanggapnya pedas.

Sungmin kemudian ingat dengan foto yang sesaat tadi telah dikantonginya. Sungmin mengeluarkannya lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat foto yang dipegang seakan menguap begitu saja."Kembalikan!" serunya panik.

Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Sungmin yang berlari ketika ia mencoba merebut fotonya kembali. Jungmo dan Kyungsoo yang melihat keduanya sama-sama panik melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berekejaran seperti sepasang kekasih.

Jungmo dan Kyungsoo—mereka berdua, mencoba untuk pergi untuk mengganggu acara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook telah menghadang dan menahan mereka di koridor.

.

.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Hah. Kembalikan foto itu lalu aku akan segera masuk ke kelas. Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terpojok di batang pohon memenjarakan Sungmin di balik kedua lengannya. Kyuhyun menggulung kemejanya sampai siku lalu tangannya bergerak mengelus wajah gemetar, "A—Apa?"

Kyuhyun belum diusapnya wajah -lama wajah Kyuhyun mendekat maju ke wajah Sungmin memburu. Sungmin mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun namun sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat pipi Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat ketakutan."_A—Arrasseo_.Akan kukembalikan." katanya panik sambil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya menengadahkan tangannya, "Mana fotoku?"

"A—Ada syaratnya!"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Alih-alih ia malah mencibir Sungmin, "Memanfaatkan keadaan. Apa?"

"Apa…?"

"Apa maumu?"

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah, "Seminggu lagi ujian untuk ruang studi khusus akan dimulai. Aku mau kau menjadi tutorku…"

"Lee Sungmin. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tes itu tinggal seminggu memintaku mengajarimu. Aku bukan Tuhan yang menjamin kau akan lulus dengan mudah!" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah. Sungmin kemudian mendesah panjang, "Aku tahu…makanya aku memintamu aku gagal aku takkan menyalahkanmu, kok!"Sungmin menarik napasnya, "Atau kau lebih suka foto ini kupajang di mading sekolah?" tawa Sungmin mencebik.

" di perjanjian sebelumnya. Kalau kau mendapat ruang studi khusus, aku akan menggendongmu sekeliling sekolah. Setuju?"

"A..ah, _andwae_. . .Lagi!" bentak Sungmin dengan menekankan setiap perkataannya.

"Hmm?Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya menghimpit Sungmin ke pohon memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan _sensual_. Sungmin meneguk ludahnya mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah kemeja Kyuhyun namun tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "A—Apa yang hmmmppp—!"

Perkataan Sungmin terpotong ketika tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mencium menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan pelan sambil menarik tengkuknya merapat.

Lama Sungmin mengelak namun pertahanannya kendor mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan memegang bahu Kyuhyun erat. Desahan lolos, diiringi oleh deru napas mereka yang memburu.

Mereka berciuman?

.

.

.

TBC

Tadinya pingin update hari Sabtu, tapi karena FF ini alurnya lambat banget, ku-update sekarang. Tolong pengertiannya…

Review please~ #teriakpaketoa# Biar chap depan lebih panjang..dan FF ini lebih cepat apdet. Aku tau kok KMS-nya masih ada yang _ngumpet_, _muncul ke permukaan_, yuk! Nggak digigit :)


	7. Chapter 7: I'm So Sorry, Jungmo

**They Kissed Again**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: KYUMIN!**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-12)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**REMAKE K-DRAMA "PLAYFUL KISS"**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, KYUMIN, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

**.**

**.**

**current music for these chappie; C-REAL – Sorry But I**

**ma mood; Mellow. Stomachache!**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – I'm So Sorry, Jungmo**

**Malam hari, di kamar Sungmin**

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Langkah pertama kau harus menggunakan _X_ untuk menemukan inti soal ini!"

Kyuhyun berulang kalinya membentak Sungmin dengan keras. Ternyata seperti janjinya tadi pagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar menepatinya. Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin belajar. Tapi ternyata sesi belajar mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik sebab Sungmin yang kunjung tidak mengerti juga. Kyuhyun heran, soal ini kan sudah dibahas di bab yang lalu namun Sungmin masih tidak mengerti.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata dengan polos, "Apa itu _X_? Aku tidak mengerti…" Kyuhyun mengerang. "Alfabet!"

Kyuhyun lalu memijit pelipisnya tidak sabar. Punya murid 3 saja yang modelnya seperti Sungmin, sudah bisa dipastikan jika dirinya akan mati berdiri saat ini juga. Satu saja mengatasinya masih kewalahan. Kyuhyun hampir putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sabar. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mulai marah. Huh, mengajari Sungmin seperti butuh kekuatan ekstra seperti mengajar anak TK.

Kyuhyun lalu mencoba mengulang pelajarannya dan mengajari Sungmin rumus _logaritma_.

Bahasan Kyuhyun telah sampai di bilangan _biner _namun Sungmin bukannya mendengarkan justru asyik mengamati wajah serius Kyuhyun ketika menerangkannya. Ketika Kyuhyun selesai bicara ia melihat Sungmin menopang kepalanya sambil terus mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun frustasi, mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Begini yang kau bilang belajar? Sedari tadi kau hanya mengamatiku!" Sungmin mengulum senyumnya polos. "YAH!" Saat itulah orangtua mereka yang menguping di depan pintu kamar ikut terlonjak kaget.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya pening melihat Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menundukkan kepalanya sambil memohon, "Ayolah. Jangan menyerah mengajariku…" pintanya penuh harap. Tangannya menangkup di depan dada. "Aku memang terlalu bodoh. Seperti katamu, tapi aku akan berusaha!"

Kyuhyun memandangnya sekilas.

"Kenapa bisa kau tidak mengetahui begitu banyak hal? Apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari?"

Sungmin cemberut, "Apa kau benar-benar mengetahui segalanya?" Sungmin lalu berlari menuju lemarinya, mencopot sesuatu, dan kembali duduk dengan membawa benda itu. "Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kan. Kau tidak benar-benar tahu segalanya!" ujar Sungmin, ia memasang pose yang menurut Kyuhyun memuakkan. "Ini Super Junior!" Kemudian Sungmin mulai menyebutkan satu persatu nama _member boyband _itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan enggan. Setelah Sungmin selesai dengan dunia _fanboy_nya, ia merebut poster itu lalu menyimpannya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berbaring di atas ranjangnya, berdua.

"Kau mau bisa fokus atau tidak?!" ancamnya datar ketika Sungmin mengelak.

Kyuhyun lalu mengajarkan Sungmin sedikit trik agar bisa fokus. Ia menyuruh Sungmin membayangkan titik-titik hitam di atas langit-langit kamarnya kemudian menyuruh Sungmin untuk memejamkan matanya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, seperti dipraktekkan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Akhirnya mereka hanya melakukan hal itu hingga larut malam, dan tanpa sadar tertidur bersama di kasur Sungmin.

.

.

Hari demi hari setiap selesai jam makan malam, aktivitas Sungmin hanyalah belajar bersama Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Dua _namja _itu mulai mengerjakan soal—tepatnya cuma Sungmin…dan Kyuhyun akan memberitahu caranya.

"Dasar bodoh," cibir Kyuhyun entah ke berapa kali malam itu. Sungmin tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Bisa jadi sudah kebal atau terlalu takut pada Kyuhyun yang makin frustasi.

Kyuhyun terus mengulangi dengan sabar sampai akhirnya Sungmin bisa mengerjakan soalnya sendiri. Ia terkesan karena akhirnya Sungmin bisa berkonsentrasi.

Kyuhyun kemudian jatuh tertidur di meja belajar Sungmin sambil menunggunya menyelesaikan soalnya. "_Gomawo_…" ucap Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap surai Kyuhyun. Disingkirkannya rambut itu lalu Sungmin mengelap peluh Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "Dahinya lebar…pantas dia jenius,"

Cklek—

"Ya Tuhan—"

Heechul tercekat. Ia buru-buru berlari ke bawah memanggil suaminya dan juga Chunwa.

"Mereka serasi sekali…" katanya sambil memotret satu kali ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di meja belajar.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Sekarang hari Senin. Itu artinya ujian untuk merebut ruang studi khusus akan dimulai. Sungmin bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan ceria. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri di sudut koridor. Dan kalau Sungmin tak salah lihat, sepertinya Kyuhyun bilang: "Lakukan dengan baik." Yang membuatnya makin bersemangat.

Sungmin mengerjakan lembaran tesnya dan tersenyum bahagia ketika dirasanya tidak ada hambatan ketika mengerjakannya. Begitu juga dengan hari besoknya. Selasa, Rabu, sampai Jumat—hari terakhir tes diadakan.

Nilai para siswa langsung di_posting_ setelah ujian selesai. Sungmin mengecek skor Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lega mendapati Kyuhyun tetap berada di nomor satu meski Kyuhyun harus mengorbankan waktu tidurnya demi mengajarkan dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal sama seperti Sungmin. Bedanya, ia mengecek mnilai Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihatnya. Sungmin melakukannya dengan baik, ternyata ia berhasil mendapat tempat di ruang studi khusus itu.

Sungmin berniat mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas melihat Sungmin yang menyengir lebar kepadanya. Kyuhyun mendekatinya, dan menjulurkan tangannya. Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dengan semangat sambil sedikit gemetar.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana fotonya? Aku minta fotoku!"

Sungmin mendengus. "Bodoh." Sungmin memberikan fotonya pada Kyuhyun dengan agak berat. "Terimakasih," gumamnya kecil. Kyuhyun mengambil foto itu. "Ingat. Jangan beritahu siapa pun jika aku membantumu belajar."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan pergi.

Sungmin terlalu senang sampai kelewat girang. Suasana hatinya juga sedang baik. Bayangkan, hari ini kemajuan yang didapatnya ialah mendapat senyum tulus dari Kyuhyun dan ia berhasil mendapat ruang studi khusus—yang sebenarnya pada awalnya tak begitu diincarnya. Senyum terpancar di wajah Kyuhyun yang tak dilihat oleh Sungmin.

Tapi sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang dari koridor tersebut, Luhan muncul dan berteriak. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun berbalik, mendapati Luhan tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya, "Kau kan kalah taruhan. Jadi…kau harus menggendong dia!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri memantung di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan kalau taruhannya batal, dan ia sudah tidak tertarik pada penawaran Kyuhyun yang janji akan menggendongnya.

Luhan dan para siswa yang ada di sana menggeleng serentak. "Gendong, gendong, gendong!" koor mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan belum bereaksi sedikit pun.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Di tempatnya masing-masing, setelah lima menit menunggu tetap tidak ada pergerakan berarti baik dari Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Mereka berdua sama-sama gengsi untuk menghampiri salah satunya duluan. Sungmin masih berdiri konyol di tempatnya, senyumnya sudah memudar sedikit melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri benar-benar tidak mau beranjak selangkah pun. Luhan mendengus tidak sabar lalu mengisyaratkan anak muridnya untuk menarik Kyuhyun mendekat ke Sungmin. Namun hanya Jungmo yang terlihat tidak setuju, selebihnya, mereka semua bersorak kompak dengan Luhan sambil mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun.

Teman-teman Sungmin mulai jadi tidak sabar. "Gendong, gendong!" ucap mereka berulang kali.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun diam tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Sungmin panik sambil memegang bibirnya. Hanya refleks saja, Sungmin bahkan bingung kenapa ia malah bertingkah semakin bodoh sekarang.

Sorakan tentang 'gendong' itu masih ramai dan telinga Sungmin mulai panas mendengarnya.

"STOOOP!" ucapnya keras. Sontak semuanya terdiam. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun saat ini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang cemberut. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum angkuhnya. "Ayo." ajaknya datar.

"Ayo apa?" Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mendekapnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku." balas Kyuhyun singkat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya namun cepat ditepis oleh Sungmin. "Tidak usah." kata Sungmin, "Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi. Kau _namja _gila. Aku sungguh menyesal menyukaimu!"

Sungmin pergi, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan mengambil langkah lebar. Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ditariknya lengan Sungmin sebelum menjauh lalu Kyuhyun menempelkan pinggangnya dengan pinggang Sungmin.

"Jangan salah paham, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini," kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Kyuhyun menarik napas sembari memberi jeda, "Lee Sungmin-_ssi_, walau pun kau mengharapkannya terjadi atau pun sebaliknya, aku tahu ini akan tetap terjadi. Dan seperti yang kukatakan, kau tetap saja terlihat menyedihkan." lanjutnya.

"Apa?" seru Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang. Ia berkata dengan mengecilkan suara, sehingga hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang dapat mendengar. "_Arrasseo_, kau memang mencari perkara baru denganku. Sudah kubilang lupakan ini semua dan kau hanya perlu tinggalkan aku di sini tanpa melihat ke belakang!" Sungmin mencibir Kyuhyun, "Dan lagi, bila kukatakan jika kita hidup bersama di satu rumah apakah kau akan tetap berlaku lancang padaku? Kau akan mendadak gila, bukan? Oh, Cho Kyuhyun sang pangeran sekolah tinggal bersama Lee Sungmin _namja _idiot yang mengejarnya semenjak dari tingkat satu." Sungmin tertawa hambar. Terdengar mengancam.

Kyuhyun melotot.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Cho gila? Kau terus bertindak seenaknya padaku." lanjut Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang ramping Sungmin sambil sesekali membelai rambut Sungmin. "Apa yang kuinginkan?" tanyanya sedukif. "Kau bertindak seolah kau begitu polos, namun pada akhirnya kau selalu saja mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan, aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan…" bisik Kyuhyun sinis. Teman-teman mereka memandang curiga kedua orang itu dengan bertanya-tanya, sebetulnya apa yang tengah dibicarakan? Istilah katanya mungkin—_kepo_.

Kyuhyun mulai memajukan wajahnya. Sungmin terpaku. Bayangan Sungmin beberapa hari lalu ketika dirinya berkejaran dengan Kyuhyun di taman belakang seolah dipaksa menguar kembali dalam kepalanya. Dengan detil Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bisa mengingat jika dirinya…oh Tuhan ini konyol tapi benar—

_Ciuman pertama Sungmin adalah yang di taman belakang itu…_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho?! Semuanya melihat!" bentak Sungmin memprotes.

Kyuhyun bergeming sebentar. "Memangnya kenapa jika mereka melihat? Mereka punya mata. Jangan salahkan mereka, Min."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "_Andwae. Andwae. Andwae_." tepisnya berulang-ulang. Tapi memori tersebut semakin lekat menanggapi serbuan pemikirannya sekarang. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan Sungmin diam saja ketika Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Yaaaa_! Kau mau merebut ciumanku lagi!" ujar Sungmin sambil tetap berbisik dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau betul-betul sudah tidak waras."

Kyuhyun didorong hingga jatuh. Pantatnya terpaksa bersalaman dengan ubin koridor yang dingin dan ia mengaduh samar. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menepuk bagian seragamnya yang kotor, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya pertanda bingung. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin naik ke punggungnya namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menolaknya. Kyuhyun menjadi tidak sabar, direbutnya lengan Sungmin sambil berusaha menaikkan tubuh ehem—montok Sungmin ke punggungnya. Sungmin masih berusaha mengelak. Tiba-tiba Jungmo yang sudah tidak tahan melihat _scene_ kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih lama lagi langsung menepis tangan mesum Kyuhyun (menurut Jungmo) dari Sungmin-nya. Ternyata Jungmo tidak ingin hanya menjadi penonton di drama—ehm, antara Kyuhyun juga Sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melihatnya menolak tapi masih memaksa dia. Lepaskan tangan Sungmin!"

"Kau lagi…"

"Ya benar. Memang kenapa?"

Kyuhyun melirik Jungmo sekilas namun dianggapnya angin lalu, Kyuhyun masih belum mau melepasnya. Jungmo menepisnya lagi, langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu menariknya.

Jungmo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin, "Minnie, aku sudah mendengar berita tentangmu dan aku benar-benar bangga padamu…aku betul-betul minta maaf karena sempat tidak percaya saat kau bilang kau sedang belajar dengan giat. Jadi aku akan membahagiakanmu hari ini! Aku akan menggendongmu!" serunya. Sungmin mengangguk canggung, tapi tetap tersenyum lebar. Pada Jungmo, bukan Kyuhyun—catat itu!

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan tidak suka. "Kau betul-betul menyukainya?" Ia berdecih, melirik tubuh Sungmin dari atas rambut hingga ujung kakinya. "Baik. Ambillah dia. _Body_nya sama sekali tidak seksi. Walau montok, tetap saja. Dia kelebihan lemak, makannya terlalu banyak. Kau pasti akan keberatan jika menggendong dia," ujar Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin terbengong. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya makin menjauh. _Namja _itu meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pergi ke ruang perpustakaan.

Sungmin? Oh, kini ia sedang mati-matian menolak Jungmo karena anak buah Jungmo aka Jungmo and The Gang sedang berusaha menaikkan tubuhnya ke punggung _namja _tampan itu. Jungmo akhirnya berhasil dan menggendong Sungmin keliling lapangan _outdoor_.

.

.

Jungmo benar-benar menggendong Sungmin sekeliling sekolah besar ini. Wow. Dan sementara itu, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang masih rempong menyusul di belakang mereka, tak lupa dengan ponsel Ryeowook—itu penting. Sungmin meminta Jungmo menurunkannya dan Jungmo menurunkannya di bangku taman.

Sungmin menatap Jungmo, "Apa yang kau lakukan Momo-_ya_? Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu di situasi seperti tadi?" tanyanya pelan.

Jungmo melihat Sungmin yang cemberut. "Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Sungmin makin menekuk wajahnya.

Jungmo berlutut di hadapan Sungmin yang duduk di bangku taman. "Hei…" tegurnya pelan. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan melembut. "Entah kenapa aku ingin marah jika melihatmu selalu membela dia…biar pun aku bukan siapa-siapamu," ucap Jungmo sambil memberi jeda, "aku tak tahu sebenarnya siapa yang terlalu bodoh di sini, kau ataukah aku…"

"Maksudnya?"

"Mengertilah sedikit, Min. Kau sudah terlalu banyak disakiti olehnya. Salahkah aku yang berusaha melindungimu?" Jungmo menghela napas. "Aku memang tahu kalau sampai kapan pun itu hatimu akan tetap dimiliki Kyuhyun. Tapi paling tidak beri aku kesempatan. Selama kau belum ada hubungan serius dengannya, salahkah aku?"

Sungmin tertegun.

"Apakah kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun? Benarkah kau terlalu menyukainya sehingga kau tak pernah mau menengok ke belakang?" lanjut Jungmo sambil tersenyum sekilas. Sungmin menatapnya, "T—Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Apa yang hebat darinya? Dia hanya punya lidah yang tajam dan mempunyai bakat merendahkan orang lain. Dia egois, angkuh, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan…"

Jungmo tersenyum. Entah kenapa kali ini terlihat begitu malang, wajahnya seakan mendung. Ia berusaha tetap tersenyum namun gagal. Adalah sulit ketika mendapati orang yang kau cintai sudah terpaku pada seseorang—dan orangnya bukan dirimu. Itu…menyakitkan.

"_See_…kau bahkan hapal semua sifatnya,"

"Mo—"

"Sungmin-_ah_, tidakkah kau lelah mengejar-ngejarnya?"

"Jungmo…"

"Aku ada di 'belakang', kalau kau mau menoleh,"

Sungmin meraih tangan Jungmo dengan cepat. Menggenggamnya erat. Jungmo membiarkan tangannya yang sekarang diusap lembut oleh Sungmin. "Maaf," kata Sungmin singkat.

Jungmo menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Aku ke kelas duluan…" pamitnya lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandangnya dari belakang. Jungmo and The Gang menatapnya iba, memandang Sungmin sebentar lalu mengikuti Jungmo masuk ke dalam kelas 3-7. Sungmin tetap duduk di bangku itu sambil ditemani Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Sesaat setelah Jungmo meninggalkan Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memang langsung menghampirinya.

Sungmin memandang ke bawah tepat di sepatunya. "Aku…menyakitinya. Lagi."

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih banyak masih nunggu FF republish ini. Chapter terakhir yang pernah diapdet kalo nggak salah kayaknya pas scene Min jadian ama Kyu, ya?

Readers minta apdetan nex chap hari apa? :O


	8. Chapter 8: Just Tell Me Why

They Kissed Again

.

.

Main Pair: KYUMIN!

.

Genre: Drama, Romance

.

Rating: T (PG-12)

.

[Warns]

_REMAKE K-DRAMA "PLAYFUL KISS"_

YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, KYUMIN, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.

.

.

current music for these chappie; C-REAL – Sorry But I

ma mood; Mellow. Stomachache!

.

Chapter 8 – Just Tell Me Why

Sungmin memandang ke bawah tepat di sepatunya. "Aku…menyakitinya. Lagi."

Ryeowook menepuk pundaknya pelan. Eunhyuk telah berurai airmata di sampingnya. Ketiga sahabat itu saling meresapi perasaan masing-masing. Dan bukannya Sungmin tidak tahu, ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Karena Sungmin juga merasakannya. Ia merasakan bagaimana menjadi posisi Jungmo, karena dirinya memang mengalaminya. Selama dua tahun lebih ini, pekerjaannya hanya untuk dihabiskan melihat kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak lainnya. Pun bagaimana rasanya ditolak untuk ke sekian kali, Sungmin juga paham rasanya.

Seolah telinganya ditulikan. Matanya dibutakan. Dan perasaannya dihujam. Mungkin itulah rasanya jatuh cinta kepada orang yang lebih dulu mencintai orang sebelummu. Bisakah menyalahkan objek pencinta itu? Atau…salahkan waktu? Tidak juga. Cinta adalah mutlak. Konyol, sangat. Karena cinta memang tak pernah berhak disalahkan. Lantas…bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Sungmin justru berbalik. Menengok ke belakang di mana ada Jungmo setia menunggunya? Bisa saja.

"Kau membenci Kyuhyun sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Memecah kesunyian. Sungmin langsung menoleh padanya. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin, "Kau bimbang dengan perasaanmu sekarang? Kulihat kau mulai ada rasa pada Jungmo…" Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak mau ditatap intens oleh Ryeowook dan jadilah Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk sibuk oleh airmata. "Kurasa begitu," tanggap Sungmin singkat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, mari tinggalkan tempat ini. Mulai besok kau menempati kelas khusus, kan?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Ayo," ajak Ryeowook. Sungmin menurut dengan menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk yang masih menangis.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Warga sekolah Sungmin di seluruh penjuru Pearl Sapphire—tak ketinggalan Song _Ahjumma_, si penjaga kantin—mulai mengganti topik gosipnya. Dari yang tadinya membicarakan tentang betapa memalukannya makhluk bernama Lee Sungmin itu, mereka mulai memperhitungkan keberadaan Sungmin. Maksudnya secara tidak langsung berita masuknya Sungmin ke ruang studi khusus itu langsung mengangkat derajatnya. Semua siswa merasa begitu iri pada Sungmin. Mungkin ini kebetulan yang terlalu direkayasa. Karena mereka juga tahu kalau Sungmin, emm, sangat tertinggal dalam nilai pelajarannya. Namun sementara itu, Sungmin justru menanggapinya dengan simpel. Sungmin tak mau berpusing ria dengan ejekan atau cibiran berikutnya yang akan mampir ke pendengarannya. Ia sudah mantap dengan prinsipnya yang maju terus pantang mundur. Tapi lagi-lagi, senyum Sungmin terpaksa mesti pudar ketika salah satu murid di ruang khusus yang ditempatinya mencibirnya sebagai 'orang yang pernah dipermalukan Kyuhyun di koridor sekolah'.

Dengan meneguhkan kemantapan hatinya, Sungmin bertekad tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya lagi untuk ke sekian kali. Sungmin harus benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatannya dalam belajar di ruang studi khusus ini. Sungmin ingin terus membuktikan jika kelas 3-7 bukanlah seperti yang murid lainnya bayangkan. Saat itu, bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan Sungmin sedang masuk ke kelas, ternyata di dalam sudah ada Sehun _seonsaeng _berdiri di depan kelas. Menerangkan pelajaran eksak. Bab tentang reproduksi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sehun agak sinis.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengucap maaf. Sungmin sudah dengar dari Luhan jika Sehun itu orangnya sangat tidak suka siswa yang telat mengikuti pelajarannya. Katanya itu ciri orang tidak niat belajar, malas. Tidak disiplin, intinya. Ternyata benar, semua perkataan Luhan memang terbukti. Sedari tadi Sehun tak sama sekali menyinggungnya untuk duduk atau melakukan apa pun. _Namja _tampan dengan ekspresi dingin itu tetap saja meneruskan pekerjaannya menerangkan pelajaran pada anak di ruang studi khusus itu—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi karena rata-rata mereka memang sudah lebih dulu mempelajarinya. Paham di luar kepala.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gelisah di samping pintu geser ruangan kelas itu. Tangannya meremas salah satunya, membentuk gerakan abstrak. Luhan meliriknya sedikit namun kembali acuh. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu.

"_Seonsaengnim_…" panggil Sungmin lirih, takut.

"Dari apa janin bisa terbentuk?"

"_Eoh_?"

"Kutanya padamu, dari apa janin bisa terbentuk?" Sehun memandang Sungmin dari meja guru. Ia sekarang sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya, sambil melihat Sungmin yang berkeringat. Aneh. Sehun mengambil napas panjang, "Kalau bisa kau jawab kau boleh duduk."

Sungmin langsung memutar otaknya cepat. Setahunya, janin itu bayi. Dan bayi itu berasal dari…

Sungmin menutup wajahnya gusar. Pipinya memerah membayangkannya. Oh tidak, Sungmin habis berpikiran jorok, sepertinya.

Sehun melihatnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa denganmu?"

Sungmin menatap Sehun tetap dengan wajahnya yang masih merona, "_Seonsaengnim_ mesum." katanya. Sehun tentu saja bingung. Perempatan abstrak mampir di pelipisnya, samar. Separuh dalam dirinya tidak terima dibilang seperti itu. Walau sebagian dalam dirinya membenarkan, tapi—hei, munafikkah jika Sehun bilang tidak pernah menonton film _yadong_? Bagaimana pun, baik Sehun maupun Sungmin tetaplah _namja _yang punya 'naluri'. Yah, begitulah.

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya ke sembarang arah. Sambil gemetar, ia berkata pelan, "Janin terbentuk dari anu…eh—i-itu, maksudnya…a-anu," katanya gagap. Sehun tetap tidak mengerti. "Janin terbentuk karena hubungan suami istri—?"

Seisi kelas itu cengo. Menatap tidak percaya kepada Sungmin yang kini wajahnya serupa tomat.

Sehun mengerti sekarang. Jadi Sungmin pikir ke sana? Kan yang dimaksud Sehun itu percampuran internalnya, bukan proses buatnya. Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya. Sedangkan seisi kelas itu sontak menertawakan jawaban Sungmin yang konyol dan terkesan asal-asalan. Sungmin menelan ludahnya berat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memilih untuk langsung duduk di bangkunya setelah Sehun merasa Sungmin memang kebetulan saja masuk ruang studi khusus ini. Jawabannya tidak imbang, membuktikannya yah, mungkin Sungmin menghitung kancing ketika menjawab tes.

.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang, Sungmin mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya demi memperhatikan segala tingkah laku Kyuhyun di dalam kelas. Sumpah, Sungmin yang melihatnya begitu saja sangat tidak tahan, namun ia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun bisa begitu betah memainkan benda bodoh—menurut Sungmin—itu dengan amat serius seakan sedang mengerjakan tes. Sungmin merutukinya, dan mencibir Kyuhyun agak keras dari tempatnya duduk. Kyuhyun tetap memainkan PSP hitamnya dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin.

Untung saja kelasnya sepi, kalau tidak Sungmin mungkin bakal kena keroyok oleh para _fans _Kyuhyun di kelas ini, karena sedari tadi Sungmin tetap tak berhenti menyumpah kata-kata kasar untuk Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberangnya. Tempatnya ada di bangku ketiga, dua baris dari pintu masuk. Sungmin menghentikan dunianya ketika ia menyadari ada seorang _namja_, dan uh…itu _namja _mungil yang beberapa waktu lalu minta diajari Kyuhyun pelajaran. Itu loh, yang Sungmin mengintip Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun mengajarinya lagi, dengan sabar, berbeda ketika Kyuhyun menemaninya belajar. _Namja _itu selalu emosi dan tidak sabaran, frustasi kadang juga. Bisa jadi karena objek yang diajar juga kemampuan kapasitas pikirnya berbeda. CPU-nya beda…

_Namja _mungil itu telah selesai diajari sebuah soal oleh Kyuhyun. Dan bermaksud ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik pada Kyuhyun namun ditolak dengan pasti olehnya. Kyuhyun tidak suka. Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu mnjadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Sehun serta merta memarahinya. Tidak sampai di situ, Sehun bahkan melempar kepalanya dengan penghapus papan tulis. Membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian memalukan di kelas itu untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Sungmin tapi Sungmin menutupinya dengan buku. Baginya dirinya sekarang terlihat amat bodoh di mata Kyuhyun.

Teman-teman Sungmin, sudah pasti Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan tanpa ketinggalan Jungmo—jika bisa dipanggil teman, eum—pergi ke kelas khusus tempat Sungmin mereka sekarang belajar, mereka mengintip dari celah pintu belakang. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk membolos bersama mereka ke kantin sekolah. Kebiasaan kelas 3-7. Namun mereka terlambat, Sehun menangkap basah mereka mengajak Sungmin pergi. Sehun marah. Dan trio teman Sungmin itu berdalih jika mereka hanya ingin menyapa Sungmin. Sungmin tentu saja membalas lambaian tangan mereka. "LEE SUNGMIN…!" Sungmin langsung mengkeret dan membaca bukunya lagi.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Esoknya. Masih sama di jam istirahat juga, para guru berkumpul di ruang guru. Dari kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah, dan juga melibatkan Luhan serta Sehun. Tiba-tiba ketika sedang membicarakan sesuatu, mendadak Sehun bertanya bagaimana caranya Sungmin dapat masuk ke ruang studi khusus yang hanya mengambil siswa dengan 50 skor teratas. Karena Sungmin sudah terkenal 'di bawah'. Luhan membalasnya dengan sinis dan berkata jika kita sungguh-sungguh pasti dapat berhasil. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Sehun masih curiga, begitu juga guru-guru yang lain, bagaimana bisa Sungmin yang otaknya _medium_ bisa masuk 50 besar. Mereka menganggap Sungmin melakukan kecurangan. Tapi Luhan segera menepis tudingan buruk tersebut dan membela Sungmin dengan dalih nilai akademiknya yang berada jauh di atas rata-rata. Yup, Sungmin memang hanya jago dalam pelajaran olahraga. Selebihnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Sehun masih melirik aneh pada Luhan. Mungkin Luhan sudah begitu cintanya akan 3-7, makanya sebisa mungkin membela Sungmin sampai sebegitunya. Sehun menatapnya bosan. "Baiklah kalau seperti itu, kita hanya bisa menunggu dan biar nanti kita lihat. Hmm, Jumat ini kelas satu dan dua akan tur lapangan, hanya kelas tiga saja yang bermasalah, tidak punya agenda. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan kompetisi atletik?"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya seraya memberi ide untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Namun guru lainnya kurang setuju, tapi dengan segala jurus _aegyo_ yang entah dari mana Luhan dapatkan akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk rekan-rekannya tersebut untuk menerima usulannya. Luhan juga menambahkan jika kompetisi ini akan berguna untuk menambah daya konsentrasi siswa. Akhirnya undiannya dikocok. Dan kelas 3-7 kebagian melawan kelas 3-1. Yang itu artinya kelas Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun ingin protes, tapi Luhan bersikeras karena beranggapan jika Sehun selalu memandang rendah kelas 3-7 dan berkata bahwa kelasnya lebih unggul dari kelas Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika kelasku kalah aku akan memanggilmu '_Hyung_' selama seminggu?" tawar Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Dan semuanya setuju. _Fix._

.

.

Luhan buru-buru memberitahukan informasi tersebut pada siswanya. Begitu rapat bubar ia langsung berlari cepat ke tangga yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan lantai dua. Luhan juga memberikan info tentang apa-apa saja yang diperlombakan. Dengan semangat, Luhan memberikan motivasi agar kelasnya memenangkan kompetisi itu bahkan walau harus mempertaruhkan segalanya. Muridnya masih belum bereaksi, tanpa diduga Jungmo mengacungkan tangannya, "_Seonsaeng _menyuruh kami berusaha keras, lalu apa timbal balik yang akan kami dapat dari kompetisi ini bila menang?" Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika traktiran _pizza_?" Semuanya langsung bersorak.

Di lain sisi, Sehun juga memberitahukan kelasnya tentang kompetisi atletik ini. Tapi…sudah bisa ditebak jika semua siswanya tidak sepakat.

.

.

.

TBC

Pick one: **Review** or **the end**?


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning This War

**They Kissed Again**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: KYUMIN!**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-12)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**REMAKE K-DRAMA "PLAYFUL KISS"**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, KYUMIN, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

**.**

**.**

**current music for these chappie; Super Junior – Don't Don**

**ma mood; Bit disappointed, um.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 – Beginning This War**

Siswa Luhan, alias kelas 'kesayangan' Pearl Sapphire—3-7, mulai melakukan latihan-latihan kecil untuk dapat memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Alih-alih ikut latihan, Jungmo malah melatih temannya untuk trik berlari estafet. Sungmin yang sudah terkenal pintar olahraga, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengerahkan kemampuannya sebisa mungkin. Lantas Kyuhyun lewat di depan mereka dan melihat latihan yang dilakukan oleh kelas 3-7. "Acara ini sungguh sangat lucu. Konyol dan memalukan. Sama seperti kalian," komentarnya pendek tapi menusuk.

Sungmin yang tadinya sedang berlari kecil di tempatnya mendadak berhenti lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Matanya melotot. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berada di dekat Sungmin ikut menoleh.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sedang memata-matai trik kami supaya menang? Cih, jangan menangis jika kami yang menang," ujar Jungmo setengah mengejek.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan licik. "Kelas kalian akan menang." balasnya singkat.

Sungmin memperhatikannya sambil mengerjap, "Maksudnya?"

"Ya. Kelas 3-7 akan menang mutlak."

Sungmin masih bingung dengan kata-kata ambigu Kyuhyun. "Jangan berbelit, Cho. Katakan saja apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar sambil mencibir Sungmin, "Kau itu masih sama saja telminya, ya. Kelas kalian akan menang, karena kelas kami sangat tidak tertarik mengikuti kompetisi ini." ucapnya.

"A—Apa katamu? Jadi kau bilang kelas kami akan menang karena kalian yang tidak serius?" seru Jungmo marah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Jungmo semakin emosi dan bersiap untuk menonjok Kyuhyun tapi keduluan ditahan Sungmin, Sungmin balik menyeringai ke Kyuhyun. "Mungkin dia benar kelas kita memang akan menang," Ia menarik bebas seringainya, terkesan lebih jahat. "Karena dia tak yakin kelasnya akan menang melawan kelas kita. Kelasnya sama seperti pengecut."

Jungmo dan orang-orang yang ada di sana mulai menatap Kyuhyun memojokkan. Sungmin tepat, kapan lagi ia akan punya kesempatan untuk mempermalukan si Cho yang terlalu angkuh itu? Inilah saatnya dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sungmin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan dan berhenti tepat selangkah di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Sungmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kelasmu pecundang! Menyerah sebelum kalah. Apa itu semangat kelas unggulan, 3-1?" katanya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan matanya imajinatif. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Sungmin. Jadilah ia hanya bisa mendengarkan cibiran Sungmin yang yah, pedas. Ternyata begini rasanya dipermalukan di depan orang banyak—kurang lebih Kyuhyun jadi agak menyesal sering memperlakukan Sungmin begini. Direndahkan di hadapan yang lain rasanya adalah seperti Neraka!

Sungmin melembutkan pandangannya lalu secepat kilat mengecup bibir Kyuhyun cepat—secepat angin. Hingga orang-orang di sana tidak tahu jika barusan Sungmin mencuri ciuman dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Anggap saja kita impas, Cho…" bisik Sungmin di telinganya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan angkuh. Lalu Sungmin berbalik, menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook di sebelah kanan kirinya. "Kelasmu seperti ayam kehilangan induk. Kelabakan sendiri. Dan cenderung membuat keributan tidak penting," ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum menghilang dari sana.

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa merutuki nasib bodohnya sudah mengganggu acara latihan 3-7 itu. Lihat, karena sekarang Kyuhyun tengah mati kutu…dan uniknya, Kyuhyun baru saja dicium Sungmin.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin dengan semangat langsung menceritakan tentang kompetisi itu pada Heechul. Heechul sangat semangat untuk menghadiri pertandingan itu namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, _namja _tampan tokoh utama kita yang sungguh malas mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Sandeul sedang bermain robot di samping Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sandeul. "Deullie, Sayang…"

Sandeul menaruh mainannya dan menatap Heechul balik.

"Dari pada main itu lebih baik ajari Sungmin _Hyung _main lompat tali," kata Heechul. Sandeul mengangkat satu alisnya, "Mengajari?" Ia lalu menunjuk Sungmin, "Dia?" Heechul mengangguk antusias. "Tidak mau." lanjut Sandeul sambil menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Sandeul melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Dia bodoh, _Eomma_. Nanti kalau aku mengajarinya, dia tidak akan bisa mengerti. Aku capek kalau harus mengulangi terus," cibirnya.

"Hei. Pepatah mengatakan; Jika kita bekerja keras maka kita akan bisa menggiling tongkat besi menjadi jarum," jawab Sungmin mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sandeul. Sandeul tetap tidak mau. Heechul terkesan, ia kagum pada jawaban Sungmin.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau," kata Sungmin lagi. Heechul menepuk bahunya sekali, dan mengambilkan ayam goreng yang ada di atas meja. Ia memberikannya pada Sungmin yang langsung dilahap rakus oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit potongan ayamnya sembari melirik kecil pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat cara makan Sungmin.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin mencoba memakai kostum yang akan dipakainya untuk menyemangati kelas 3-7. Sebuah kostum kelinci tebal berwarna merah muda terang yang cuping telinganya sangat panjang. Cantik, karena Sungmin memang memilih untuk yang dipakai perempuan. Aneh.

Sungmin memakai kostum itu dengan dibantu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, pastinya. Karena kostum itu lumayan berat makanya Sungmin berjalan begitu pelan. Ketika ia keluar dari ruang ganti, ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang melewatinya begitu saja. Sungmin mau memaki-maki Kyuhyun yang mengabaikan keberadaannya tapi ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Pasti karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu orang yang ada di balik kostum ini, pikirnya.

Sungmin berbalik arah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun, "Pasti dia tidak bisa mengenaliku," monolognya.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah melakukan gerakan perenggangan. Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya ke depan. Sungmin lalu berjongkok di depan bokong Kyuhyun dan dengan percaya dirinya mengerjai Kyuhyun, menusuk bokong Kyuhyun dengan sundulan jarinya. Kyuhyun langsung berteriak kesakitan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sungmin mengejeknya kemudian berlari kabur, namun belum beberapa langkah jauh dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin terjatuh. Kakinya tersandung dan ia hanya bisa berguling abstrak di tanah karena kostumnya yang berat. Sungmin tidak bisa mendudukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya, membantu Sungmin dengan mendudukkannya di bangku taman itu. "Dasar orang kurang kerjaan," cibirnya, lalu ia menghela napas. "Nah, mari kita lihat siapa orang mesum yang mengerjai Kyuhyun tampan ini…" monolognya sambil bernarsis ria.

Sungmin tercekat. Ia buru-buru memegang erat kepala kelincinya supaya Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya. Kyuhyun menarik kepala kelinci itu. Dengan susah payah menarik-narik akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin yang wajahnya tengah memerah hebat ketika ia berhasil membuka kepala kelincinya. "Ha!"

Sungmin menutupi wajahnya, malu.

"Ternyata dirimu. Sudah kuduga. Dasar orang aneh. Kalau kau mau memegang bokongku bilang langsung saja, tidak perlu curi-curi menusuknya seperti itu." Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Atau kau mau sekalian memegang 'depannya'?" ujar Kyuhyun seduktif. Ia memasang tampang yang menurut Sungmin sangat mesum.

"Mesum sekali," gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk condong ke arah Sungmin, lebih dekat. "Siapa? Aku atau kau?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kurasa kau lebih mesum dariku…ya, kan? Sekarang pasti kau sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Pipi Sungmin sontak lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Dua fakta memojokkannya; Disangka berniat mesum pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan emm—berhasrat?

Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat wajah Sungmin yang bagai tomat. Memerah seperti tomat matang. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencubit pipinya.

.

.

Pertandingan baru dibuka dan kompetisi pertama ini baru saja mau dimulai namun Sungmin sudah mengeluh gerah, tidak tahan memakai kostum kelincinya lebih lama lagi. Ia kepanasan.

Sungmin melepas kepala kelincinya dan dari jauh Kyuhyun melihat dirinya. Ryeowook mengipasi Sungmin dengan buku tulisnya.

Pertandingan pertama dimulai, dan tampaklah perbedaan mendasar yang membedakan antara kelas 3-1 (kelas Sehun) dengan kelas 3-7 (kelas Luhan). Luhan serta murid-muridnya amat semangat menyambut pertandingan itu, tapi kelas Sehun sangat ogah-ogahan. Ekspresi mereka begitu kentara di mukanya.

_Pertandingan pertama: Jalan beriringan dengan tali sepatu terikat satu sama lainnya._

Kelas 3-7 dapat melakukannya dengan baik dan kompak, akhirnya merekalah yang menang. Sedangkan, kelas 3-1 sering kali terjatuh, mereka kalah.

_Pertandingan kedua: Tarik tambang._

Kelas 3-1 dan 3-7 sama-sama bersemangat untuk memenangkan ini. Mereka berusaha keras. Tiba-tiba dengan mengendap-endap di balik semak, Heechul datang dan sembunyi di belakang semak di mana Kyuhyun duduk santai melihat pertandingan. Ia belum bertanding. Heechul lalu berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang instingnya merasa, radarnya curiga dan merasa jika Heechul memang sedang mengikutinya ke sekolah. Tapi kembali ke pertandingan itu, kelas 3-7 hampir saja kalah namun berkat kegigihan Jungmo, teman-temannya bisa memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Semuanya bersorak, saking senangnya, dan tanpa disadari Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin yang masih pakai kostumnya, refleks memeluk Jungmo begitu erat. Jungmo membalas pelukannya dan memberi elusan pelan di punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dari tempat duduknya tertawa sinis. Kau bisa menyebutnya cemburu—atau kalau Kyuhyun gengsi, ia hanya tidak suka…

Sementara Heechul masih begitu semangat mengambil gambar dan melihat hasil jepretannya yang objeknya adalah Sungmin, dengan tidak disengaja Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan memberi semangat. Heechul menyuruhnya berhenti, dan memelankan suara. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Heechul dan mengenali wajahnya. Ia ingat, ini kan ibunya Kyuhyun. Namun Heechul mengaku tidak mengenali wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu menjelaskan jika dirinya pernah ikut ibunya bermain ke rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat skor yang dikumpulkan kelasnya, 3-7. Ia lalu mendekati Sehun dan membanggakan kelasnya.

Sehun yang sedang minum air mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang berdiri menyilang tangan, tersenyum sombong di depannya. "Apa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, kelasku bisa punya prestasi juga, kan?" ucap Luhan.

Sehun memutar matanya bosan. "Itu karena kelas kami ogah-ogahan. Mereka terlalu malas menanggapi pertandingan bodoh begini. Yang kudengar katanya sih usulmu…"

Luhan mendengus, "Kau saja yang bodoh, tidak mau melatih mereka." sindir Luhan balik. "Mengakulah…kami sudah unggul karena poin kami sudah 2. Dan kelasmu masih 0,"

"Tidak akan."

"Oh Sehun-_ssi_." panggil Luhan dengan nada sinis, "Kita lihat saja nanti,"

"Baik. Paling-paling ujungnya juga kau yang akan memanggilku _'Hyung'_," balas Sehun datar. Luhan menatapnya tidak suka, "Bagaimana bisa begitu? Umurku bahkan lebih tua empat tahun darimu, bodoh."

"Kan kau sendiri yang janji di ruang guru…"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Cih, tapi aku tidak akan kalah!" decihnya. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

.

.

_Pertandingan ketiga: Lari estafet._

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut ambil bagian di sini. Pertandingan dimulai, kelas 3-7 unggul karena pemain pertamanya berlari agak cepat dari lawannya. Pemain kedua yang terdiri dari para guru, kelas 3-7 tertinggal karena Luhan terjatuh sebelum garis _finish _batasnya berlari. Bahkan Luhan hampir menarik celana Sehun ke bawah, berusaha menghentikannya namun tetap gagal. Tak berhasil, yang ada Luhan malah nyungsep di tengah arena.

Menyadari tidak akan cepat sampai jika tidak bergegas, Luhan melempar tongkat ke Sungmin dan Sungmin menangkapnya dengan tepat. Sungmin berlari dengan cepat, tapi karena ia biasa jadi tidak perlu susah payah untuk berhasil menyusul pemain ketiga dari kelas 3-1. Tapi ketika mau sampai ke tempat Jungmo akan meneruskan larinya, tiba-tiba, entah karena setan atau malaikat yang menghasutnya, ia terpesona akan keindahan mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sambil berkeringat. Sungmin terkagum dengan Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Akibat tidak fokusnya pandangan Sungmin akhirnya tongkat meleset ke tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, bukan pada Jungmo. Kyuhyun diam saja dan menjatuhkan tongkat yang diberikan Sungmin. Ia kemudian mengambil tongkat dari temannya yang sudah sampai di hadapannya ngos-ngosan. Kyuhyun berlari mendahului sambil melewati Sungmin yang cengo. Ia mengatakan Sungmin adalah makhluk teridiot yang dikenalnya.

Sungmin sempat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Jungmo memungut tongkat Sungmin dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun namun sayang karena Kyuhyun telah berlari dari tadi, Jungmo tentu kalah.

Kelas 3-1 merayakan kemenangannya. Sementara itu Sungmin berusaha kabur namun ketahuan teman-temannya, ia dipukuli temannya, sementara itu Jungmo terkapar di tanah sambil menyesali kekalahannya. Kyuhyun membantunya bangun, namun tangannya sontak ditepis kasar oleh Jungmo.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, jangan pikir kau menang!" teriak Jungmo sambil tiduran mengatur napas.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tidak suka. "Apakah kebiasaanmu jika kau selalu berteriak saat kau kalah bertarung?" kata Seung Jo sedikit menyindir. Jungmo marah besar sedangkan Kyuhyun tertawa lega.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 2-1, namun tidak ada _pizza_ buat kelas Sungmin, karena Luhan baru akan bersedia membelikan mereka _pizza_ jika mereka menang 3 kali, semua siswa kecewa. Saat istirahat Sungmin ternyata bersembunyi dibalik tempat duduk. Ia takut dengan teman-temannya, namun temannya memergokinya, penyidangan Sungmin dimulai, semua temannya menyalahkan Sungmin namun hanya Jungmo yang membelanya. Eunhyuk? Tidak, ia lebih suka makan _pizza _gratis dari pada membela Sungmin. kadang-kadang Eunhyuk bisa menjadi sangat perhitungan. Sungmin merajuk, namun teman-temannya tetap tidak mau tahu, gara-gara Sungmin mereka tidak dapat traktiran _pizza_. Jungmo akhirnya mau mentraktir teman-temannya _pizza_ namun karena uangnya tidak cukup akhirnya Jungmo tidak bisa membelikan mereka _pizza_.

Tiba-tiba Heechul datang dan mengaku sebagai _fans_ Sungmin. Sebagai ganti kegagalan traktiran, Heechul akan mentraktir mereka semua _pizza_. Ryeowook sempat bertanya pada Heechul siapa dia namun Heechul dan Sungmin kompak tidak mau menjawab. Dan pada akhirnya mereka semua berfoto dan bernyanyi bersama.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Malamnya, badan Sungmin terasa remuk. Punggung sampai pangkal kakinya sakit semua. Ia tak berhenti mengeluh dan mengerang di atas tempat tidur, sambil memijit pelan betisnya. Sungmin merasa bosan, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dengan berjalan sangat perlahan.

Kyuhyun meliriknya dari balik pintu, menatap Sungmin. Mungkin agak khawatir. "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya. Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang melihatnya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _I-Pod_. "Ah, bagaimana tidak sakit jika kau saja berusaha dengan sangat keras," lanjut Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Tentu aku harus berusaha keras. Aku iri padamu yang pintar dalam segala hal." kata Sungmin cemberut.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu memandangnya dengan sinis, "Mengapa kau memberikan tongkat itu padaku jika tahu nantinya akan dikeroyok kelas 3-7?" Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Salahku,"

Dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin, Heechul ternyata tengah menguping percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih cemberut, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah cerah. "Tapi aku tidak 'habis' oleh kelas 3-7, karena waktu itu _Eomma_mu datang untuk menyelamatkanku," kenangnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan alis, "Bagaimana?" Sungmin melanjutkan, "_Eommanim _menggantikan _pizza _traktiran Luhan _seonsaengnim_, jadi mereka tidak marah lagi." katanya berbinar.

"Apa? Membelikan _pizza_?" Kyuhyun mendesis, "Dia memang tukang onar di keluarga Cho," erangnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Heechul sedikit kesal tapi ia tak juga beranjak.

"Tapi aku betul-betul menyukai _Eommanim_, aku merasa sangat senang ketika _Eomma _datang ke sekolah. Aku merasa ibuku sendiri yang datang ke sana. Walaupun ada _Aboji _dan _Moni_, tapi aku lebih suka jika ada ibu…" Heechul tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Heechul langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia langsung membuka _laptop _dan memandangi hasil jepretan kameranya di sekolah Sungmin tadi pagi. Seperti mendapat ilham tiba-tiba, Heechul punya rencana untuk mengajak keluarga Cho serta Lee untuk berlibur bersama. Piknik keluarga…

TBC

Aku naruh harapan besar buat FF ini.. apa readers serupa? Aku nggak minta apa2,, hanya review yg buat aku punya alasan buat meneruskan FF ini. Nggak naïf kan kalo misal aku kepingin readers ninggalin review? Makasih banyak :)


	10. Chapter 10: Picnic

They Kissed Again

.

.

Main Pair: KYUMIN!

.

Genre: Drama, Romance

.

Rating: T (PG-12)

.

[Warns]

_REMAKE K-DRAMA "PLAYFUL KISS"_

YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, KYUMIN, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.

.

.

current music for these chappie; Super Junior – Don't Don

ma mood; Bit disappointed, um.

.

Chapter 9 – Picnic

Malam harinya, Chunwa mengajak keluarga Cho untuk makan malam di restorannya. Hitung-hitung untuk merayakan keberhasilan Sungmin menempati ruang studi khusus. Percaya tidak percaya, sebenarnya Chunwa lebih banyak tidak percayanya—mana mungkin Sungmin-nya bisa. Yah, tapi mungkin itulah hidup, semuanya selalu tak pernah berhenti berputar. Sungmin yang nilai akademiknya amat jeblok, bisa dengan ajaib menempati kelas yang isinya rata-rata berotak encer macam Kyuhyun. Pengecualian bagi Kyuhyun yang memang hidupnya ditakdirkan _flat_—tidak pernah menemui kesulitan berarti. Itu pendapat Sungmin.

Chunwa tak henti mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Kyuhyun karena telah bersedia menjadi tutor dadakan bagi Sungmin. Sementara semua orang sedang hikmat menikmati hidangan yang dibuat Chunwa, Kyuhyun mendengarkan musik sambil menatap Sungmin dengan begitu sinis.

Setelah makan malam, Chunhwa dan Sungmin bernyanyi bersama. Sungmin dan Heechul terlihat begitu senang dan tak hentinya tersenyum lebar—aneh, seperti pasangan ibu dan anak kandung. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tetap sibuk dengan musiknya. Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun, ia jadi teringat dengan masa-masa awal pertama menyukai Kyuhyun.

Saat itu…di upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Sungmin terlambat bangun dan otomatis berangkat dengan terburu-buru. Ia sampai dengan berlari namun di depan gerbang sekolah, ia sudah dihadang oleh satpam sekolah berkumis tebal dan berperut buncit, yang kelihatannya juga galak. Sungmin ingin masuk, tapi di lain sisi ia juga takut menghadapi satpam sekolah itu. Ada seorang siswa yang berpakaian rapi namun jas almamaternya dilepas. Sekilas Sungmin melihat tampangnya. Hidungnya lancip, matanya besar. Garis wajahnya memang sudah tampan sejak dulu. Dan Sungmin memperhatikannya diam-diam. Siswa itu berbicara sedikit dengan pak satpam lalu dengan sinis mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk. Sungmin sebenarnya tak begitu paham dengan apa yang terjadi namun kalau telinganya tak salah tangkap, ia mendengar siswa itu menyuruh satpam sekolah membukakan gerbangnya untuk Sungmin. _Well_, tak perlu dijabarkan lebih lanjut sepertinya alasan Sungmin begitu terlihat kentara. Ia menyukai Kyuhyun yang diibaratkannya Pangeran berkuda putih-nya. Seperti itulah.

Kembali ke kenyataan sekarang, Sungmin yang telah menenggak _soju _lebih banyak dari biasanya tiba-tiba berbicara melantur, "_Appa_, dia mengatakan aku menyedihkan. Lee Sungmin menyedihkan. Dia bilang, kita menumpang pada keluarga Cho." ucap Sungmin tak sadar. "Benarkah?" tanya Chunhwa balik. Keluarga Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun selalu menganggap remeh diriku, dan selalu memberiku komentar yang pedas. Aku membencinya," lanjut Sungmin.

Heechul sedih mendengarnya. "Apa kau benar-benar membencinya?" Sungmin yang masih dalam pengaruh tidak sadar langsung memandang Sungmin, tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Hangeng _Appa_, Heechul _Eomma_, Sandeul-_ah_, aku menyukai kalian. Tapi kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar, "Benar begitu?" Ia lalu menyodorkan surat yang pernah Sungmin berikan padanya, surat _pink—_pernyataan cinta Sungmin padanya. Sungmin menggeram marah tapi ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri menopang tubuhnya. Ia limbung ke arah Kyuhyun dan terduduk di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun merasa jijik. Melihat Sungmin yang setengah pingsan, Heechul menyuruh Kyuhyun menggendongnya ke rumah dan segera pulang. Kyuhyun menurut saja.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang dengan menggendong Sungmin. Heechul sangat senang melihatnya. Sungmin yang setengah sadar, kaget karena ia berada di punggung Kyuhyun. "Turunkan aku, mengapa kau menggendongku!" seru Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin barusan, ia malah menatap Sungmin. Menyeringai lagi. "Bukankah kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat?" ujar Kyuhyun sinis. Sungmin memegangi dadanya. Benar saja, jantungnya memang berderu dengan cepat, sial.

"Lee Sungmin, tidakkah kau tahu jika kau seperti ini terus kau tidak akan bisa membesarkan anakmu dengan baik?"

Sungmin menggeleng bingung, "Apa…?" Kyuhyun menggeleng juga. "Anak bodoh."

Otak Sungmin berpikir keras, ia mengernyit. "Hei, apa lagi-lagi kau mengejek tubuhku? Kau keberatan menggendongku?" Sungmin berseru keras dan panik. Ia mendorong punggung Kyuhyun tergesa dan akhirnya Sungmin jatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun mengejeknya, "Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan,"

Sampai di rumah, Heechul seolah tidak pernah kehabisan akal mengerjai Kyuhyun. Ia mencari beberapa gambar lagi lalu ia berniat memberikannya pada Sungmin. Tapi ternyata Sungmin sudah tidur, jadi Heechul menaruhnya di halaman buku tulis Sungmin. Tak lupa, sebelum membangunkan Sungmin, Heechul yang melirik celana dalam Sungmin tergantung di jemuran, mengambilnya.

Sungmin terbangun. Ia mengeluh sakit kepala. Ia melihat Heechul berdiri di samping ranjangnya, langsung meminta maaf.

.

.

Sungmin dan Heechul pergi ke teras rumah, dan Heechul mengajak Sungmin makan bersama. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengajari Sandeul bagaimana caranya melompat tali dengan benar karena sebentar lagi ada kompetisi atletik di sekolahnya. Sungmin duduk di dekat Heechul, lalu dahinya mengernyit sebal mendengar Sandeul mengatainya alkoholik.

"Kau mau sup?" tawar Heechul. Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

Sandeul masih berlatih lompat tali, Sungmin membuka mulutnya, "Harusnya kakimu dirapatkan ketika melompat."

Sandeul memandang Sungmin dengan marah, ia melempar talinya. "Jika kau benar-benar pandai melakukannya, kenapa tidak tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caranya?" Sungmin tertegun sebentar lalu memungut tali yang dilempar Sandeul tadi. Dan ternyata Sungmin memang ahli memainkannya, Heechul sampai terpesona. Sandeul mencoba lagi, dan mengajari Sungmin dengan amat sabar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membaca bukunya dengan santai. Heechul sampai heran dengan kelakuan anaknya satu itu yang begitu betah berlama dengan buku.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Susana kelas Sungmin sangat ramai sementara itu ia sibuk mengobrol bersama Eunhyuk yang sedang menata rambutnya. Seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu _kepo_, Eunhyuk bertanya mengenai fasilitas di ruang belajar kelas khusus. "Apa benar ada _AC_-nya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin membenarkan, "Aku sampai harus mengenakan lengan panjang karena dingin." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku dengar kalian dapat komputer?" Sungmin juga membenarkan, "Koneksi internetnya sangat cepat. Jika main _game_ akan sangat menyenangkan." katanya berapi-api.

Tiba-tiba Jungmo datang, dan seperti biasa, bukan Jungmo namanya jika tidak menjadikan isi kelasnya memberikan perhatian yang luar biasa padanya. Ia lagi-lagi menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin yang rambutnya sedang dipotong oleh Eunhyuk, menyuruh Jungmo mengambilkan bukunya. Ketika Sungmin membuka bukunya, foto yang diselipkan Heechul terjatuh, lalu Jungmo mengambilnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat foto Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Begitu pula Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin heran dengan kelakuan temannya yang ribut. Ia membalikkan badan lalu mengambil foto itu. Sungmin terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat. Eunhyuk merampas foto itu.

"_Ya!_ Lee Sungmin, jelaskan apa ini? Mengapa kau tidur dengan Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" teriak Eunhyuk memekik. Sungmin menggeleng. "Kami tidak tidur bersama!" katanya membela diri.

.

.

Seperti _dejavu _abal yang terjadi dalam perputaran siklus hidup Sungmin yang menjemukan—oh, lagi-lagi dirinya tertimpa sial. Gosip. Kabar tentang foto itu mulai tersebar di seluruh sekolah dan keadaan sekolah menjadi kacau. Semua meributkan Sungmin yang tidur bersama Kyuhyun dalam satu ranjang! Foto itu yang menjelaskan. Dan rata-rata _fans _abal Kyuhyun langsung menyudutkan Sungmin dengan tidak mengenakkan.

Sungmin akhirnya mengaku pada temannya bila ia tinggal satu rumah dengan Kyuhyun, teman-temannya syok. Seisi kelas 3-7 malah ingin mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin menolaknya. "Tidak, tidak!"

Seung Jo masuk kelas. Dengan tidak biasa, ia merasakan ada pemandangan yang aneh. Teman sekelasnya ternyata mengakses _blog _milik Heechul. Di mana di sana ada fotonya yang tengah tidur berdua dengan Sungmin.

"Ternyata kau mulai menyukainya, ya?" tanya seorang temannya menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Berpura-pura cuek. Padahal dalam hatinya ia betul-betul malu. Ia janji jika telah sampai di rumah nanti malam akan langsung menyidang Heechul. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ibunya yang benar di luar nalar manusia. Lagi, AB-_blood_.

Kyuhyun melewati temannya dan duduk di bangkunya. Dan makin bertambah stress pikiran Kyuhyun tatkala melihat _wallpaper _papan tulisnya menampilkan foto tersebut. Kyuhyun harus cepat membuat pengakuan dosa, sepertinya.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Sementara itu, di lain hari. Masih di Pearl Sapphire. Dan masih tetap di luar ekspetasi Sungmin yang rata-rata, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menerus membujuknya untuk mengajak mereka mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Sungmin menunjukkan tempat tinggalnya—tepatnya tempat tinggal Kyuhyun, pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Lalu Sungmin cepat menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari sini karena kalau Kyuhyun melihat maka akan buruk akibatnya. Tapi…bukannya pergi Ryeowook dan Sungmin malah bergerak maju menuju pagar rumah Kyuhyun yang menjulang, mereka terpesona dengan bangunan rumahnya. Sepertinya rumah Kyuhyun nampak seperti istana. Besar, dan megah. Sungmin berusaha mengajak mereka untuk pergi tapi mereka malah bertanya dimana kamar Sungmin.

Heechul yang sedang menyiram bunga tiba-tiba keluar dan melihat Sungmin sudah pulang. Tak hanya itu, ia juga melihat dua sosok asing di depan matanya. "Siapa mereka? Temanmu, ya, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanyanya antusias. Sungmin menepuk jidat sambil melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang cengengesan.

"Mereka hanya ingin tahu di mana aku tinggal, _Eomma_."

Heechul mengernyit. Ryeowook menyengir lebar, Eunhyuk juga.

"_Nde, Ahjumma_. Kim Ryeowook _imnida, _dia Lee Hyukjae tapi panggilannya Eunhyuk," kata Ryeowook sok kenal. Heechul mengangguk ramah dan tanpa basa-basi mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Sungmin mengajak mereka untuk pergi tapi Heechul menahannya. Ia malah mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Heechul langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ke dalam.

Di dalam rumah layaknya Surga bagi Ryeowook serta Eunhyuk. Mereka tak berhenti mengagumi isi rumah Kyuhyun yang didominasi peralatan antik, serta aneh—hasil buruan Heechul selama ini. Heechul menyajikan es krim stoberi untuk Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kontan saja Eunhyuk berbinar. Itu kan makanan kesukaannya!

Mereka berbincang dengan sangat menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun datang. Ia turun dari lantai atas. "Kalian semua mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan di sini," Kyuhyun mendengus, "Menyebarkan berita kita tinggal bersama apakah tidak cukup? Sekarang kau bahkan membawa temanmu pulang untuk bermain." lanjutnya. Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan, tapi tanpa diduga Sandeul menyelanya, "Apa ini rumah Sungmin?" Lalu Heechul menatap dua anaknya sambil melayangkan _deathglare_. "Akulah yang membawa mereka masuk, kenapa kalian itu sinis sekali? Mereka bahkan bertanya apakah aku ini ibumu atau kakakmu?" kata Heechul narsis.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum-senyum membuat Kyuhyun marah dan berkata dengan nada keras, "Lee Sungmin, apa kau menguji kesabaranku? Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak main-main denganku, berhenti melangkah di dekatku dan mengganggu hidupku. Berapa banyak lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Kau harus belajar untuk menahan diri!"

Heechul berdiri mendengar perkataan putranya. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Ia menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku orang yang mengambil menggambar, aku juga yang menyelipkannya ke dalam _blog_, mengapa kau begitu keras pada Sungmin?"

"_Eomma_, kau juga! Kumohon segera tutup _blog_nya," erang Kyuhyun.

"Apa hakmu mengganggu hobi dan minat ibumu?" Heechul mendelik.

"Membuat anakmu terganggu, apa itu hobimu?"

Heechul menghela napas, "Yang ingin aku katakan adalah aku mendengar tentang 'hal itu' sekarang. Apa yang salah dengan rumor itu? Apa yang sangat terdengar buruk di telingamu?"  
Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang sama. "E—Emm…Heechul _Ahjumma_, lebih baik kami segera pulang. _Annyeong_," pamit mereka.

Heechul segera menahannya. "Kalian pulang habis makan malam saja…"

"Ah, tapi—"

"Jangan permasalahkan anak itu," Heechul tersenyum. "Memang sudah sikapnya dari dulu. Mohon memakluminya,"

Heechul tiba-tiba teringat dengan rencana libur akhir pekannya bersama keluarga. "Kalian mau ikut hari Minggu nanti?"

"Ke mana?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kompak.

"Berlibur. Kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan baju renang, dan baju ganti." Heechul mengedipkan matanya.

.

.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Jungmo mengikuti Sungmin sampai ke rumahnya juga. Dan ia juga mencuri dengar percakapan antara Heechul dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook.

"Aku butuh 1000 _yen_." Ia lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. 2000 _yen_ saja," Ia menelepon ayahnya. "_Appa_, aku butuh 3000 _yen _akhir pekan ini," katanya _final_. Yup, dengan mengada-ada tentunya.

"…"

"Aku akan menyimpannya untuk pernikahanku nanti,"

"…"

"Tidak, _Appa_. Sungguh,"

"…"

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, _Appa_. Aku mencintaimu..." ujarnya dengan gaya lebay.

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa _Appa _sedang bercanda?"

"…!"

Jungmo menutup telepon dengan perasaannya yang dongkol. "Aku akan tenang jika aku jadi kaya," gumamnya.

Lalu dari belakang Jungmo ada seorang pria bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik tidak suka pada Jungmo. "Ini daerah kekuasaanku." Jungmo menatapnya acuh.

Pria itu mendekati Jungmo. "Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta atau terlilit masalah uang?" tanyanya ramah. Berbanding terbali dengan sikap awalnya pada Jungmo.

Jungmo balik tanya, "Kenapa _Ahjussi _bisa tahu?" _Ahjussi_ itu menjawab, "Jatuh cinta adalah karena kau berjuang melawan nasibmu, karena kau membayar semuanya itulah sebabnya kau merasa kesepian." Menoleh sebentar ke arah Jungmo, "Ketika kau bosan hidup di dunia ini atau ketika kau merasa hidup terisolasi, cinta adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat dunia tampak indah…" lanjut _Ahjussi _itu.

Jungmo bingung dan terus berkata, "Apa?"

_Ahjussi_ itu berkata lagi, "Itu berarti kau tidak tahu cinta dapat membuat seseorang kesepian juga, itulah sebabnya kau menaruh kata-katamu seperti itu." Jungmo masih tidak mengerti, _ahjussi_ itu berdiri dan Jungmo dengan idiotnya ikut berdiri juga. _Ahjussi_ itu berkata lagi, "Apakah kau menyerah terhadap cintanya, hanya karena itu? Dalam hidupmu dan harapanmu? Tidakkah kau menyesal terhadap Van Gogh yang telah membuat hidupmu sengsara, lebih dari yang kami lakukan?" Jungmo makin dibuat bingung kenapa bisa menyambung ke topik Van Gogh. Sejujurnya ia justru tidak tahu siapa itu Van Gogh.

_Ahjussi_ itu melihat ke dalam gedung, di sana ada lukisan Van Gogh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada Jungmo, "Apakah kau tahu tentang kisah cinta Van Gogh?" Jungmo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan jka aku meletakkan semuanya untuk dipertaruhkan, bahkan jika aku kehilangan segalanya, aku tidak akan menyesal. Kau hanya bisa mengatakan kau sedang jatuh cinta, kecuali kau dapat melakukan itu." _Ahjussi_ itu pergi tapi Jungmo menghentikannya karena ingin berkata sesuatu tapi _ahjussi_ itu tetap pergi.

Jungmo seperti mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Itu benar Kim Jungmo, bisakah kau hanya mengatakan kalau kau telah benar-benar jatuh cinta sebelumnya? Sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum mengaku pada Sungmin, bahkan jika kau benar-benar mengaku sebelumnya, apakah itu benar-benar penting? Bahkan jika aku kehilangan segalanya, aku tidak akan menyesal mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Tbc or the end…?

a/n

**thx to read. keep RnR please~ :))**


	11. Chapter 11: Incidents

**THEY KISSED AGAIN**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**T (PG-12)**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI, AU, OOC**

**DUN LIKE DUN READ!**

**.**

**.**

You were **a silent reader, weren't you?**

Hmm. I know. But would you like to get outta from ma stories en don't even back again, please?

**If **yes, **you're a** freaky **silent reader**,** dun read **these one, **jebal**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Incidents **

Sungmin sedang keluar kamarnya, mau ke kamar mandi. Dan ia melihat Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak di depannya. Sungmin dapat mendengar Kyuhyun menghela napasnya keras. Ia tak juga beranjak.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ada sesuatu yang lebih aku benci di dalam hidupku. Yaitu ketika orang-orang sepertimu dengan otak kecil tidak tahu situasi, bahkan tidak memahaminya dengan jelas namun bertindak seperti kau tahu segalanya, marah dan mengganggu orang lain." Ia menatap Sungmin rendah, "Jangan biarkan aku mengulang hal yang sama lagi, apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Kau adalah orang yang super menyebalkan, dan aku bersumpah itu bukan bualan belaka," Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan pergi. Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin menangis lirih di dalam kamar mandi._ Waktu itu dengan surat, bahkan di depan orang banyak, aku tidak pernah menangis ketika aku dimarahi oleh dia. Apakah aku benar-benar menyebalkan? Apa aku tidak dapat diharapkan? Kenapa…kenapa sikap Kyuhyun sangat sulit ditebak. Bukankah kemarin dia sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadiranku, Tuhan? Tapi…_

.

.

Kyuhyun yang terduduk di kamarnya iseng melihat _blog _ibunya. Dalam hati ia tak memungkiri, ia bukannya tak menyukai tentang hobi baru Heechul, atau pun rumor yang menggosipkan dirinya pacaran dengan Sungmin. Bukan itu, Kyuhyun ingin menyangkalnya namun lagi-lagi hanya kata kasar yang bisa ia keluarkan tadi. Katakanlah, Kyuhyun kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia…hanya terlalu gengsi. Hanya itu.

"_Iya, _Ryeowookie_?"_

"…"

"_Tenang, aku baik-baik saja…"_

"…"

"_Kyuhyun sudah bersikap baik padaku,"_

"…"

"_Aku bisa mengatasinya, aku sudah biasa,"_

Sungmin menutup telepon singkatnya bersama Ryeowook. Yang tanpa disadarinya ternyata Kyuhyun ikut mendengar. Kyuhyun menatap langit, sama dengan yang dilakukan Sungmin.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin-_ah_," Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, "aku…sungguh aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kelakuanku," bisiknya lirih.

Sungmin menopang dagunya di bingkai jendela.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang menyambungkan pikiran mereka menjadi satu bayangan. Mereka kembali mengingat saat di mana Kyuhyun mengembalikan surat cinta yang ditulis Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun berkata kalau dirinya benci orang bodoh seperti Sungmin. Saat Sungmin pergi ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Saat Kyuhyun menolong Sungmin dari pria mesum. Saat belajar bersama. Saat Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin karena foto masa kecil Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun tertidur ketika mengajari Sungmin. Saat mereka berjabat tangan bersamaan. Saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya, dan saat Kyuhyun marah-marah tadi. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, mengingat semuanya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap ke luar lewat jendela kamarnya masing-masing, merenungi semua yang terjadi di antara mereka.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Heechul terlihat sangat sibuk pagi ini. Yup, hari Minggu ini rencana jalan-jalan keluarganya diadakan. Heechul tengah merapikan baju atasan Sungmin yang dilihatnya agak kusut. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga, pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada di rumahnya, ikut acara jalan-jalan ini juga.

Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan baju santai. Kaos lengan pendek ditambah celana selutut namun ia tampak sangat tidak bersemangat. Sungmin menyapanya dan beralih pada Heechul, mengajaknya berangkat.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Nah, karena kau sudah turun, cepat ganti baju dengan yang lebih pantas. Rapikan penampilanmu biar tampan," kata Heechul singkat.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun membalas.

"Kita akan pergi dua hari satu malam untuk berkemah hari ini,"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memberitahu pihak sekolahmu, jadi kau ceptlah ganti baju!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyu berdering dengan kerasnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dengan tergesa dan melihat _caller ID _sekilas. "Sandeul?"

"_Yeobosseo?_ Sandeullie?"

"Hyung_, iya ini aku. Sandeul."_

"Ada apa?"

"_Selamatkan aku, _Hyung_. Tadi pagi ketika aku bangun tidur aku sudah tidak berada di kamar melainkan ditaruh belakang mobil. _Hyung_, aku diculik. Selamatkan aku!"_

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Ini pasti perbuatan Heechul. Yup, siapa lagi yang punya sejuta cara untuk membujuknya mengikuti keinginannya kalau bukan _namja _senior satu itu. Heechul selalu saja punya tingkah untuk ditunjukkan pada anak sulungnya, Kyuhyun.

Sambungan teleponnya belum diputus, sementara itu suara laki-laki lain di balik punggung Sandeul makin menguatkan naluri Kyuhyun.

"_Ayo cepat keluar. Ini akan jadi pilihan terbaik untukmu."_

Kyuhyun mendengus lebih keras ketika sadar itu adalah suara ayahnya sendiri. Ia menatap Heechul, melotot. "Kau tidak perlu repot, semua perlengkapanmu sudah kuurus di bagasi mobil." jawab Heechul sambil menyengir.

Lalu ada suara seorang laki-laki lagi saling tumpang tindih dengan suara Hangeng. Kata Hangeng itu suara Kyungsoo, ia ingin ikut piknik juga.

.

.

Harusnya hari ini Sungmin dan yang lainnya masih harus masuk meski hari Minggu. Wajar, mereka sudah kelas 3 dan harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi. Maka dari itu, penambahan materi sangat diperlukan.

Di kelas 3-7, kelas terasa sepi karena tidak ada Sungmin and The Gang. Kumpulan yang biasa ribut serta menjadi _moodmaker _bagi kelas itu kompak tidak hadir. Itulah yang membuat Jungmo berpikir ulang. Semua siswa tampak tidak bersemangat. Jungmo bertanya pada temannya kenapa Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook belum juga datang. Suatu kebetulan yang tidak disengaja jika ketiga sekawan itu datang telat, hei walaupun mereka murid kelas bontot, bukan berarti semangat belajar mereka juga sedikit—mereka betuh-betul bersungguh-sungguh untuk tahun ketiga!

Bel masuk berbunyi dan Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas. Jungmo mendekati meja guru dengan berani, "_Seonsaengnim_, ke mana Sungmin and The Gang?"

"Mereka hanya bersenang-senang dua hari dan berkemah di pinggir pantai," jawab Luhan sambil mengernyit. "Kenapa, Mo?"

Jungmo sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Apakah _seonsaeng_ tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya dunia saat ini? Karena mereka serempak pergi ke pantai?"

"Apa?"

"Ah…" erang Jungmo memukul keras kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak pergi bertiga, melainkan dengan keluarga Cho."

Dan semakin mendeliklah Jungmo saat itu. Ia, tanpa basa-basi segera mengambil langkah berlari lebar, keluar dari ruang kelas dan menuju lantai bawah.

Jungmo keluar dari kelasnya dengan tas yang tidak dikancing. Akibatnya, buku tulisnya jadi bercecer ke mana-mana namun ia seakan tak ambil peduli, ia tetap berlari cepat. Di lapangan sekolah, ia melihat Sehun tengah turun dan memarkir motor matiknya. Jungmo merogoh sakunya dalam-dalam dan sadar bila ia hanya membawa sedikit uang saat ini. Maklum, ini di sekolah, dan dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan kemungkinan begini. Lampu terang seakan muncul dengan abstraktif di atas kepalanya yang tidak biasa dipakai berpikir keras.

Jungmo menghampiri Sehun dengan cepat, disambut oleh tatapan dingin khas guru itu. Sehun menatapnya dingin dengan hanya melirik satu kali pada Jungmo. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Jungmo yang begitu seronok. Tampilannya sangat tidak meyakinkan untuk dapat dibilang siswa SMA. Apalagi, tatanan rambutnya itu, Sehun sungguh tidak tahan. Ia baru akan memarahi Jungmo sebelum Jungmo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Tadinya Sehun berpikir jika dirinya—Jungmo, adalah siswa yang kesiangan dan baru datang. Sehun mau menghukumnya namun mendengar Jungmo memohon dengan nada memelas, ia sedikit luluh. Akhirnya ia memperhatikan Jungmo yang berakting sedih minta dikasihani.

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau ayahku mengalami kecelakaan, mereka ingin aku pergi sekarang untuk melihatnya. Oh _seonsaeng_ yang baik, tolong izinkan aku mengendarai motormu sekali ini saja. Aku janji akan mengembalikannya dengan keadaan utuh." pintanya memelas.

Sehun menarik napas sejenak, "Baiklah."

.

.

Sekelompok anak SD lewat menyeberang jalan dengan dituntun oleh guru mereka di depannya. Sang guru meminta murid-muridnya untuk mengangkat kedua tangan pertanda jika mereka sedang menyeberang jalan. Jungmo yang melihatnya segera menepi dan memberhentikan motornya sejenak. Melihat ekspresi polos bocah-bocah itu, "_Kyeopta, _seperti Sungmin-ku." Hah, lagi-lagi di saat seperti ini pikiran Jungmo selalu masih ada saja ruang untuk Sungmin.

Seorang gadis berkaki jenjang dan berbodi bagus langsung menghampiri Jungmo yang motornya sedang menepi, "_Oppa_," panggilnya pelan, menggoda. Jungmo yang tengah melamunkan Sungmin sontak menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis itu. Gadis tersebut berpakaian mini, roknya terangkat sepuluh senti di atas lutut dan dandanan wajahnya yang agak tebal. Seperti _salesgirl_, pikir Jungmo.

Gadis itu menarik lengan Jungmo untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat terlebih dulu, namun Jungmo tak mau menghiraukannya, ia malah menarik gas motornya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan tempat itu sembari mengutuki tingkahnya yang kelewatan. "Benar-benar…"

.

.

Di mobil, keluarga Cho beserta Sungmin and The Gang duduk berhadapan dengan atmosfir canggung. Kyungsoo duduk di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak suka melihatnya dan Sungmin juga cemberut, sementara Kyuhyun tak ambil peduli. Asyik membaca buku.

Kyungsoo mengambil semangka miliknya dan menawarkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sepotong kepada Heechul, "Cobalah semangka ini juga, _Ahjumma. _Rasanya manis seperti madu," Heechul membalas, "Semangka harus memiliki rasa semangka baru disebut semangka, jika itu rasa madu, apa itu masih semangka? Itu disebut madu". Semua menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, merasa terpojok.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja menyela, "Oh, iya, Kyungsoo _hoobae_, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui rencana liburan kami yang tertutup ini?" tanyanya agak sinis.

"Aku selalu punya radar untuk melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun _sunbae_," balasnya sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Lagi, Kyuhyun masa bodoh.

Kyungsoo melirik ke penjuru mobil belakang Kyuhyun ini, ia menangkap ada mesin karaoke tergeletak pasrah di pojok. Ia mendapat ilham. "Bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi selama perjalanan?"

Semuanya mengacuhkannya. Kyungsoo cemberut samar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main tebak kata?" usul Sungmin.

"Bukankah itu kenakak-kanakan?" Kyungsoo mendengus. Heechul menoleh padanya, "Itu menyenangkan dan saran Sungmin sangat tepat. Kita jadi tidak mati bosan."

"Mari kita bermain menggunakan 4 idiom suku kata!"

"I/Shim/Jeon/Shim? _(kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran masing-masing)_" Mulai Ryeowook mendahului. Heechul melanjutkan kata-kata Ryeowook, "Shim/Shim/Pul/I? _(sesuatu yang harus dilakukan ketika bosan)_"

"Apakah itu benar 4 idiom suku kata?" tanya Sandeul, Heechul mengangguk padanya. Ia lalu meminta Sandeul untuk melanjutkan kalau tidak ia akan dihukum. Dan Sandeul merasa ini kekanak-kanakan.

"_Na_, _dul, se—_"

"I/Shik/Jik/Go! (_katakan kebenaran berdasarkan fakta_)" Giliran Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Ia menatap bosan, "Apakah kita benar-benar harus memainkannya?"

Heechul menyeringai sambil mulai menghitung. Kyuhyun mengerang. Haish, ibunya ini monster!

"Go? Go/Jang/Nan/Myeong. _(butuh dua tangan untuk bertepuk tangan)_"

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya, "Go Jang Nan Byeong. (_sebuah penyakit_) apa itu? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan Cha Go Jang Nan? _(sebuah mobil rusak)_". Semua tertawa. Lalu Sandeul membetulkan dengan berkata, "Bukan Go Jang Nan Byeong, tapi Go Jang Nan Myeong, ini berarti dibutuhkan dua tangan untuk bertepuk tangan. Dasar bodoh. Kau itu tuli atau memang bodoh sih, Lee Sungmin?" ujarnya dengan tidak ada sopannya sama sekali. "Kalian adalah kumpulan makhluk-makhluk bodoh," katanya sambil menunjuk Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Suasana seketika berubah menjadi agak gerah ketika Eunhyuk yang tahu jika dirinya dihina oleh Sandeul ingin cepat protes, tapi Heechul dengan pintar membalik suasana. Lalu Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyodorkan kata berikutnya pada Kyungso, dan mulai menghitung…

"Myeong/Myeong/Cho/Cho. (_tak terbantahkan/ tak terbantahkan)_" Selanjutnya Sungmin, ia berpikir keras tentang kelanjutan kata Cho saat Sandeul menghitung 1, Sungmin meminta tunggu sebentar. Sandeul tetap melanjutkan hitungannya dan Sungmin langsung berkata, "Cho/Kyu/Hyun/Myeotjo. _(Cho Kyu Hyun tampan)_"

Semua tertegun mendengarnya dan Kyuhyun cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah karena kau ingin mengatakannya, kau menyarankan untuk bermain permainan kata?"

Sungmin menatapnya, "Tidak, kau gila," Ia mencibir sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun sekilas,"aku mengatakannya karena aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikatakan." Sumpah, Sungmin malu sekali.

.

.

Melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, mereka tiba di pantai dan mulai mendirikan tenda. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dengan memakai celana renang saja, sementara Sungmin dan yang lainnya memakai baju renang yang biasa saja. Heechul menyuruh anak-anak untuk mengambil minumannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun datang bersama Sandeul setelah ganti baju. Sandeul berkata pada Sungmin apa dirinya benar-benar membawa pelampung padahal Sandeul saja juga sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Sungmin beralasan kalau dia tidak pandai berenang.

"Ah, lihatlah…bukankah Sungmin terlihat manis?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas. Pipinya yang penuh lemak—menurut Kyuhyun, tengah merona hebat. "Apanya manis? Dia kelihatan seperti buntalan angin,"

Sungmin agak tertohok mendengar jawab Kyuhyun yang menusuk. Alih-alih, Heechul dan Hangeng langsung menghiburnya dan meyakinkan bahwa penampilan Sungmin sangat manis.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun memberikan Sungmin sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

"Korset. Pakailah."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian dan kekesalan. Sungmin juga berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Tuhan! Aku akan menyingkirkan orang itu hari ini dan kemudian pergi ke Neraka." Janjinya. Entah benar entah tidak, namun sepertinya ia tak sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun duduk tapi dia malah tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di depan Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mendelik, "Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja jika aku terjatuh, Cho idiot?" Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari menghindar, tapi Sungmin justru jatuh lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. "Kau tidak harus menyakiti diri seperti ini, aku hanya memintamu memakai korset yang biasa dipakai ibuku." Sungmin kesal mendengarnya dan mengejarnya lagi.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Jungmo masih dalam perjalanan menuju pantai dengan motor hasil pinjamannya dari Sehun. Tiba-tiba motornya berhenti. Jungmo mengira baterainya habis.

Jungmo menendang bannya, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya karena ia memang tidak punya uang. Jungmo melihat tangki bensinnya namun ia tidak melihat apa-apa karena di dalam, tangkinya gelap. Jungmo mengeluarkan pematik apinya dari dalam saku celana sekolahnya, menyalakannya. Lalu melihat isi tangkinya dengan bantuan nyala api itu. Tapi karena mungkin ini memang hari sialnya, pematiknya malah jatuh kedalam tangki dan meledak mengeluarkan api.

Jungmo berteriak kepanikan. Ban motornya terpental sepuluh meter dari TKP, melayang membuat nelayan takut. Dari TKP tersebut, motor Sehun—hasil meminjam Jungmo, keluar asap hitam pekat.

.

.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bermain air. Sungmin memakai ban karet anak-anak di pinggangnya. Kemudian mereka berfoto.

Kyungsoo lewat, ternyata ia mengambil bola yang sedang dimainkannya bersama Sandeul dan Kyuhyun. Tak lupa, Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, mesra. Sungmin kesal melihatnya.

Heechul memanggil anak-anak untuk makan semangka. Mereka semua menghampiri, menuju Heechul. Tapi Sandeul menghentikan Sungmin dengan memanggilnya dari belakang. Sandeul mengejek Sungmin.

Sungmin kesal hingga mengejar Sandeul. Sandeul tak berhenti mengatai Sungmin, "Bong, bong, bong, bong," Mereka kejar-kejaran sampai ke tepi pantai. Sandeul masuk ke dalam air. "Sini, tangkap aku jika kau bisa."

Sungmin menggeleng, takut karena ia tidak memakai ban karet.

"Dasar penakut. Sudah besar masih pakai ban karet," ejek Sandeul.

.

.

Sesaat Sungmin terdiam seperti ayam, pikirannya kosong sekali. Tapi lamat-lamat mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru pantai. Ke depan. Kok, suara Sandeul sudah tidak kedengaran lagi, ya? Pikirnya pendek. Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya namun ia melihat sesosok manusia di tengah laut itu. Seperti tenggelam, karena tangannya tak berhenti menggapai-gapai. Orang itu juga seperti sedang meminta pertolongan, susah payah tentu. Sungmin melihatnya seperti di ambang hidup dan mati. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan sadarlah Sungmin ketika tak salah lagi tebakannya. Hei, itu Sandeul!

Sungmin berteriak-teriak minta tolong tapi tidak kedengaran. Hangeng, Heechul serta Chunwa sedang berada di kemah mereka yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini, kalau ia memberitahu lebih dulu, Sandeul sudah pasti tidak akan selamat. Jadi Sungmin menimbang-nimbang, antara harus ikut tenggelam (karena tak bisa berenang) atau diam di tempat, berteriak seperti orang gila tapi tak kunjung ada orang datang. Yeah, Sungmin frustasi.

Akhirnya setelah menguatkan tekad dan menjajal keberaniannya, ia terjun ke air. Berenang semampunya yang penting bisa menggapai Sandeul. Ia mengapit anak itu di ketiaknya dan berenang sedikit namun apa daya, Sungmin kan tidak bisa berenang.

Di lain tempat, Heechul keheranan karena tidak melihat batang hidung Sungmin dan Sandeul, anaknya. Ia mulai bertanya satu-satu pada semua orang yang duduk di depannya, "Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang mereka," katanya.

Sungmin masih tetap berusaha menolong Sandeul, ia menarik tubuh Sandeul erat di dekapnya. Tapi tetap saja, realita tak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin tidak bisa berenang. Jadilah mereka berusaha selamat bersama-sama. Sementara orang di darat tengah berlari mendekati bibir pantai.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya gerah karena ditarik Heechul, mencari adiknya dan Sungmin, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ikut mencari. Tak sengaja matanya melihat ke arah Sungmin dan Sandeul. Awalnya ia tersenyum karena mengira mereka sedang bermain tapi Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar dan berlari ke arah mereka. Semuanya panik.

Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook ikut terjun ke laut, menyelamatkan Sandeul. Hei, jangan sinis, Ryeowook pintar berenang, asal tahu saja. Sedangkan Heechul khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaan anaknya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk, sepertinya ia sempat menelan air laut. Dan Sungmin masih terbaring, setengah sadar.

Kyuhyun yang selesai dengan acara terbatuknya langsung merunduk mendekati Sungmin. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Kyuhyun langsung memberikan Sungmin napas buatannya, dari mulut ke mulut. Orang-orang tak punya waktu untuk kaget karena perasaan mereka semua diselimuti kecemasan.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Malam tiba, mereka semua membakar ikan laut. Sandeul terserang flu. Kyungsoo mendekati Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu nampak kurang nyaman juga. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo sekilas. Heechul juga kesal melihatnya lalu ia punya ide. Heechul meminta Kyuhyun untuk membawakan air hangat untuk Sungmin.

"Biar aku saja, _Ahjumma_," ucap Kyungsoo. Heechul menggeleng mutlak, "Tidak usah." Dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan membakar daging. Kyuhyun berdiri menjalankan perintah ibunya.

.

.

Chunhwa menyelimuti Sungmin yang tengah duduk sendiri.

"Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak sejak tadi. Bodoh sekali aku hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa," bisik Chunhwa.

"Sudahlah, _Appa. _Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat, "Sudah, _Appa_, 'calon pacarku' sudah berhasil menyelamatkanku tadi," jawab Sungmin setengah sadar. Ia tak tahu jika ayahnya akhirnya mengetahui orang yang disukai Sungmin ternyata adalah anak sahabatnya. Pemuda Cho itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan membawa air panas yang disuruh ibunya. Chunhwa ikut membantu memasak daging, ia sudah tak di sana. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sungmin, berkata padanya, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana berenang, bagaimana bisa nekat menyelamatkan adikku, hoh?"

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berteriak tapi tidak ada yang mendengarku," Sungmin cemberut.

Kyuhyun mendengus dengan khas, "Kau benar-benar pembuat masalah, sejak hari aku bertemu denganmu, tidak ada lagi hari-hari damai dalam hidupku."

Sungmin mendelik marah, mau protes. "Kenapa kau memarahi aku lagi? Aku masih tidak enak badan!"

"Tidak enak badan? Itu pasti akal-akalanmu saja,"

.

.

Dari tempat memanggang terdengar teriakan keras. Setelah diteliti asal suaranya, ternyata Jungmo datang dengan baju seragam compang-camping dan tubuh hitam legam akibat ledakan motornya sore tadi. Jungmo mendekati Eunhyuk yang memandangnya keheranan, "Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Jungmo mengatur napasnya sesekali, "Di mana Sungmin-ku?" _Well_, dalam keadaan seperti itu pun, Sungmin masih tetap prioritas utama seorang Jungmo. Terbukti karena Jungmo masih memainkan poni acaknya dan tanya di mana Sungmin berada.

.

.

Heechul mengecek ke dalam tenda, di sana ia melihat Hangeng dan Chunhwa yang akan tidur berdua, sementara dirinya sendiri akan tidur dengan Sandeul yang sedang sakit. Sisanya, juga masuk ke dalam tenda yang lain bersama Sandeul yang ikut nimbrung dengan mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"

Sandeul menggeleng sekali, lemah. "Tidak usah khawatirkan aku, _Eomma. _Periksa saja anak bodoh itu," ucapnya ketus namun terselip nada terimakasi di dalamnya. Sungmin yang ditatap intens oleh Sandeul membuang mukanya salting.Sandeul melihat lagi ke arah Sungmin. Sepertinya Sandeul mulai respek terhadap Sungmin yang bodoh tapi pintar di saat bersamaan karena sudah punya niat tulus menolongnya meski pun gagal pada akhirnya.

Sandeul ingat saat Sungmin berusaha menarik tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, Deullie?" tanya Ryeowook padanya. Ia bingung melihat Sandeul yang terus-terusan melirik Sungmin. Ia hanya membuang muka.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah asyik main gitar. Jungmo sudah berganti pakaian dan itu adalah pakaian Kyuhyun yang dipinjamnya. Jungmo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa tadi sore kau baru menyelamatkan Sungmin?"

"Apa urusanmu?" jawab Kyuhyun kurang suka. Jungmo menaikkan alis, "Tentu saja jika aku datang lebih awal, aku yang akan menyelamatkannya,"

"Apa kau datang kesini karena Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan jika kau seorang pemuda jenius, kau ini masihlah seorang laki-laki yang berdarah panas, kau mengerti maksudku?" Jungmo mengendikkan bahunya, "Siapa tahu kita kau mungkin berubah menjadi serigala yang siap menerkam Sungmin-ku, tentu saja aku harus berada di dekatnya dan melindunginya…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, entah untuk apa. "Kenapa kau tidak sekalian datang dan tinggal di rumahku?"

Jungmo terkesima atas jawaban Kyuhyun, ia tepuk tangan sekali. "Apa ada kamar yang kosong?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikannya, kembali memetik gitarnya. "Awas saja kau membahayakan keselamatan Sungmin-ku."

"…"

"Aku tak akan segan membunuhmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"…"

"Kau dengar, kubolehkan kau mendekati Sungmin dan kita bersaing sehat, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh mengaturnya sesuka hati—" Kuping Kyuhyun panas mendengar ocehan Jungmo, segera ia memotong kata-kata Jungmo, "Apa kau begitu menyukai Lee Sungmin?" Sedetik, Jungmo merasa canggung untuk menjawabnya.

Jungmo menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit bertabur bintang. "Tidak peduli apapun, aku harus segera belajar untuk mandiri sehingga dapat membiarkan Lee Sungmin-ku bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, itulah keinginan terbesarku."

"Oh," Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Benarkah? Lee Sungmin dan kau agak cocok!" cibir Kyuhyun. Jungmo senang mendengar pemikiran Kyuhyun tentang dirinya dan Sungmin. "Ya, dan kau dengan Sungmin tidak cocok satu sama lain. Bahkan jika Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu, itu pasti hanya emosi sesaat,"

Kyuhyun diam mendengarnya. Jungmo meraih tangan Kyuhyun, "Hei Cho Kyuhyun, mari kita berteman,"

.

.

Kyuhyun segera menarik gitarnya yang sudah direbut seenaknya oleh Jungmo, yang mengobrol tidak jelas sejak dua belas menit lalu. Kyuhyun tak benar-benar akan bersikap baik dengan pria di sampingnya ini, namun kenapa orang idiot ini seperti tidak tahu situasi (atau tidak bisa membaca keadaan), ia justru memancing kekesalan Kyuhyun menjadi. Jungmo ini…benar-benar. Aish, Kyuhyun bahkan bingung harus melukiskan betapa mengesalkannya sosok yang sekarang tengah menyengir autis sambil memainkan poni anehnya tersebut. Apa orang ini benar Jungmo?

Jungmo masih berlagak seolah ia masih lebih unggul dari Kyuhyun. Meski dengan mengabaikan kenyataan jika tentu saja Kyuhyun akan lebih banyak unggul daripadanya. Yeah, terlebih, tadi sore telah terjadi aksi penyelamatan langsung yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun pada calon _princess _Jungmo (menurut orang itu begitu).

Kyuhyun mencibir gerakan Jungmo, "Kau itu memang pemuda bodoh, ya…" Tangannya menyetak kening Jungmo yang tertutup surai tebalnya. Sebenarnya Jungmo tak kalah tampan darinya, atau kalau memang Kyuhyun tidak gengsi, mungkin ia sudah mengakui jika Jungmo memang lebih karismatik darinya. Jungmo juga tampan, Kyuhyun mengerti. Yang Kyuhyun tak mengerti hanya satu hal, mengapa Sungmin tak menyerah saja? Berhenti mengejarnya, lalu berbalik menemukan orang idiot ini, untuk kemudian menjalin kisah manis seperti cerita dongeng dalam novel romantika yang pernah ia baca. Kan seperti katanya beberapa saat lalu, bukankah Sungmin dan Jungmo memang cocok sekali?

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun, mari kita berteman,"

Ajakan yang terlampau tiba-tiba. Butuh seperempat menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengerti pembicaraan _random _dari Jungmo. Lalu ia hanya mencibir, lagi-lagi. Hah, bocah satu ini memang tidak bisa bersikap sopan.

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika kini Jungmo bertindak lebih jauh dengan menyodorkan tangannya di depan sambil memohon, ia hanya meresponnya dengan kata, "Terserah."

"Baiklah, berteman atau tidak pun aku tak peduli. Sungmin akan tetap memilihku," kata Jungmo sendiri, melirik gestur sombong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuhnya, melirik Jungmo yang sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku panjang itu lagi.

"Aku pergi,"

"Sana, sana. Huss, huss!"

.

.

Tak disangka, ternyata dari balik mobil _van _milik keluarga Cho, Sungmin yang saat itu sedang tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan menghirup udara segar di malam hari bersembunyi di dekat semak bangku panjang tempat Jungmo dan Kyuhyun berada. Ia telah mendengar banyak percakapan antara dua pria yang menurut sentris pikirnya mm, tengah memperebutkannya, katakanlah begitu.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Tadi, Kyuhyun seakan menolak permintaan Jungmo yang mengajaknya berteman, lalu…apa ini artinya Kyuhyun memang tidak sungguh peduli akan Sungmin? Benarkah selama ini hanya dirinya yang merasakan kedekatan mereka? Kemudian, benarkah Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggodanya? Aish, Sungmin akan merutuki semuanya jika itu semua benar adanya.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued—

[A/N]

Huf, speechless mau omong apa di sini. Ini fict betulan ngebuat pusing tujuh keliling buatnya. Seriously, semangat nulisnya nongol pas lagi mandi #absurdbanget. Tadinya kepingin update lebih lama dari ini, tapi kok kesannya kayak aku ngabain fict ini gitu, loh. Akhirnya aku putusin tulis chapter ini tadi malam. Koreksi EYD-nya yah, teman.

Uhm, sebetulnya aku ngerasa nggak etis sih kalau omong terang-terangan. Tapi gak apa ya, sekedar berbagi informasi, akhir-akhir ini SPI agak kurang nyaman untuk dipakai wadah menulis FF buat author, ya? Semuanya. Author FF pairing apa aja. KyuMin, YunJae, HunHan, terus hampir semuanya deh, pokoknya. Aku juga ngerasainnya sih begitu, di sini udah gak kondusif lagi, nggak kayak setahun dua tahun lalu waktu aku masih ingusan tentang FF.

Hal pertama yang buat author di SPI kurang nyaman itu silent readers. Ha, kebanyakan kenalanku pun ngeluh begitu. Tapi kalo dipikir ya iya juga sih, udah capek-capek buat, dibaca eh ditinggal begitu aja tanpa dikasih feedback, rada nyelekit.

Dan kalo suruh jujur, aku juga kadang capek sama yang namanya silent readers ini. Dulu, waktu jamannya SPI tahun 2011, rata-rata readers masih rajin untuk ninggalin sesuatu di kotak review. Sekarang mulai jarang. Pembaca rutin yang dulu udah dibikin sibuk karena rata-rata udah pada kerja, gak punya luang lagi untuk baca. Dan sekarang isi kotak review kalaupun ada, komentarnya itu dari flamer yang selalu ngancem 'berhenti nulis'. Waw, diplomasi nggak langsung. Katanya, itu cuma sebagian kecil dari plan para haters yang memang niat buat _ngusir _para author. Tapi gimana? Visitor Screenplays Fanfiction gak bisa ditebak dan gak dibatasi harus gimana-gimana, anak SD ngakses situs inipun bisa aja, kan?

Beberapa hari yang lalu beberapa kenalanku bilang mereka positif berhenti nulis. Itu bikin aku bingung, akhirnya aku beraniin tanya mereka satu-satu. Yang satu ngaku gara-gara ada plagiator, satunya lagi karena ada basher/flamer yang omongannya nyelekit banget (dia dikatain bego, malah). Nah, terus tuh gimana ceritanya. Basher? Pingin salahin pihak readers, but itu memang hak mereka berkomentar, kan? Tapi harusnya kalau emang pingin kasih masukan, tolong lah ya, bahasanya diperhalus sehalus mungkin supaya nggak nyakitin hati author-nya. Bagaimanapun, imajinasi itu luas dan terserah mau mengembangkannya seperti apa. Tapi untuk kasus temanku itu, hanya karena FF dia alurnya agak susah dimengerti (itu FF fantasi kalau gak salah genre-nya) dia dibilang bego. Frontal, pula. Gak kebayang rasanya jadi dia. Dan well, masalah plagiator itu… itu sakit banget rasanya waktu tau. Nggak gampang membuat fanfiksi itu loh, kita butuh waktu. Belum dari cari wangsit dan ide; mikirin kalimat dan plot; ngetik satu-satu sampe begadang tiap malam. Tiba-tiba pas tau begitu, ah, kayak dijatuhin dari jurang langsung tanpa parasut. Sakit :')

Hff, semoga hal-hal itu gak kejadian lagi yah ke depannya… SPI udah makin terombang-ambing, nih. Entah maksudnya kenapa. Kalo emang betul itu cuma akal-akalan para haters, kita cuman bisa doa semoga author-author masih 'kuat hati' buat hadapinnya. Abis gimana lagi, udah mulai susah cari hiburan berkonteks bacaan macam FF itu. Kalo bukan author SPI, di mana dapatnya (ini gratis pula). Ya, kan?

Duh, nih kalo udah cuap-cuap satu pasti panjang banget. Maafin aku. Dan jeongmal mianhae kalau memang ada yang udah nunggu terlalu lama. Semoga chapter pembuka ini nggak mengecewakan.

Bubye to nex chappie, I'll updated more faster than I do for this chapter.

En yah, **review sehabis baca itu sangat diperlukan**. **Aku butuh komentar yang konstruktif **untuk tau kelemahan FF ini di mana. Jadi, permintaanku nggak aneh-aneh, kok. Cukup **jangan jadi silent reader** aja, bikin semangat nulisku timbul lebih banyak.


	12. Chapter 12: Jealous

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**..**

**Romance, Drama**

**..**

**T (PG-12)**

**..**

**YAOI, AU, OOC**

**.**

**Dun like dun read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12 (Jealous)**

Dari acara berlibur yang hanya menghilangkan sedikit stress di kepala Sungmin namun tidak bagi perasaan kalut di hatinya, Neraka belajar intensif di sekolah mau tidak mau mesti dijalaninya lagi. Hhh, rasanya ia ingin membolos sepanjang waktu di sekolah. Memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu dengan Jungmo membuat kepalanya berdenyut dengan nyeri.

Kali ini ia yang tengah melamun disadarkan oleh Ryeowook yang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Merasakan tepukan hangat milik sahabatnya, Sungmin menoleh. Mm, sekarang para siswa sedang melihat pengumuman tentang Universitas yang akan membuka pendaftaran mahasiswa baru.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tampak lemas setelah melihatnya. Mereka bingung karena begitu banyak Universitas tapi tak yakin akankah ada tempat di mana mereka melanjutkan, maksudnya, yang mau dengan senang hati menerima otak pas-pasan seperti kelompok teman itu.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya serta memandang dua sahabatnya dengan penuh optimis, "_Hwaiting! _Kabar baiknya, kita masih punya dua bulan lebih untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan dan juga mendaftar perguruan tinggi yang bagus!"

Lalu Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin, seraya meremehkan. "Apa seperti ini keyakinan seseorang yang masuk 50 besar dalam waktu seminggu?" Sungmin cuma menyengir, Ryeowook bahkan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia punya ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita belajar bersama?!"

.

.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk main ke rumah Sungmin—bukan rumah miliknya. Mereka belajar ditemani Heechul yang tak berhenti mengoceh ini itu—mulai dari Kyuhyun yang sifatnya membosankan seperti kakek-kakak, sampai kebiasaan suaminya yang suka memasak nasi goreng Beijing—serta makanan kecil.

"Kalau kalian tidak mengerti suatu pelajaran, tanya saja ke Kyuhyun, dia ada di kamarnya." ujar Heechul singkat seraya menunjuk kamar di seberang kamar sah Sungmin.

"Benar tidak mengganggunya, _Eomma?_"

Heechul tersenyum sekilas, sangat manis, buat Sungmin. "Untuk apa Kyuhyun ada di sini kalau otak pintarnya dibiarkan menganggur?"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum.

"Semangat!"

Heechul mengepalkan tangan di udara, seperti memberikan semangat tak kasat mata pada tiga pemuda beranjak dewasa itu, dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Min, dekorasi kamarmu manis sekali~"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Ini Heechul _Eomma _yang mendekornya, sejak aku di sini aku tak pernah merubah apa-apanya," Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya turun naik, menggodanya. "Oh, _Eomma_…" Sungmin memerah. Menyangkal dengan beralasan, "Dia adalah ibu Kyuhyun. Temanku. Teman kalian juga."

_Apa? Teman? Tapi sejak kapan? Entah._

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka buku pelajaran Sungmin. Di dalam buku itu terdapat banyak catatan yang dibuat saat Sungmin berimajinasi mengenai hal-hal apa saja yang harus dikerjakan bila ia resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membacakannya dengan mukanya yang membulat imut; _**Namsan Tower**_**. Berciuman mesra sesering mungkin di tempat yang ada banyak orang. Berjalan di jalanan yang indah sambil berpegangan tangan. Berbicara di telepon sepanjang malam. Menikah dan berbulan madu—**

"Aaaaahhh, sudah!"

Sungmin berusaha merebut bukunya tapi buku itu melayang bebas di atas kepalanya sebab dilempar bolak balik oleh dua sahabatnya. Kadang di Eunhyuk, ingin direbut namun tiba-tiba buku tersebut sudah ada di tangan Ryeowook. **Ternyata buku Sungmin penuh dengan kosakata "Kyuhyun"**, oh.

Eunhyuk berteriak ke arah kamar Kyuhyun, "Sungmin-_ah!_"

Eunhyuk mengungkapkan opininya tentang Kyuhyun kalau awalnya ia mengira Kyuhyun itu sama saja dengan pemuda lain di sekolahnya kebanyakan. Bertubuh kurus sekurus batang korek api, tapi…setelah apa yang terjadi di perjalanan lusa lalu, Eunhyuk menyadari kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar—seperti seorang manusia setengah malaikat. Pahatan apik wajah dan tubuhnya mendukung satu sama lainnya. _Tidak beda jauh seperti Donghae. Yaaaa…sebelas dua belaslah! Tapi tetap tampanan Donghae!_

"Sepertinya dia bekerja keras, otot punggungnya terlihat sangat tegas!"

Sungmin malu tapi mesem-mesem mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengajak teman-temannya untuk serius belajar.

.

.

Mereka mengerjakan pertanyaan pertama: ¼ dikalikan -8 dengan satu. Dan mereka bingung apa jawabannya—juga cara mengerjakannya dari mana dulu. Lalu melompati nomor satu, mereka langsung lanjut ke pertanyaan ke-2, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengerjakannya juga.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memberi isyarat dengan menunjuk kamar Kyuhyun. Kode! Sungmin tidak mau, namun temannya yang punya bakat memaksa itu akhirnya berhasil menyuruhnya pergi menanyakan soal aneh tersebut pada sang _Master_, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengendap-endap di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengawasi dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin. Sekali lagi Sungmin sempat memohon untuk tidak melakukan ini. Terpaksa Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk ikut turun tangan pada akhirnya. Eunhyuk memegangi Sungmin supaya tidak kabur, dan Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Tidak dikunci." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan untuk masuk dengan menyahut dari dalam. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mendorong Sungmin ke depan pintu.

.

.

Sungmin menyembulkan kepalanya, muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari balik pintu namun Kyuhyun tampak membelakangi dirinya. Masih sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya, novel. Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun ternyata sedang memperhatikan Sandeul bermain dengan robot buatan Kyuhyun beberapa bulan lalu—yang berhasil masuk nominasi perlombaan nasional.

"Apa kau punya waktu luang? Sebentar saja…"

"Tidak." balas Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin tidak serta merta percaya. "Tidak kelihatan seperti kau sibuk," katanya memanyunkan bibir. "Benar,"

Sungmin bertambah cemberut. Ia menutup pintu tapi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berjaga dari luar kamar besar Kyuhyun kembali mendorong Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

"Kyuhyun-_ah, jebalyo_."

Sungmin mengutarakan maksudnya pada Kyuhyun kalau ia dan teman-temannya mengalami masalah saat belajar.

"Tidak mau."

"Semenit saja. Aku yakin kau masih punya banyak waktu berkualitas dengan membuang satu menit berhargamu mengajariku yang bodoh ini. Kau akan dapat hadiah dari Tuhan karena mengajariku!" Sungmin berseru semangat, seraya memohon.

"Cih, kau pikir kau akan langsung bisa? Aku malas mengulang pelajaran terus, kau selalu tak bisa mengerti,"

Sungmin memohon hanya satu menit saja, tidak—tiga puluh detik saja juga cukup.

"Sama saja membuang waktuku."

"Kenapa buang-buang waktu? Kau, maksudmu? Hei, tiga puluh detikmu adalah nasib kami…"

"Baiklah,"

Oh, Kyuhyun akhirnya mau juga.

"Apa yang tidak kau pahami tentang pertanyaan ini?"

Sumpah Sungmin bingung menjelaskannya, apa yang tidak ia mengerti, tentu saja semuanya!

Kyuhyun terpaksa menjelaskan dari awal. Waktu bergulir tepat tiga puluh detik, selesailah pekerjaan Kyuhyun, perfek! Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin segera keluar membawa bukunya. Sungmin tersenyum padanya. "Terimakasih!"

Sungmin and The Gang kembali ke kamar mempelajari apa yang sudah ditulis Kyuhyun di buku coretannya. Mereka merasa sangat mudah dengan solusi yang Kyuhyun ajari sebab mudah dimengerti. Lalu mereka lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya dengan senang. Waktu menit demi menit berlalu sampai saatnya mereka bingung lagi dan menghela napas bersamaan.

_Betulkah otak kami sebodoh ini?_

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sandeul sedang belajar. Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah, muncul di balik pintu dengan suara lirih. "Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengerti dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin prihatin, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Ini susah juga…"

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk pergi tidur. Ia bahkan sudah masuk dekapan selimut, tapi Sungmin muncul lagi.

"Apa kau akan tidur?"

"Hm."

"Bisa bantu aku sekali lagi~?" Sungmin tanya pertanyaan berikutnya.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah positif tidur, Sungmin muncul lagi. Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau! Datang kembali setelah dua puluh menit!" Sungmin menunggu di luar.

"Sudah dua puluh menit," kata Ryeowook. "kau harus pergi," tambahnya. Tapi Sungmin takut.

"Cepatlah."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya," desah Sungmin.

Tidak diperkirakan ketiga sahabat itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Semuanya merunduk karena Kyuhyun dengan sebal melemparkan buku Sungmin sambil memaki, "Jangan datang ke kamarku lagi!" Ia kemudian menutup pintunya kasar.

**.**

—**They Kissed Again—**

**.**

Di sekolah, ah sepertinya _set _kita tidak pernah jauh dari sini, ya. Maklumlah, mereka memang masih sekolah—yup, kelas 3-7 sedang ramai-ramainya. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedang mempelajari apa yang mereka pelajari dari Kyuhyun kemarin malam.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke rumahmu lagi dan meminta Kyuhyun jadi guru privat kita?" usul Eunhyuk.

"Akhir pekan saja?" ajak Ryeowook.

Mulut Sungmin membulat tak percaya, "Kalian gila? Kau melihat bagaimana cara dia marah kemarin, dan kau berani seperti itu lagi?"

.

.

Salah satu teman Sungmin mengambil buku _namja _yang tengah berdebat keras dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Teman sekelas Sungmin jadi tahu kalau Sungmin telah dibantu Kyuhyun dalam menyelesaikan soal-soalnya. Teman-teman sekelas Sungmin meminta ikut untuk diajari Kyuhyun.

Lantas Jungmo menggebrak meja seraya mencibir, "Kalian ini benar-benar tidak punya harga diri, apa?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Jungmo yang kelihatan mengatur napasnya, "Bisakah kau mengurangi egomu sedikit dan merendah untuk Kyuhyun yang angkuh itu? Kau tidak bisa terus mempertahankan harga diri jika ingin masuk ke Universitas seperti keinginan kami,"

Jungmo marah mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Gengnya Jungmo berusaha meredam kemarahan Jungmo. Lalu gengnya Jungmo, di luar ekspektasinya, malah bilang mau bergabung dengan murid-murid yang minta diajari oleh Kyuhyun. Yah, ia merasa ditusuk dari belakang!

.

.

Sandeul dan Kyuhyun yang baru datang melihat begitu banyak sepatu di rumahnya. Dan bertambahlah rasa terkejut Kyuhyun pada saat melihat murid-murid kelas 3-7 ada di ruang tamunya, tengah duduk manis seraya memakan cemilan enak pesanannya pada Heechul. Murid-murid itu dengan kompak menyengir, "_Annyeong, seonsaengnim_."

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Mereka datang untuk melihatmu mengajari mereka~" Heechul yang menjawab.

Sungmin duduk selonjoran di sofa. Murid-murid dengan kompak melanjutkan, "Cho Kyuhyun, tolong ajari kami juga."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Lee Sungmin…" geramnya lirih. Lalu Kyuhyun melirik pada murid-murid 3-7. "Aku tidak mau dan sedang sangat lelah." Ia berbalik untuk naik ke kamar atas.

Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memohon. "Ayolah," Sungmin kini bersembunyi di balik sofa. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, "Lee Sungmin, keluar!" Sungmin sembunyi karena ia tahu akan dimarahi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk membangunkan Sungmin dan mendorongnya ke depan Kyuhyun langsung.

Sungmin memelas, menangkup dua tangan di depan dada sambil memejam rapat. Kyuhyun mendengus. "Hanya sekali?"

"Tidak janji…"

"Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar…"

"Iya, iya! Hanya sekali, tolong selamatkan kelas 3-7 kami!"

Semua murid mengangguk. "Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu sepanjang hidup kami, kami tidak akan pernah lupa, tolong selamatkan kami!"

.

.

"Ada objek yang ditempatkan 2 kg di atas permukaan air. Ditambahkan 10 _newton_ gaya, akan mengakibatkan 4 _newton_ gesekan. Pada saat ini, maksimum percepatan objek dapat diperoleh? Nah, pemecahannya begini—untuk pertanyaan ini, kita harus menggunakan rumus _F = ma_. _F_ setara dengan _Ma_. "_F_" di sini berarti? _Force_ , "_M_" adalah massa, "_A_" adalah percepatan. Apa yang kita inginkan adalah "_a_". Jadi "_a_" akan sama dengan _F / m_, dengan gaya 10 _newton_, dan 4 _newton_ gesek, sehingga daya bersih akan menjadi..."

.

.

Sungmin melesat cepat ke dapur dan sigap membantu Heechul menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Makan malam kita apa, _Eomma?"_

"Hmm, apa, ya. Kau ada usul?"

Sungmin memasang tampang kerennya, berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau daging asam manis dan _tteokbokki?_" Sandeul tiba-tiba saja menyerbu Sungmin dengan bilang tidak.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya?"

Heechul sontak mengangguk.

.

.

Kyuhyun ke dapur.

"Apakah kau lelah?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meraih gelas minumnya. Menatap Sungmin dengan sengit.

"Apa kau mau minum air? Atau minuman lain?" Sungmin menawari Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mengambil airnya dari teko.

"Air itu dingin…"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Seolah Sungmin telah tuli, ia terus menawari Kyuhyun meminum airnya saja. Kyuhyun tetap tidak menginginkannya dan pergi begitu saja. Sungmin cemberut. Sandeul mengejek Sungmin dengan melet-melet. Sungmin akhirnya kembali membantu Heechul tanpa semangat.

Suara ponsel terdengar berdering keras. Heechul menerima telepon. Dan ia sepertinya mendapatkan ide brillian. Heechul mengatakan kepada lawan bicaranya kalau ia akan segera pergi ke sana. _Namja _senior itu tampak begitu repot. Ah.

.

.

Heechul dan Sandeul sudah berganti pakaian dan akan pergi. Heechul berpesan pada Sungmin untuk menyiapkan makan malam sendiri.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun _Hyung _tidak ikut kita?"

"Aih, kau ini, kakakmu itu sudah kelas tiga. Dia tidak boleh keluar rumah sering-sering. Dia harus belajar banyak."

Pada akhirnya Heechul dan Sandeul pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang akan berada berdua saja di rumah besar tersebut.

Kyuhyun berganti baju dan akan pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" cegat Sungmin di depannya. "Pergi untuk membeli makan malam."

"Aku akan membuatnya untukmu, anggap saja ucapan terimakasih untuk hari ini dan kemarin!" Agaknya, Kyuhyun ingin menolak, ia hanya tidak begitu percaya pada kemampuan Sungmin yang meragukan.

Sungmin langsung saja membuka buku-buku resep masakan milik Heechul. Sungmin melihat satu masakan; "Hawaii Loco Moco"

Serius, Sungmin membaca resepnya. "Tempatkan _patty_ daging tebal di wajan panas. Kemudian tambahkan saus daging. Letakkan telur goreng setengah matang di atasnya. Titik utamanya adalah untuk memakannya dengan kuning telur—" Ia bergumam. Kurang lebih merasa ini bagus dan anggap ia akan menunjukan kemampuannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu keluarga Cho terkecuali Kyuhyun, tentu, pergi ke restoran ayah Sungmin, Chunhwa. Mereka makan malam bersama. Sandeul protes dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya, kenapa ia meninggalkan kakaknya bersama orang bodoh itu di rumah seorang diri. Seusai ditelusur, ternyata tujuan Heechul meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di rumah agar mereka bisa leluasa berdua dan bisa bermesraan. Huh, mendengar ucapan Heechul yang seenak jidat, Hangeng siaga menutup telinga Sandeul.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari lantai atas untuk meminta makan malamnya karena ia merasa sangat lapar, namun sesampainya di dapur ternyata ia harus dicengangkan dengan kenyataan mengesalkan; Sungmin mengacaukan dapur Heechul. Seluruhnya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyimpan terkejutnya melihat kondisi dapur. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Sungmin meminta maaf, "Aku cuma sedikit menggosongkannya…sedikit."

Mengabaikan suasana canggung, kemudian mereka memutuskan makan bersama. Kyuhyun merasa heran masakan dengan buatan Sungmin.

"Apa ini?"

"_Hawaian loco moco_," jawab Sungmin ragu. "Hawai…apa?" Sungmin segera menirukan gaya tarian Hawai. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagingnya yang berbentuk hati. "Ini bukan makan malam," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam. Memejamkan mata rapat, menggebrak meja sambil berkata, "Apa kau menyuruhku untuk memakannya?" Sungmin yang disembur begitu langsung diam.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun beranjak ke konter dapur, mau membuat masakannya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengocok telur, menuangkan sebagian telur ke wajan kemudian memasukkan nasi dengan terampil. Gerakannya amat cekatan.

Sungmin mendekatinya dan memberikan saus. Sungmin mencicipi masakan Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya mirip seperti restoran bintang lima!"

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau mesti punya otak pintar untuk bisa memasak dengan enak."

Sungmin percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, "Kalau demikian _Appa_ juga pasti pintar, dan Jungmo juga." Kyuhyun sedikit berubah air mukanya, "Apakah Jungmo pintar masak?"

"Iya, Jungmo pintar sekali masak. Saat festival, ia bahkan membuat kue beras bumbu dan ubi karamel untuk dijual, enak sekali!"

Kyuhyun merasa kupingnya panas dan juga sebal dengan perkataan Sungmin yang terus membicarakan Jungmo, lagi. Ia langsung mengambil piring Sungmin dan langsung menaruhnya di tempat piring kotor. _Cemburukah ini namanya?_

**Tobecontinue**

a/n: mianhae kalo FF ini terlalu lama nunggunya (utk yg nunggu) tapi setahuku aku gak pernah update lebih lama dr seminggu, kan. Sekolahku lagi padat jadwal, swear deh. Aku ngetik curi2 waktu. Jadi maaf kalau apdetan kurang apdet(?). dan, aku bukan tipe org yang suka ancam2 discontinue, toh walaupun ancam begitu aku tau silent readers mah tetap aja silent readers, kan? Aku akan tetap menulis walau aku tau aku capek sama mereka (silent reader). Ini hidupku, dan menulis itu hobiku. Aku gak ada niatan benci kalian, tapi silent reader? Apa kamu tau kalo kami para author punya perasaan. Kita juga bisa merasa capek. Kita bisa nangis dan sampai di ambang batas menulis. Lama2 mulai jenuh kalau keadaannya begini terus. Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi jujur, aku ingin kalian yg silent readers sesekali sadar. Kalian ikut membaca, bukan? Kalian menikmati, bahkan. Lebih dari rasa senang kami yg FF-nya dihargai. Kadang aku merasa dizalimi..hehe. aku selalu totally dan usaha memberikan yg terbaik utk readersku. Meski itu artinya aku harus begadang dan ambil kelas kosong. Gwaenchana. Seorang author akan berarti karena readers yg menghargai story mereka. Aku bisa terima flame atas ini, aku sanggpu terima bashing karena aku pernah menerimanya. Entahlah kalian silent reader yg membaca a/n ku apakah kalian muak? Atau malah mulai berpikir utk memosisikan diri sebagai aku? Walau katakanlah ini abal2, aku membuatnya juga butuh waktu. Dan pengakuan kak **sarangbaek **yg berpikir berhenti menulis itu buat aku syok. Tapi aku berpikiran utk mengikuti dia; menghentikan FF berchapter milikku. Aku punya FF recommended karangannya, dan itu discontinue krn terlalu banyak silent reader. Tau kan rasanya membaca FF discontinue itu bagaimana? Sesak, pasti. Utk apa aku marah, bukan. Tapi aku hanya harap kalian bisa menempatkan diri sbg readers. Sebetulnya siapa yg butuh? Mengapa kami yg minta maaf ke silent readers? Coba tempatkan diri sbg author sesekali, bagaimana rasanya jika kalian menulis sampai kepala hampir botak, tapi tdk dikomentari? Entah kalian melihat dg sudut pandang apa, aku tdk tau. Aku takkan menghentikan FF ini krn aku masih punya tanggungjawab utk readers setiaku.. terimakasih :)


End file.
